La Elfo de Navidad
by lindolindo
Summary: Después de ser expulsada del taller de Santa por ser un poco malhumorada, Brittany es enviada en una misión en el mundo exterior: enseñar a Santiago López, el modelo en la vida real para Scrooge, el verdadero significado de la Navidad. Él es un caso difícil, pero está decidida a triunfar y ganarse su lugar de nuevo en el taller.
1. Chapter 1

_**Argumento**_ __

Después de ser expulsada del taller de Santa por ser un poco malhumorada, Brittany es enviada en una misión en el mundo exterior: enseñar a Santiago López, el modelo en la vida real para Scrooge, el verdadero significado de la Navidad. Él es un caso difícil, pero está decidida a triunfar y ganarse su lugar de nuevo en el taller.

Por desgracia, es muy fácil distraerse. Santiago es tan guapo, y ella tiene la extraña urgencia de mover sus manos, sus labios y ¡oh!, tal vez su lengua, a través de todo su cuerpo. Todo es muy confuso… y delicioso.

Una breve incursión en los sueños de Santiago ... para fines de investigación, por supuesto, revela los deseos más inusuales. Sus sueños están llenos de besos, lamidas y el frotar de cuerpos, y todo el proceso hace que su hambre crezca.

¿Qué debe hacer una elfo?...

Pedir un deseo y tratar de hacer que los sueños de Santiago se hagan realidad.


	2. Chapter 2 Prólogo

**Esta historia no me pertenece así como los personajes que aquí se presentan**

 **Esta es una adaptación espero les guste**

* * *

Prólogo

Brittany se encogió de hombros y se escabulló por detrás del capataz de la fábrica de pintura. No había ninguna posibilidad de pasar inadvertida, pero si podía evitar sus ojos, ella no tendría que ver el ligero reproche en su rostro.

Llegaba tarde. Otra vez. Se estaba volviendo más y más difícil llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Se sentó en su silla y forzó una sonrisa tensa a Teresa que estaba sentada frente a ella. Teresa tenía que tomar las riendas cuando Brittany no estaba allí, pero Teresa nunca se quejaba. _Aquí nadie se quejaba nunca._ Demasiado alentador, pensó Brittany con una mueca. Ella tomó su pincel rojo y, al azar, comenzó aplicando una capa gruesa de color rojo al camión de bomberos de juguete que tenía delante de ella.

—Buenos días, Brittany, —saludó Teresa con una sonrisa brillante. — ¿Puedes creerlo? Sólo catorce días para Navidad. Estoy tan emocionada. Casi no puedo esperar.

Los dedos de Brittany apretaron el final de su pincel. _Ya empezamos de nuevo._ Las voces desde todos lados sonaban mientras la fábrica cobraba vida con el sonido de la palabra "Navidad".

—¿Tan sólo en dos semanas? Pero hay tanto que hacer...

—Piensa en todos los niños en la mañana de Navidad, abriendo sus regalos nuevos.

—Será mejor ponerse a trabajar, si queremos tenerlo todo a tiempo.

Los nervios tensos de Brittany se estiraron hasta el punto de romperse. No sabía cuánto más de esto podría aguantar.

La profunda voz del capataz de la fábrica estalló en una conmovedora versión de "Here Comes Santa Claus"1. Segundos más tarde, varios trabajadores se unieron en perfecta armonía. Teresa brincaba en su silla mientras pintaba una brillante bola azul, su cuerpo se movía con el alegre ritmo de la canción. Brittany miró al otro lado de la mesa.

Agarró con fuerza su pincel entre los dedos, resistiendo la tentación casi irresistible de lanzarlo al sonriente y alegre rostro de Teresa. Aunque el cepillo se quedó en la mano de Brittany, las palabras no se quedaron en su boca.

—¿Tienes que hacer esto _todos los días_? —El malhumorado tono de Brittany resonó en el taller.

Inmediatamente el silencio cubrió la sala, como si sus palabras de enojo hubiesen absorbido la alegría y el entusiasmo de la fábrica. Varias cabezas se inclinaron hacia delante y se mantuvieron agachadas conforme regresaban a su trabajo. El labio inferior de Teresa temblaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todos los ojos se giraron hacia Brittany; no con enfado, sino con reproche y tristeza. Suspirando, se dejó caer en su asiento y esperó. En cualquier momento el capataz de la fábrica vendría y tendrían otra pequeña "charla" sobre trabajar con los demás y como todos tenían que tratar de llevarse bien.

—¡Brittany! — _Uh oh._ Ella se deslizó aún más en la silla. — ¡A mi oficina, ahora mismo!

Debió imaginarse que _él_ estaría mirando. Una conciencia culpable la hizo mirar los rostros de sus compañeros de trabajo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina. Se merecía su desprecio, su enfado, pero no estaban allí. Las lágrimas de Teresa desaparecieron y miró a Brittany con simpatía y apoyo. De hecho, todos en la mesa sonrieron alentadoramente mientras caminaba.

Eso la irritaba. _¿Por qué no pueden ser petulantes cuando me meto en problemas?_

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la oficina cerrada y esperó. El silencio de la fábrica y el peso de cada par de ojos hicieron que el pelo en la nuca se le erizara.

Respirando profundo, llamó discretamente a la puerta.

—Adelante. —Brittany entró con la orden brusca.

Trató de sonreír al hombre que la esperaba, pero él no le respondería. El brillo alegre en sus ojos había desaparecido y el rosado color en sus mejillas parecía un poco menos rojizo.

La mayoría parte de la gente habría pensado que era imposible. Pero ella lo había logrado. Había hecho cabrear a Santa Claus.

La puerta apenas se había cerrado detrás de ella cuando saltó en su defensa.

—Vale, Santa, puedo explicarlo. —Hizo una pausa— Bueno, tal vez no explicarlo, pero me puedo disculpar. Te prometo que lo haré mejor. He estado haciéndolo mejor, ¿verdad? No le he tirado mi pincel a Teresa en semanas. Y no es que no haya querido, pero me acordé de lo que dijiste y... — Las rígidas facciones del rostro de Santa Claus no habían cambiado y la seria mirada de sus ojos detuvo su torrente de palabras.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recostó en su silla. Incluso debajo de la barba blanca como la nieve Brittany podía decir que no estaba sonriendo. Él sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Esta vez no, Brittany. Eres un elfo de la Navidad sin espíritu navideño. — Se levantó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a pasearse. — Estás gruñona, llegas tarde al trabajo, odias los villancicos de Navidad…

Enumeró cada punto con sus dedos.

—No los odio, —interrumpió Brittany. — Pero, ¿tenemos que cantarlos _todo_ el tiempo?

—Y tu actitud está empezando a afectar a los otros elfos, —continuó Santa como si ella no hubiese hablado.

—¿Se han quejado? — Brittany miró al hombre de rojo.

Santa le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

—Por supuesto que no se han quejado, —dijo.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Y eres sarcástica, —agregó Santa.— Bueno, ¿olvidé algo?

Brittany revisó la lista.

—No, eso es todo, —Estuvo de acuerdo con una comprensiva mueca de dolor.

—Algo tiene que cambiar, Brittany.

—Realmente lo estoy intentando, Santa.

—Lo sé, —respondió con un suspiro de resignación.

Unos escalofríos recorrieron sus brazos. Algo iba realmente mal.

—No vas a conseguir que regrese tu espíritu si te quedas aquí — concluyó.

—¿Me trasladas a otra parte del taller? —Eso no era tan malo. De hecho, eso era genial. Era mejor de lo que había soñado. Era la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente. Algo además de pintar de rojo los camiones de bomberos y pequeños carros.

—No, Brittany. Necesitas algo más. La mejor manera de ayudarte a ti misma es ayudar a otra persona. Así que vas ayudar a alguien a reavivar su espíritu navideño.

Brittany escudriñó la oficina, esperando que esta persona apareciera, alguien con más problemas de los que ella tenía. Después de un largo rato, estaba claro que nadie iba a aparecer por una puerta secreta.

—Pero, Santa, todo el mundo tiene su espíritu navideño.

—Voy a enviarte lejos del taller.

El aire se bloqueó en la garganta de Brittany. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. El frío calaba su cuerpo desde la parte superior de sus orejas puntiagudas hasta las plantas de sus curvados zapatos.

Al igual que todos los elfos, ella había oído historias sobre el mundo exterior. Susurros realmente. Muchos de los elfos que se iban no se les había vuelto a ver ni se había vuelto a escuchar nada de ellos. Nadie hablaba mucho sobre su destino, pero tenía que ser horrible. Los elfos que regresaron hablaron de ello sólo en voz muy baja, advirtiendo a los otros elfos.

¿ _Este_ era su castigo por ser un poco malhumorada? Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se hundió haciendo pucheros. Era un poco extremo.

—Te irás del Taller…

—Pero Santa…

—Te irás del Taller, —repitió, — y ayudarás a un ser humano de mi elección a reavivar su espíritu navideño. Tienes menos de dos semanas. —Su boca se abrió y cerró. Santa levantó la mano para detener sus protestas. — Enviaré la información a tu habitación. Es mejor que vayas a hacer tus maletas. Tienes hasta el día de Nochebuena.

Desesperadamente quería preguntar qué sucedería si fracasaba, pero no pudo hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca. No estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Ni siquiera miró a los elfos en la sala de pintura mientras pasaba caminando.

 _El Mundo Exterior_. Se detuvo en el pasillo de los dormitorios. _El Mundo Exterior_. _Más allá de las puertas del Taller_. Un sentimiento de aventura reprimido revoloteaba en su pecho. Podía hacer esto. Era un elfo después de todo; y tenía el poder de conceder deseos. Ciertamente podría convencer a un humano de que la Navidad era la época más maravillosa del año y toda esa basura. Santa esperaba que fallara, pero haría esto y le demostraría que era un verdadero elfo de la Navidad.

El corazón le palpitaba con nerviosismo. Se colocó el cabello sobre su hombro y saltó por el pasillo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a un humano viejo y malhumorado de que le gustara la Navidad. Viviría una aventura y regresaría al taller a tiempo para Navidad.

* * *

 **No se Olviden de Comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3 Capitulo 1

**Bien aqui tenemos el capitulo 1**

 **la verdad no cada cuando actualizare los capitulos**

 **espero y disfruten de esta historia**

* * *

 **La historia no me pertenece asi como los personajes aqui presentados.**

* * *

Se supone que debe ser viejo y malhumorado, pensó Brittany cuando Santiago López entró en la zona de recepción de su oficina. Levantó la revista para cubrir su rostro, esperando que no la hubiera visto aún. Necesitaba unos minutos para estudiarlo antes de contactar con él.

—Señorita Benson, pensé que había dejado claro que no quería adornos en esta oficina. Se trata de un lugar de negocios, después de todo.

Brittany se estremeció al oír el sonido áspero y frío de su voz. Bueno, ella había acertado parcialmente. Era malhumorado.

Se asomó por debajo de la revista y buscó la decoración infractora. Un pequeño globo de nieve protagonizado nada menos que por el jefe de Brittany y sus amigos renos sobre el escritorio de su secretaria. Los copos diminutos de nieve artificial se arremolinaban en el agua y comenzaban a hundirse hacia el fondo.

Genial, tengo la persona que imita a Ebenezer Scrooge .

Obviamente, Santa quería que fracasara. Evidentemente quería que ella saliera del taller para siempre, pensó con un gruñido metálico.

—Fue un regalo de Eric de Contabilidad. Me lo llevaré a casa esta noche, —respondió Terry Benson con una suave y ligeramente voz burlona. Su promesa no tuvo impacto en el ceño de Santiago.

—Bien, —dijo, el tema estaba claramente zanjado para él. — Estamos cerca de cerrar un acuerdo para la adquisición de Henderson. Tenemos que convocar una reunión la próxima semana con todos los interesados.

Mientras que su secretaria revisaba las páginas de su calendario, Brittany tuvo la oportunidad de observar su encargo, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su diálogo interno clínico y frío. Había leído su expediente en el camino hacia aquí pero era diferente verlo en persona.

En el expediente que había recibido venía su altura, color de cabello y color de ojos. Pero un metro ochenta y dos centímetros de alto con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos color chocolate apenas era lo bastante descriptivo. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, dejó que sus ojos se perdieran a través de la confección del bonito traje, incluso debajo de la elegante chaqueta veía indicios de los anchos músculos y los fuertes brazos.

Con Santiago ignorando su escrutinio, continuó, dejando que su mirada bajara. Los pantalones hacían un mejor trabajo ocultando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. La decepción revoloteó a través de su pecho. Su chaqueta cubría completamente su trasero.

Sería interesante verlo con unas mallas, como las que los elfos usaban en casa. Se lamió los labios y consideró desear que la chaqueta desapareciera; de hecho, deseó que toda su ropa desapareciera. Ella tenía el poder, pero sería poco profesional. No hay duda de que Santa no lo aprobaría.

Sin embargo, tenía muchas ganas de ver su cuerpo, tal vez incluso tocarlo, arrastrar las yemas de los dedos a lo largo de la línea de la espalda, la elevación de su culo. Sus palmas comenzaron a hormiguear así que frotó las manos en los muslos; dispuesta a alejar la sensación.

Los otros elfos nunca habían comprendido su deseo de tocar las cosas, de probar el mundo con sus dedos. Por lo que había leído, los seres humanos eran menos reticentes al contacto físico, pero de alguna manera no creía que eso significara que podía caminar hacia un extraño y pasarle la mano por el culo. Así que hasta que aprendiera las reglas, tenía que mantener las manos quietas.

Qué lástima. Tenia un cuerpo hermoso. Un calor extraño se enrosco en su estómago y se desplazó más abajo, calentando el espacio entre sus piernas. Apretó los muslos, pero eso sólo lo empeoró. Flexionó los pies, se meció lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El calor comenzó a extenderse, filtrándose en sus extremidades, por lo que la sensación de hormigueo en las manos era más fuerte y calentaba su cuerpo. Brittany sonrió. Odiaba el frío. Estar caliente; incluso por esta extraña fiebre, era mejor que temblar.

Saboreando el calor dentro de ella, observó su encargo mientras hablaba en voz baja con su secretaria.

Era un hombre de aspecto delicioso. Su cabello de color oscuro le recordó a Brittany al pelaje las panteras. El rapado corte de pelo que llevaba por encima de la oreja era similar al del típico peinado de los elfos machos; aunque personalmente, siempre había pensado que deberían llevar el pelo un poco más largo, sobre la parte superior de sus orejas puntiagudas, pero en Santiago parecía maravilloso. Le proporcionaba una visión clara de sus altos pómulos y la mandíbula fuerte. Era adorable, y pasaría las próximas dos semanas con él.

No importa lo que pareciera Santiago López, se recordó a sí misma con una pequeña sacudida. Tenía una misión; regresar al taller para la víspera de Navidad y demostrar a Santa que era digna del título de "Elfo".

No es que ella no hubiera disfrutado de sus primeras experiencias en el mundo exterior. La sección de juguetes de López haría a Santa sentirse orgulloso. Y ella no le importó la taza de líquido negro que Terry le había ofrecido mientras esperaba a Santiago. Tomó otro sorbo de la taza de papel.

—Parece que el próximo jueves es la mejor opción. —Los comentarios de Terry llamaron la atención de Brittany. — Tiene reuniones el lunes y el martes.

Santiago se inclinó sobre el escritorio de su secretaria.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el miércoles?, —preguntó él. — Está completamente libre.

—Señor López, es Navidad.

Brittany ahogó un poco de risa al oír el sonido de la voz horrorizada de Terry.

Santiago sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué están los días de fiesta justo en mitad de nuestra momento más ocupado? — él murmuró.

—Es nuestro momento más activo debido a las fiestas, —señaló su secretaria.

—Bien, —apartó el punto lógico. — Organízala para cuando puedas.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su oficina cuando la llamada Terry lo detuvo.

—Señor López, esta joven está aquí para verle. —Señaló a Brittany que esperaba en silencio en el gran sillón de cuero.

Al darse cuenta de que finalmente tenía su atención, Brittany se paralizó. ¿Qué debía decir ahora? "Hola, soy un elfo y necesitas tener un poco de espíritu navideño para que pueda irme a casa".

Brittany no había estado en el Mundo Exterior mucho tiempo, pero sabía que no obtendría la respuesta apropiada.

Dejó caer la revista y se puso en pie, secándose a escondidas las manos en los pantalones antes de ofrecerle una a Santiago.

—Hola, soy Brittany.

Él miró su mano y luego subió la mirada a su rostro. Una pequeña luz de curiosidad parpadeó en lo profundo de sus ojos, pero se extinguió casi antes de que ella lo viera. La esperanza surgió en su corazón. Él estaba allí en alguna parte. Sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de sacar al verdadero y amoroso Santiago López.

Sonrió. Y esperó.

La piel de sus sienes se tensó cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a darle la mano. Santa podría haberse librado de ella porque carecía de espíritu, pero tenía que haber añadido que había testarudez en la lista. Empujó su mano hacia adelante y, en silencio, desafió a Santiago a estrecharla. Con un suspiro, él sacó su mano de su bolsillo y estrechó la de ella con un apretón firme. El calor subió por su brazo, surgiendo desde el centro de sus palmas unidas. Como si él también lo sintiera, Santiago dio a su mano un apretón brusco antes de liberarla y alejarse.

Brittany miró la mano. Su calor se marcó en la piel.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita? —preguntó.

Brittany se estremeció al oír su voz fresca, como una contradicción al calor de su palma. Deslizó los dedos sobre el pulgar, sorprendida de que todavía pudiera sentir su contacto.

—¿Señorita?

—¿Hmm? —Ella alzó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban esperando para capturar los de ella. Otra extraña sensación se creó en el centro de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo sería sentir ese calor delicioso a lo largo de su cuerpo?— Sí.

—¿Necesitaba algo?

Calor. Necesitaba su calidez. Ella parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que le había hecho una pregunta real.

—Yo… yo necesitaba verle, —se le escapó sin querer, su mente todavía se estaba adaptando a las sensaciones extrañas que se desplazan a través de su cuerpo.

No eran desagradables. Simplemente nuevas e inusuales.

—¿Hay algún problema en la tienda? ¿Tiene usted una queja?

—¿Queja? Oh, no. —Brittany negó con la cabeza. —Está bien. Maravillosa. Una gran sección de juguetes.

—Gracias. — Santiago miró por encima del hombro a su secretaria. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada a Brittany. —Estoy muy ocupado. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Estoy aquí para ayudar. Para ayudarle. —Su voz golpeó como un chillido desesperado mientras su mente buscaba un pensamiento coherente y no lo halló.

—Gracias. —Él retrocedió un paso. — No necesito ninguna ayuda. Si usted está buscando el Departamento de Personal, está al final del pasillo.

Se inclinó hacia el escritorio de su secretaria, sin apartar los ojos de Brittany.

—Señorita Benson, ¿podría explicarme esto?, —preguntó en voz baja.

Estas orejas puntiagudas tienen alguna ventaja, pensó Brittany, escuchando la susurrante conversación. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar a hurtadillas, pero necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. Esto estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. No sabía cómo acercarse a un ser humano. Eran mucho más complicados que los elfos. Si le hubiera dicho a un elfo que estaba allí para ayudarlo, él le hubiese dado las gracias y la habría puesto a trabajar.

—Ella vino aquí buscándole, —le susurró Terry. — Estaba temblando. No tenía un abrigo. No podía simplemente echarla. Sólo le ofrecí un poco de café y dejé que se calentara.

—Estamos dirigiendo un negocio, Señora Benson, no un albergue para personas sin hogar.

—Pero, señor, es Navidad.

Brittany esperó mientras los seres humanos la miraran. La mirada sombría en el rostro de Santiago le dijo lo que necesitaba saber; había fracasado.

Iba a quedarse atrapada para siempre en el Mundo Exterior. Sola. Y fría.

—Aquí. —La áspera palabra sacó a Brittany de sus pensamientos deprimentes. Miró a Santiago. — Aquí, —dijo de nuevo.

Ella siguió la dirección de su mano; una mano que sostenía una hoja de papel verde. El dinero había sido explicado en su orientación, página tres del manual "El elfo en el Mundo Exterior", pero ella no esperaba verlo tan pronto. Lo aceptó con cautela de su mano, girando el papel multicolor sobre la mano e inspeccionándolo.

—Consígase algo de comer y tal vez algo de ropa de invierno, —ordenó. Girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho interior.

Brittany se quedó mirando el billete. Cien dólares. Si se presentaba en las puertas del taller diciendo que Santiago López había aprendido el verdadero significado de la Navidad porque le da dinero a extraños, Santa la patearía en el culo de vuelta a donde estaba.

—No. Esto no funcionará, —le gritó a la espalda de Santiago. Él se detuvo en la puerta y se giró lentamente. Una ceja se elevó mientras la miraba.

—¿Perdón? ¿No es suficiente? —La frialdad en su voz había alcanzado el nivel glaciar.

—¿Qué? — Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la había malinterpretado. — No. Realmente necesito hablar con usted.

—No tengo tiempo, señorita. Ahora, me gustaría que se fuera.

—No puedo. — Era la verdad. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella había planeado. No es que hubiese tenido un plan.

Por supuesto, él no había ayudado en la situación. No era lo que ella había esperado. Era guapo y algo dentro de ella quería quedarse con él, tocarlo, mirarlo. Los pensamientos la confundieron. Apenas había notado a los otros elfos en el Taller. ¿Por qué de repente se obsesionaba con las características físicas de un ser humano? Extraño, muy extraño.

Santiago se acercó a Brittany y puso una mano en el aire detrás de su espalda, apenas tocándola. Curiosa por saber a dónde se dirigía su mano, ella se dio la vuelta. Una vez más, él se colocó a su lado, con una mano detrás de su espalda y la otra mano hacia la puerta. Parecía que la dirigía en esa dirección.

—Agradezco que me quiera ayudar, —habló en un tono relajante, nada amenazador. — Ahora, ¿hay alguien al que la Señorita Benson pudiera llamar para que venga a recogerla? ¿Tal vez a un médico? —le preguntó con su voz tranquila, ofreciéndoselo. Brittany avanzó a paso de tortuga.

—Pero usted no lo entiende..., —protestó ella.

Estaban a medio camino de la puerta y si no tomaba el control de la situación, iba a terminar en el pasillo. Se detuvo. La mano de Santiago golpeó su espalda.

—¿La gente desaparece, normalmente, después de haberle dado dinero?, — preguntó ella.

La pregunta sacudió su rostro quitando la fachada de calma y comprensión. —Sí, —respondió tras un momento de reflexión.

Brittany sacudió la cabeza con simpatía. Su columna vertebral se tensó y se apartó de ella, sus ojos se volvieron de piedra, el momento de la vulnerabilidad desapareció.

—No lo entiende, —dijo con un suspiro. — Yo no necesito dinero y no hay nadie que venga a buscarme. Yo...

La mirada impaciente en su rostro detuvo sus palabras. Suplicar no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Sus dientes se apretaron. Había tenido un día muy difícil hasta el momento y él no estaba ayudando a la situación.

Ella se acercó hacia adelante, con el dedo índice señalando y moviéndose al compás de sus palabras

—Ahora escuche. Estoy aquí para ayudarle y lo haré tanto si le gusta como si no. Quiero regresar a mi casa y tú eres mi billete, amigo, —terminó Brittany con los dientes apretados.

La temperatura de la habitación bajó veinte grados mientras Santiago se erguía cuan alto era. Las arrugas en el entorno de sus ojos se profundizaron y Brittany tuvo la clara impresión de que la gente no le replicaba a Santiago López muy a menudo. Era probable que sólo lo hicieran una vez antes de que aprendieran la lección.

Incluso Terry pareció encogerse en su silla, como si no deseara ser incluida en la ira de Santiago.

Genial. Había enojado a su encargo.

La voz de Santiago era fría y controlada, pero el poder detrás de él la hizo temblar.

—Escuche, voy a pedirle que se retire una vez más antes de que llame a seguridad y le echen fuera.

El breve adoctrinamiento de Brittany sobre el Mundo Exterior había cubierto los temas de costumbre; dinero, comida, alojamiento, agentes de seguridad, la policía, los cargos de acoso. Era evidente que los elfos enviados a misiones similares no habían sabido cuando marcharse.

Y parecía que iba a ser uno de ellos. Sólo tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

—Antes de que usted… — El sonido del teléfono la interrumpió.

Terry cogió el auricular y se lo llevó a la oreja como si fuera un salvavidas para la seguridad.

—Oficina del Señor López. —Su voz temblaba ligeramente mientras hablaba. — Oh, hola señora Pierce. ¿Sí? ¿En serio? —Sus ojos se abrieron y Terry sonrió a Brittany. — Ahora lo entiendo. Nos quedamos un poco confundidos por un momento.

Brittany miró a Santiago, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima. La fuerza de su mirada arrastraba a Brittany hacia él, las silenciosas profundidades chocolatosas no traslucían ninguna emoción, ningún atisbo de sentimiento. Si tenía éxito, esos ojos brillarían con risa. La idea misma le dio a Brittany una nueva razón para quedarse.

—¿Quieres hablar con ella? De acuerdo. Bueno, que tengas una Feliz Navidad. —Terry colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie, estiró la mano hacia Brittany. — Deberías haber dicho algo. — Terry se giró hacia Santiago. — Ésta es la sobrina de la señora Pierce. Ella la sustituirá mientras la señora Pierce está fuera con su hija durante las vacaciones.

—¿La Señora Pierce se va?

—¿Recuerda que le hablé de eso? Su hija está a punto de dar a luz. Ella iba a encontrar un ama de casa sustituta durante un par de semanas. —Terry señaló a Brittany. — Y ella es. Podrías habernos ahorrado algo de preocupación si hubieras dicho quién eras. Estaba empezando a pensar que eras una especie de loca, —dijo con una sonrisa.

Brittany rió junto con ella, al mismo tiempo, tratando de parecer lo bastante eficiente y muy poco amenazante como fuera posible. Santa había dicho que le ayudaría a obtener acceso a Santiago. Esta debía ser su ayuda.

La línea recta de sus labios y el ligero endurecimiento de la piel alrededor de sus ojos no era un buen presagio para sus futuras interacciones.

—¿Tú eres la sobrina de la señora Pierce?

—Esa soy yo, —respondió Brittany. El desenfadado cociente en su voz hizo que el "yo" saliera en un chillido. Baja el tono, y estarás fuera de peligro. — ¿Cómo está la tía... uh, mi tía?

—Está bien. ¿Dijo que su hija está a punto de tener un bebé?

—En cualquier momento, —respondió Terry. Brittany asintió con prudencia, tratando de dar la impresión de que conocía toda la historia.

Santiago continuó observándola. Ella se movió incómoda, inquieta por la mirada fija.

—No se parece en nada a su tía, —dijo finalmente.

—Oh, no debería. —Brittany buscó en su mente una buena excusa. — Estamos emparentadas por matrimonio. —Calentando la idea, y con ganas de sonar creíble, continuó, — Mi madre, que está casado con el hermano de mi tía, se casó con ella después de que yo ya hubiese nacido.

La mirada en sus ojos pasó de desconfiado a confusa y fue suficiente para advertirla de dejar de hablar. Simplemente se metería en problemas si decía algo más. Al menos, esa es la forma en que funcionaba en el Taller.

—Hubiese ayudado si te hubieras presentado como la sobrina de la señora Pierce.

Brittany se encogió de hombros y le ofreció lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa dulce.

—Sí, bueno, supongo, eso es todo entonces. —Santiago se movió de regreso hacia la puerta de su oficina. — Estaré en casa sobre las siete.

—¿Qué debo hacer hasta entonces?, —preguntó Brittany, bloqueando su huida.

—No lo sé, —respondió Santiago con voz exasperada. — Lo que sea que un ama de casa hace.

—¿Cómo puedo llegar?

—¿A dónde?

—A su casa.

Él suspiró.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—¿En reno? —respondió con una risa ligera. Santiago no respondió. — Sólo un poco de humor navideño, —murmuró.

—Lo pillo.

—¿Puedo esperar e ir con usted? —Eso era bueno, pensó. Esto le daría la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con él y trabajar en esa cosa del espíritu navideño.

—Quedan cinco horas, —contestó Santiago. Brittany asintió. — Voy a estar reunido toda la tarde. —De nuevo, ella asintió. — No puede venir conmigo a las reuniones.

Brittany se acercó a él mientras asentía con la cabeza. Él esperó.

—Oh. —Brittany detuvo bruscamente el movimiento hipnótico de su cabeza. — Bueno, entonces simplemente pasearé por la tienda. Regresaré aquí más tarde.

—Bien, —respondió. La frustración era tenue, pero seguía todavía allí y Brittany tuvo que preguntarse si la mirada confusa en su cara era normal o si se trataba de algo que ella había inspirado. — La cena se sirve a las ocho.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho.

—¿Cena? Genial. ¿Cocina usted?

—Brittany, ese es su trabajo.

—Oh, está bien. Era una broma.

—Puedes cocinar, ¿verdad? —Su voz recuperó su amenazante dureza. — Dígame que la señora Pierce no me envió a alguien durante los días de fiesta que no puede cocinar.

—Por supuesto que puedo cocinar. Soy una buena cocinera. Una cocinera maravillosa, de hecho.

—Está bien, —concluyó Santiago bruscamente.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su despacho cerrando la puerta con lo que habría sido un portazo si la acústica perfecta en la habitación no hubiera amortiguado el sonido a un golpe seco.

Toda la energía se fue de su cuerpo y sus hombros se deslizaron hacia delante. Había sino un duro forcejeo para ganar, pero había conseguido introducirse. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Terry le dirigió una sonrisa de simpatía y dijo:

—Libros de cocina en la cuarta planta.


	4. Chapter 4 Capitulo 2

**La Historia no me pertenece así como los personajes que aquí se presentan**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Santiago se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador, viendo rebotar el parpadeante cursor ante sus ojos. Tenía que concentrarse. Este informe tenía que entregarse a la Junta Directiva esta noche. Entonces tendría dos días para pensar en su propuesta antes de la cena de esta semana.

Proporcionar la información a la Junta era casi una formalidad. Entre sus padres y Santiago eran dueños de la mayoría de las acciones y sabía que sus padres estaban a favor de la adquisición. El consejo tenía su funcionamiento y Santiago no tenía ninguna intención de ofenderlos diciéndoles a bocajarro que no tenían muchas opciones al respecto. El correo electrónico tenía que poseer un buen equilibrio entre la información y la coacción para que entendieran lo que estaba pasando, pero que no tuvieran la impresión de que podían detenerlo.

Pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

Era el miedo lo que lo detenía. No por la Junta o su reacción. Sino por _ella_. Brittany. En cualquier momento iba a presentarse en su oficina y lo interrumpiría. Habían pasado; miró su reloj, cuarenta y cinco minutos desde su última aparición por lo que su próxima visita no podía estar muy lejos. Y sabía que, tan pronto como se pusiera a elaborar el correo, ella aparecería, inclinando la cabeza y preguntando con esa voz _de ven a follarme_ si estaba listo para irse a casa.

Era la voz lo que le llegaba a él; bueno, junto con el cuerpo. Físicamente le recordaba a una animadora; energética, alegre, culo firme, fuertes piernas. Pero la voz era puro calor y sexo. Una combinación malvada. Una sonrisa dulce se mostró en su rostro por los roncos sonidos sensuales que salían de su boca. Eso le hizo preguntarse cómo sería ella en la cama, cómo se traduciría esa energía y lo que sería escucharla suplicar que la follara con tanta dulzura en esa voz; rogándole que la penetrara más profundamente.

Se movió en la silla, tratando de aliviar la creciente erección. Había estado luchando contra ello toda la tarde. Acababa de conseguir que la condenada cosa se calmara y ella entraría de nuevo.

 _Apártalo. Concéntrate_. Ignorar el sexo era una sensación nueva para él. A pesar de lo que decían los medios, no pasaba gran parte de su jornada de trabajo fantaseando con sus compañeros de trabajo. El trabajo era el trabajo. El sexo era algo completamente ajeno al edificio.

Las palabras de la pantalla entraron en su campo de visión y se dio cuenta de que había escrito la palabra "sexo" en el correo electrónico a la Junta. Se rió sin humor y trasladó su ratón para hacer clic en Deshacer. Después de sólo cinco horas, estaba arruinando su…

—¿Listo para irnos?

Con el sonido de la alegre voz femenina, el dedo tembló y se fue la imagen. Él levantó la vista. Su ratón había estado sobre el botón enviar.

Acababa de enviar un correo sin terminar a la Junta de Administración que terminaba con la palabra aleatoria "sexo". ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar eso?

Mordiéndose para mantener el control, se retiró del ordenador y buscó el origen de la voz.

Estaba inclinada hacia su oficina.

Brittany. Como era de esperar.

Él se giró en su silla y apoyó los codos en la superficie de su escritorio. Con los dedos entrelazados, miró por encima de sus manos. Había tenido años de práctica intimidando a las personas; empleados, competidores, repartidores. Era una habilidad que había aprendido de su padre y la usaba bien en su negocio.

—Brittany, se considera de buena educación llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en la oficina de alguien, —dijo, complacido al notar que sonaba severo y desaprobador. Era un tono que aplastaba al intruso más ansioso.

Brittany miró hacia la puerta como si esta hubiese cometido el delito, después, terminó de empujarla para abrirla. Entró en la oficina como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo.

—Me acaba de gruñir para que me quede fuera, como lo hizo antes, —dijo ella, dejándose caer en la silla frente a su escritorio.

Puso una bolsa de compras a sus pies antes de estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza y bostezar ampliamente. Los ojos de Santiago bajaron a su pecho cuando ella arqueó la espalda, empujando sus pechos hacia adelante, contra la suave tela de su camiseta. Una voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza le advirtió que era susceptible a una demanda, pero Santiago no podía apartar la mirada. Se movía con tal sensualidad inconsciente. Sin elegancia, pero con placer; como si cada movimiento de sus músculos fuera una invitación.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus pechos se contonearon debajo de la camisa, suaves y redondos, y claramente libres de sostén. No eran grandes, así que suponía que podía salir sin sujetador. Los tensos pezones empujaron contra la fina tela. Su bajo gruñido se burlaba de él con la idea de los sonidos que haría si él chupara esos pequeños y bonitos pezones. Preferiblemente, mientras su polla estaba dentro de ella.

La tensión en los pantalones le recordó a Santiago donde estaba. Quitó los ojos, regresando a donde debían estar. Su mirada inocente se encontró con la de él. Ella sonrió sin conciencia de sus pensamientos lujuriosos. Por un momento, consideró la idea de que ella _quería_ que él la mirase; que ella estuviese dispuesta a seducirlo. Esa idea se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido. Si ella estaba empeñada en seducirle, no era muy buena en eso.

—¿Qué quiere?, —preguntó él, con la esperanza de que el profesionalismo y la irritación vinieran a su rescate. Brittany no parecía notar el tono áspero de su voz.

—Ya es tarde. ¿Está listo para ir a casa? — Se echó su cabello rubio hasta los hombros hacia atrás. — Realmente es necesario mantener la perspectiva sobre el trabajo.

Deliberadamente, miró bajo la línea de su nariz, observando su intrusión.

Brittany no se dio cuenta. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba mirándolo. Había centrado la atención en su oficina. Él sabía lo que vería. Muebles de madera oscura proyectando una sombría atmósfera necesaria para un CEO1. El mostrador de madera pesada había estado en su familia durante años, amorosamente pulido cada semana por el equipo de limpieza. Sin un rasguño. Todo en la habitación había sido seleccionado o diseñado para encajar con su personalidad y el efecto global era el de una fuerza poderosa y silenciosa. Los mismos aspectos que mostraba durante los negocios.

—Tiene que redecorar esta oficina. Iluminarla un poco, —dijo finalmente. — Es un poco oscuro y en realidad no se parece a usted, —concluyó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Santiago abrió la boca para protestar; esta oficina era perfecta para él; después, sonrió.

El calor le inundó como las olas en una playa bañadas por el sol. La sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con risa y sabiduría. Incapaz de contenerse a sí mismo, comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, cautivado por sus ojos, la profundidad azul arrastrándolo más cerca. Ella le observaba con una intensidad y una sinceridad que le advertía que ella podría ver dentro de su alma si no se protegía.

Pero no podía apartar la mirada. La sangre corría por su cuerpo, abandonando rápidamente sus extremidades y hundiéndose en su ingle. Los ojos se dirigieron hacia sus labios, imaginando la sensación de su boca bajo la suya. Deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior. Quería saborearla; su boca, sus pechos, ese lugar dulce y caliente entre sus piernas.

La fantasía cambió rápidamente a ella retorciéndose debajo de él mientras con su polla penetraba su coño; sus gritos llenando sus oídos mientras ella suplicaba por más.

En los últimos años, sus amantes habían sido indudablemente discretas. Fue una decisión tomada conscientemente cuando se había hecho cargo de la dirección de la empresa. Sobrias, el sexo vainilla encajaba en su imagen de ejecutivo empresarial; aunque, a veces, ansiaba un poco... más. Elaine, su actual pareja ocasional, era un complemento perfecto para su estilo de vida. A ella le gustaba follar y luego hablar de negocios. Dado que esas eran las dos únicas cosas que tenían en común, la relación funcionaba para ellos.

Había experimentado con el BDSM2 en su juventud, pero encontró que ese estilo de vida no se correspondía a sus metas profesionales. Había finalizado esa parte de su vida y tuvo la voluntad para dominar los impulsos de su psique. Al menos los tenía hasta que Brittany había aparecido. Ella sería un reto. Un interesante y sumiso juguete sexual. Mientras disfrutaba dominando a una mujer en la cama; le gustaba que el espíritu y las agallas fueran junto con él. No había nada más aburrido que una sumisa demasiado sumisa. Brittany no tendría ese problema. Él sería capaz de atarla, azotar su culo y follar toda la noche y por la mañana ella todavía lo miraría con esos ojos riendo, casi burlándose.

Se reclinó hacia atrás, sacudiendo físicamente los pensamientos de su mente. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella era su empleada. No podía tener pensamientos sexuales sobre ella.

No importa cuán deseosos parecieran sus pezones. Se quedó mirando los montones de papeles sobre su escritorio poco dispuesto a encontrarse con sus ojos, obligando a su mente a centrarse exclusivamente en la tarea mundana de preparar su portafolio para la tarde.

El molesto peso en su entrepierna le advirtió que su erección no había disminuido. Si seguía teniendo fantasías acerca de su ama de llaves, iba a estar erecto toda la noche. Episodios prolongados de celibato seguidos por sexo mediocre, obviamente, le habían llevado al límite.

—¿Está bien?

Su cabeza se giró ante su pregunta.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí. Bien. Sólo estoy, uh, bueno…— _luchando contra una furiosa erección_ , terminó en silencio. — ¿Está lista para salir?

—Por fin. Sí. —Ella se puso en pie y se giró, inclinándose y dándole una vista perfecta de su exquisito culo. Los pantalones se estiraron, abrazando cada curva. Habían pasado años desde que había calentado un culo como ese con su palma. Su mente simplemente se había sumergido en la fantasía de flexionar a Brittany sobre el escritorio y castigarla por interrumpirle, cuando se enderezó y exhibió una monstruosidad verde limón y magenta. — ¿Le gusta mi abrigo nuevo?

Las rayas multicolores fluorescentes se grabaron en la parte posterior de sus ojos y temió se quedaran incrustadas de forma permanente. No sólo el abrigo parecía tres tallas demasiado grande para ella, además era feo.

—Así que, ¿le gusta?

—Es simpático. —Las palabras salieron de su boca por la fuerza de la costumbre. — ¿Compraste eso aquí en López?, —preguntó. Y que Dios ayude al comprador que lo ordenó, añadió en silencio.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Terry me envió calle abajo a un lugar de descuento. —Brittany alisó con la mano la manga de color rosa brillante. — Personalmente, creo que es un poco feo pero es bastante cálido. —Ella se encogió de hombros. — Era todo lo que podía permitirme.

Él no sabía lo que le estaba pagando pero inmediatamente decidió que un nuevo abrigo sería parte de su uniforme. _Eso es todo. Voy a exigir que use uniforme. Uno que incluya sujetador._ Antes que pudiera imaginársela en un desaliñado traje "tipo enfermera Ratched3", un traje de doncella francesa le vino a la cabeza. Completado con volantes en el culo y un sujetador push-up que creara un escote lo suficientemente profundo como para que un hombre pudiera perderse en él.

 _Esto es ridículo_. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

 _Debo llamar a Elaine y pasar la noche con ella_. Sería la solución perfecta. Una noche de sexo comedido para sacar a Brittany de su mente. Su polla se sacudió, pero tenía poco que ver con la perspectiva de follar a Elaine y todo que ver con la vista de los pezones de Brittany presionando contra su camisa.

—¿Qué es eso?

Santiago siguió el camino de Brittany apuntando con los dedos; directamente a su erección. Era el momento de tirarse un farol para salir de esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?, —preguntó, satisfecho con el tono frío que logró.

Completamente opuesto al fuego que corría por sus venas.

—Eso. —señaló enfáticamente. — ¿Qué pasa con todos los papeles? — preguntó.

 _¿Los papeles?_ Bajó la mirada hacia el escritorio. Ella no estaba apuntándole a él. Un inconsciente suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios.

—Es trabajo. —Terminó de recoger el último montón y lo deslizó en su maletín.

—Pensé que había terminado de trabajar.

—Hay más que hacer, —dijo con calma. Cerró el maletín y se dirigió hacia el pequeño armario en la esquina de su oficina, tratando de ignorar la presencia de Brittany.

—Parecía que estaba trabajando cada vez que entré.

En silencio, ella esperaba una respuesta. Santiago dejó la respuesta en suspenso. Demasiados secretos se desvelaban cuando alguien trataba de llenar el silencio. No necesitaba compartir sus secretos. Todo lo que necesitaba era un ama de llaves que pudiera cocinar y a pesar de las valientes palabras de antes, Santiago estaba seguro de que estaría alimentándose de carne en lata y de beanie-weenies hasta que la señora Pierce regresara.

Echó un vistazo a Brittany. Ahora sería un buen momento para preguntarle acerca de sus credenciales culinarias.

—Brittany... — empezó a decir.

—¿En cambio estuvo jugando en el ordenador?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

— Qué?

—Bueno, si usted estuvo en el trabajo todo el día y no termino su trabajo, pensé que, en su lugar, podría haber estado ocupado con juegos de ordenador. — Ella tomó su maletín y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación hasta que quedó de pie al lado de su hombro. — Tuvimos un elf... un compañero que hizo eso una vez, pero no duro mucho tiempo. —Se mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba al vacío. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Santiago con los ojos muy abiertos. — Nadie sabe lo que le pasó. Él simplemente... desapareció.

 _No preguntes_.

 _No preguntes, no cuentes._ Se había convertido en el lema de Santiago. Si él no preguntaba acerca de la vida personal de nadie, no tenías que compartir la tuya. Siempre había algo sobre lo que se sentían obligados a reparar o, al menos, a proporcionar asesoramiento.

Santiago buscó en el armario. Brittany se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Santiago repasó la conversación y se dio cuenta que ella estaba esperando una respuesta.

Maldita sea, si tan sólo pudiera recordar la pregunta.

 _Los juegos de ordenador. Correcto._

—No, Brittany, no estaba jugando a juegos de ordenador. Estuve trabajando. Todo el día. —Eso debería haberlo terminado. Con cualquiera de sus _otros_ empleados, lo habría hecho. No con Brittany. Se puso su largo abrigo de lana negra.

—Entonces, necesitas contratar a más personas.

Su tono indicaba que Santiago debería haber resuelto eso _hace mucho tiempo_. Fue sólo su puro y concentrado autocontrol lo que le impidió quedarse con la boca abierta mientras ella se alejaba, dejándolo atrás.

¿Ese pequeño pedazo de mujer lo asesoraba sobre su negocio? El clic de la puerta de la oficina le liberó de su inmovilidad. Él la siguió, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para realizar un análisis rápido de la zona de recepción. La bola de nieve había desaparecido. _Bien_.

Registró el resto de la habitación. No estaba exactamente _buscando_ adornos, pero la oficina era su bastión de paz contra las fiestas navideñas. Incluso su casa tenía los adornos requeridos, una vez que se decidió por contratar a alguien para colgar las malditas cosas. Si se hubiera salido con la suya, su casa estaría tan vacía como su oficina, pero con la Junta que iría a cenar esta semana, parecería extraño que no lo hiciera por lo menos para pretender tener espíritu navideño.

Un doble repiqueteo al final del pasillo indicaba que el ascensor había llegado y que Brittany se estaba yendo sin él.

Cerró la puerta y fue corriendo por el pasillo, llegando al ascensor justo cuando se estaba cerrando. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y él entró, echando una irritada mirada en dirección a Brittany.

—No pude encontrar el botón para mantenerlas abiertas, —se defendió antes de que él hubiese siquiera dicho algo.

—Me gustaría que me lo devolviera. —Él señaló el portafolio que ella llevaba.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. —Ella dejó caer el maletín, dejando que golpeara el suelo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban atrapándolos en el interior. — Debe ser un material bastante importante.

—No lo entiende, —dijo él, incluso mientras trataba de averiguar por qué se estaba justificando ante ella. — Este es todo el trabajo que _yo_ tengo que hacer.

—Nadie es más importante. ¿Qué piso?

Santiago se quedó mirando la pantalla iluminada, tratando de recordar dónde había aparcado su coche. Él negó con la cabeza. En el mismo lugar donde estacionaba su coche todos los días.

—Garaje dos. Y esas son todas las decisiones que tengo que tomar. — Señaló el maletín que estaba entre ellos.

La tos burlona le dijo lo que ella pensaba al respecto.

—Necesita aprender a delegar.

Santiago vio los números luminosos cambiar a medida que el ascensor bajaba.

 _Soy un ejecutivo_. _Ella el ama de llaves_ , se recordó. Se frotó la frente con la punta de sus dedos. Otro dolor de cabeza se acercaba. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ya lo sé. Ella es la única que ha perdido la perspectiva._

—No se preocupe. —La voz alegre de Brittany penetró el silencio. Se enderezó y le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio. — Sé mucho acerca de la división del trabajo. Puedo ayudarle. Esa no es la ayuda que fui enviada a darle, por supuesto, pero ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

—Ya veo. Ama de casa durante el día, consultora administrativa de noche. ¿Cuán afortunado puedo ser?

Brittany giró la cabeza otra vez. Su mirada de _"no te hagas el listillo conmigo"_ fue estropeada por la sonrisa que irrumpió en su rostro. Santiago luchó contra el impulso de sonreír de nuevo. Las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a curvarse, pero las obligó a permanecer en una línea recta, apretando los bordes para mantenerlos bajo control. No podía empezar a sonreírle ahora. Ella era su empleada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron permitiendo a Santiago escapar de su sonrisa.

—¿Es este su coche?, —preguntó ella mientras se acercaban, su voz llena de asombro. Sus hombros se enderezaron con orgullo mientras pasaba la mano por las elegantes líneas negras del BMW Z-4. — Son mucho más grandes que las versiones de juguete, ¿verdad?, —preguntó ella, sus palabras brillaban de admiración y asombro.

Santiago miró su espalda mientras ella miraba por la ventana.

—Sí, mucho. —Abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir al asiento del copiloto. Santiago respiró hondo varias veces mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del coche.

El equilibrio entre causa y efecto, acción-reacción, se había perdido. Brittany no se comportaba de la forma en que se suponía. Ante nada.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y volvió a respirar calmadamente. Había sido uno de esos días.

Debió imaginárselo sabido cuando tuvo que despedir a Santa Claus por robar ropa interior de mujer. Ahora se daba cuenta que _ese_ había sido el indicio para irse a casa.

Casualmente mirando por la ventana, Santiago observó a su último desafío. Brittany; pasando sus dedos a través de los botones de su reproductor de CD, el salpicadero, el volante, como un ciego aprendiendo del mundo. Santiago apretó los dientes. Era demasiado fácil imaginar que ella lo acariciaba exactamente de la misma manera, aprendiendo de su cuerpo con esa ansiosa y fascinada mirada en su rostro. Ella, de rodillas ante él, con la boca siguiendo el camino errante de sus dedos.

Tragó saliva y miró alrededor del garaje meditando cuánto tiempo podría estar sin entrar en el coche. Parte de la tensión en su ingle se alivió y se dio cuenta que Brittany iba a sentir curiosidad acerca de por qué no subía al coche. No es que ella se hubiese dado cuenta todavía. Estaba demasiado ocupada acariciando su coche.

Él abrió de golpe la puerta y deslizó el maletín en el pequeño espacio detrás de los asientos delanteros.

—Oh, Santiago, —suspiró. — Es hermoso. Y el cuero. —Ella frotó su mano sobre el asiento. Un escalofrío corrió por su delicado cuerpo, como si la sensación hubiese causado un mini orgasmo. — Umm. Es tan suave. ¿No quiere simplemente quitarse la ropa y frotar su cuerpo por todas partes?

Ella siguió a sus palabras con un lento balanceo en su asiento. El feo abrigo ocultaba la mayor parte de sus curvas, pero no importaba. Santiago tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba sucediendo; el balanceo de sus pechos y el endurecimiento de sus pezones.

—Me alegro de que le guste. —Estaba complacido de que su voz fuera tranquila y fresca mientras se calentaba por dentro. — ¿Tiene una maleta?

Santiago miró alrededor del coche, notando que iba con las manos vacías.

Brittany abrió la boca, pero la cerró antes de decir nada. Apretó los labios y miró hacia el rincón más alejado del parabrisas.

Santiago observaba, fascinado por las expresiones cambiantes de su rostro. Nunca antes había visto a nadie idear una mentira de forma tan obvia.

—Está siendo entregada, —dijo al fin. — Creo, — añadió en un murmullo que Santiago casi ni oyó.

 _¿Qué está ocultando?_ Santiago se permitió una última mirada antes de arrancar el motor. El centro de su estómago empezó a arder. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. No era miedo, sino una especie de sensación siniestra de que su mundo estaba a punto de cambiar. Maravillado por este extraño entendimiento, salió de la plaza de aparcamiento y condujo hacia la salida del garaje.

El encargado del aparcamiento se inclinó y les saludó con un gesto alegre.

Santiago bajó la ventanilla para darle las buenas noches.

—Feliz Navidad, Señor López, —dijo el empleado, mientras se detenían. — Conduzca con cuidado. Santa podría estar en la carretera con sus renos.

Santiago sintió que apretaba involuntariamente la mandíbula. Obligó a sus labios a poner una sonrisa poca sincera y asintió con la cabeza mientras pisaba el acelerador y sacaba el coche del garaje.

 _Santa Claus, Navidad y las fiestas en general. Bah, patrañas._

—Esa fue una especie de advertencia tonta, ¿no?, —la voz de Brittany interrumpió sus pensamientos sombríos.

Él le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de volver a prestar atención a la carretera. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Era como él y no le gustaban las fiestas? Una luz de esperanza se encendió en su pecho. Una alma gemela.

—Todo el mundo sabe que Santa es mejor conductor que eso. —Se giró en su asiento para mirarlo. — ¿Puede imaginarse lo que se siente al aterrizar un trineo lleno de juguetes tirado por renos en el tejado de una casa? Si él es así de bueno, sin duda puede evitar un poco de tráfico, —concluyó Brittany con confianza y con más que un poco de irritación.

Santiago se quedó mirando la calle en frente de él. Sus dedos se tensaron sobre el volante. _¿Por qué suena como si ella creyese en Santa Claus?_

—Ooh, sus luces de Navidad se ven tan hermosas, —dijo mientras conducían por Town Square. — ¿Tiene algunas luces en su casa? —Santiago negó con la cabeza lentamente. — No se preocupes. Soy muy buena con las luces. Vamos a hacer que su casa se parezca al Taller de Santa en cuestión de segundos.

El corazón de Santiago cayó a sus pies. Su casa, su refugio, estaba a punto de ser invadido por la Navidad.

Brittany ignoró su nuevo abrigo y lo dejó caer detrás de ella en el brillante suelo de linóleo mientras se dirigía a la enorme cocina abierta. Había estado en las cocinas del Taller un par de veces, por lo que reconoció el equipo, pero no estaba muy segura de todo lo que hacían. Tenían una estricta división del trabajo en el Taller. Los elfos, que hacían o decoraban juguetes, no realizaban otros trabajos.

Había demasiados juguetes que hacer. Clases de entrenamiento a las que asistir. Nuevas técnicas de producción y nuevos productos cada año, como juguetes cada vez más y más sofisticados.

Ella pasó cuidadosamente un dedo sobre la lustrosa superficie pulida de la estufa. El frío metal envió escalofríos por su brazo. El desorden estaba notoriamente ausente de las encimeras de color azul y blanco. Brittany se inclinó en la encimera de la cocina y miró toda la habitación. Todo era perfecto, en su sitio y centelleantemente limpio. _¿Quién vive así?,_ se preguntó, y luego respondió a su propia pregunta. _Santiago_.

No sólo la cocina estaba limpia y excesivamente ordenada, sino que carecía de personalidad.

Las cocinas de los elfos siempre tenían cuadros o refranes lindos y alegres pegados en las paredes y en las puertas de los armarios.

Brittany sonrió. Tal vez cuando regresara al Taller, Santa la pondría a trabajar en la cocina. _Quién sabe, ¿tal vez tengo aptitud para cocinar?_

Dio una vuelta a la habitación y se detuvo delante del frigorífico. El aire frío se arremolinó a su alrededor cuando abrió la puerta y se asomó dentro. Después de unos segundos, se estremeció, cerró la puerta y continuó su recorrido por la cocina. Si, por alguna extraña razón, sentía nostalgia por el Polo Norte, sabía a dónde ir.

No le tomó mucho tiempo ver el resto de la cocina y terminar de nuevo en frente del frigorífico. Tenía que haber algo ahí que pudiera cocinar. Los libros de cocina que había hojeado habían sido interesantes, con un montón de fotos. Pero en lugar de obtener ideas para la cena, le había dado hambre y se había encontrado en la cafetería de la primera planta de López. Después de su abrigo nuevo, los buñuelos y varias tazas de café, no le quedaba mucho del dinero que Santiago le había dado esa mañana.

Una vez más, miró en el interior del frigorífico. Había leche. Probablemente tenía cereales. Brittany negó con la cabeza. No, Santiago querría algo cocinado. Como un trozo de carne casi cruda. Él no había hecho otra cosa más que gruñirle desde que había emprendido el camino a casa. Probablemente estaba hambriento, decidió con forzada jovialidad. Una rápida investigación en el congelador reveló un paquete de filetes. Ellos no comían mucha carne roja en el Taller, pero había visto suficientes filetes para saber que todo lo que tendría que hacer era cocinar la cosa un poco y alguien se lo comería. _Un éxito a fin de cuentas_.

—¿Pero qué...?

Brittany se giró a tiempo para ver a Santiago enredar sus pies en el abrigo y tropezar, sujetándose contra el mostrador.

—Oh, lo siento, —dijo ella, apoyándose en la puerta abierta del congelador. — ¿Podría colgar eso?

Santiago recogió la chaqueta y se la quedó mirando un momento; luego pasó la mirada hacia Brittany. Ella esperó. Santa a menudo le echaba la misma mirada _no sé qué hacer contigo_.

Santiago suspiró y puso el cuello de su abrigo en un gancho detrás de la puerta de la cocina. _Genial, un fanático de la pulcritud,_ pensó Brittany con una mueca mental.

 _Si él es un obseso de la pulcritud, debería contratar a alguien para que limpiara detrás de él._

Se abofeteó mentalmente en la frente. _Correcto. Es por eso que estoy aquí._

—Voy a estar en mi oficina trabajando. Llámeme cuando la cena esté lista, —anunció, pero no se fue. En cambio, entró por la cocina y pasó por su lado. El más leve indicio de su loción permaneció en el aire y Brittany respiró hondo. — ¿Hay alguna razón por la que tenemos la puerta permanentemente abierta, o es que simplemente quiere enfriar la habitación un poco?, —preguntó mirando deliberadamente la nevera abierta.

Sus labios se apretaron.

—Es todo este metal en la cocina, —respondió ella, golpeando ligeramente la puerta cerrada. — Detiene mi visión de rayos X.

Los ojos de Santiago se endurecieron.

Brittany hizo una mueca. Ese gen de sarcasmo que había heredado de algún padre desconocido tendía a revelarse en momentos como este.

Santiago parpadeó, pero siguió mirando.

—Era una broma, —dijo Brittany finalmente. — En realidad no tengo visión de rayos X.

Santiago apretó los labios.

 _Este hombre no tiene sentido del humor._

Otro elemento que agregar a la lista. Tener sentido del humor no era un requisito para el espíritu navideño, pero era sin duda un beneficio. Trató de imaginar el Taller sin la risa y se estremeció. Sería como... bueno, como el Mundo Exterior. De repente, echó de menos el Taller. _A Casa por Navidad. A Casa por Navidad. Tengo que llegar a casa por Navidad._

Tomo el paquete de filetes y se dirigió a la cocina. Santiago la siguió, deteniéndose justo a su derecha, controlando cada movimiento mientras ella colocaba la carne en el mostrador. Sus ojos siguieron su mano; como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera a agarrar uno de los cuchillos y, de repente, se volviera contra él. Si seguía cerniéndose sobre ella, podría tomar en cuenta la sugerencia.

Se dirigió a la despensa. Santiago la siguió.

—¿Le gusta el arroz?, —preguntó. Era riquísimo y abundante, y estaba bastante segura de que había instrucciones en la caja.

—Sí.

Se inclinó para conseguir una caja de arroz. Santiago se inclinó con ella. Ella dio un paso atrás. Santiago también lo hizo. Cuando él la siguió de regreso a la cocina, ella paró en seco y se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Quiere algo? —dijo bruscamente.

Tenía que preparar la cena y no necesitaba la presión añadida de Santiago observando todos sus movimientos. Mejor si no veía el producto antes de que estuviera cocinado.

Un toque de rojo se trepó por su cuello y él retrocedió.

—Uh, no. Estaré en mi oficina.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él y Brittany dejó caer su frente contra el microondas. Santa había enviado al elfo equivocado.

Santiago no necesitaba a alguien como ella. Necesitaba un elfo alegre y agradable, que nunca se enfadara. Alguien como Teresa.

Brittany inmediatamente desechó la idea. Santiago parecía a punto de estrangular al encargado del aparcamiento. Y sus propios intentos de alegría navideña habían provocado que sus dedos se volvieran blancos al volante. No, Teresa era un poco demasiado alegre para Santiago.

El estómago de Brittany retumbó recordándole que si tenía hambre, Santiago tenía que estar famélico. Miró el trozo de carne congelada.

Santa _debería_ haber enviado a un elfo que pudiera cocinar.

1.

2

3


	5. Chapter 5 Capitulo 3

**La Historia no me pertenece así como los personajes que aquí se presentan**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Brittany recogió el plato de delante de Santiago. Es un hombre más valiente de lo que pensaba, decidió con asombro. El emparedado que ella había comido era comestible, pero no había manera de que realmente fuera a probar su propia cocina. Él se las había arreglado para comer un poco de la carne, dejando sólo la parte todavía congelada del centro y los quemados bordes negros. El arroz principalmente había desaparecido por completo, a pesar de que se había vuelto un poco más moreno de lo que se suponía. ¿Quién sabía que el arroz se quema tan rápido?

Santiago se quedó mirando el mantel despejado, sus ojos se centraron en el diseño. El hombre necesita un poco de risa en su vida.

—Entonces, ¿dejo los platos?, — preguntó ella, parpadeando sus ojos inocentemente. — ¿Alguien se encargará de ellos?

—Brittany. — Su nombre salió de su boca como un suspiro.

Ella chasqueó los dedos.

—Eso es. Yo lo hago. Olvídalo.

Cuando él levantó la vista, ella le guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta de la cocina. La sorpresa en sus ojos no era exactamente humor, pero estuvo cerca. Tenía la extraña sensación de que muy poca gente bromeaba con Santiago López.

A medida que el fregadero se llenaba de agua, Brittany revisó los progresos que había hecho durante su primer día.

Uh, ninguno. Tenía que empezar a ponerse en marcha con esta cosa de espíritu navideño. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en recuperar un espíritu deteriorado?

Ella sumergió sus manos en el agua jabonosa. La espuma resbaladiza se burlaba de su piel entre los dedos mientras fregaba los platos y las pocas sartenes que había usado para crear la incomible cena que Santiago había consumido.

Céntrate. Debería centrarse en un aspecto del espíritu navideño a la vez. Si trabajaba desde muchos lados, él se sentiría abrumado y se replegaría en el fondo de su caparazón.

Los regalos no funcionarían. Por el aspecto de su casa, podía comprar lo que quisiera. Las decoraciones a veces alentaban a la gente a conectarse con el espíritu, pero había escuchado su opinión sobre la decoración.

Suspiró. A lo lejos escuchó el tintineo de las campanas recordándole los arneses del trineo de Santa Claus.

Tal vez sólo debería decirle que era un elfo y que podían trabajar juntos para engañar a Santa. Buena idea. Intenta engañar al hombre con las listas de los traviesos y la lista de los buenos.

Mientras raspaba el arroz quemado de la cacerola repasó rápidamente las cualidades del espíritu navideño. Alegría, paz, compartir... compartir. Levantó los ojos y miró por la ventana.

—Es perfecto. Es algo activo, —dijo en voz alta. Por su contacto limitado con él, Santiago parecía el tipo de persona que necesita una tarea, algo físico. — Puedo enseñarle a compartir.

Ella sumergió un plato en el agua caliente para enjuagar. Pero ¿compartir qué? No el dinero. Había visto por sí misma con qué indiferencia daba el dinero. Eso no era compartir. Eso era comprar a alguien.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió. Santiago entró en la habitación, llenándola con su presencia. Su nuca hormigueaba como si pudiera sentir su mirada. Lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Viene a ayudar?, —preguntó. Eso es, pensó ella con una risa silenciosa.

Yo podría enseñarle a compartir mis tareas.

—El teléfono es para usted.

—¿Para mí?

Él sostenía un teléfono inalámbrico.

Brittany miró hacia abajo. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de espuma de jabón hasta los codos.

—¿Podría usted... tal vez... — Ella inclinó la cabeza para mostrarle dónde depositar el teléfono.

—¿Qué? Oh. Sí.

Él puso el auricular contra su mejilla y lo mantuvo allí con la mano.

—¿H… Hola?, —preguntó Brittany.

—¿Brittany? ¿Eres tú? —La voz retumbó desde la distancia. Desde el Polo Norte en verdad.

—San… — Ella vio a Santiago por el rabillo del ojo. — Oye, ¿es usted, señor?

—Sí, lo siento, la línea es muy mala. No tienes mucha necesidad de un teléfono. Sólo quería asegurarme de que llegaste bien y pudiste ubicarte en su casa.

—Sí, sí, lo hice.

El indescriptible aroma que asociaba con Santiago le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones. Parecía llenarla e inundar su cuerpo con comodidad. El calor que había experimentado anteriormente regresó como un latido lento en su núcleo. Incapaz de contenerse, se acercó más. El calor irradiaba del cuerpo de Santiago, superando el frío que parecía acechar siempre dentro de ella.

—¿Cómo te va?, —preguntó Santa.

¿Está pidiendo un informe de que todo va bien?

—Bien. Estamos avanzando. —Santiago suspiró y se movió, colocándose en una posición de impaciencia. — Pero, señor, estoy un poco ocupada ahora.

—Oh, no quiero obstaculizar tu progreso. Buena suerte, Brittany. Supongo que nos veremos la víspera de Navidad.

—Espero que sí, señor. Adiós. —Ella se retiró del camino del teléfono y sonrió agradecida. — Un viejo amigo, —dijo a modo de explicación.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Casi ha terminado? Puedo mostrarle su habitación.

Ella enjuagó el último plato y lo puso en el seca platos.

—Todo listo.

—Hay un lavavajillas, ¿sabes?, —dijo. Indicó el aparato bajo la encimera, junto al fregadero.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta lavar los platos. Es relajante.

Conforme dijo las palabras, se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas. Ella sonrió a sus ojos, compartiendo con él su placer con el simple toque de sus manos con agua jabonosa. Era el primer paso. Tenía que enseñarle a compartir. Incluso a compartir algo tan básico como la felicidad, era un riesgo. Te hacía vulnerable. Abría la posibilidad de rechazo ante el regalo. Ella esperó.

Casi visiblemente, pudo ver su respuesta. Una leve sonrisa se inició en sus ojos. Ella se estremeció, esperando por la luz para afianzarse. Las etapas infantiles de la sonrisa la atrajeron más cerca y el impulso de tocarlo regreso. Sin pensar, ella puso su mano sobre el esternón... y, al instante, dejó cinco marcas del jabón de sus dedos.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus ojos, y nunca hizo el viaje hacia su boca.

—Oops.

—Le mostraré dónde va a dormir, —anunció. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, esperando claramente a que Brittany lo siguiera.

Ella dejó caer el trapo sobre la mesa y suspiró mientras lo seguía. Es un comienzo. Él está ahí. Sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de romper las barreras de hielo alrededor de su corazón.

La guio por el pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación en la parte trasera de la casa. Las flores de un pálido color lavanda decoraban la colcha a juego con las cortinas que cubrían la ventana y la tupida alfombra le hizo cosquillas en las plantas de los pies descalzos. Brittany entró en la habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Los resortes la hicieron rebotar hacia arriba un par de veces. El colchón era suave y la habitación bien decorada pero, como la cocina, había una frialdad impersonal con la que Brittany se encontró incómoda.

—¿Dónde duerme usted?, —preguntó, balanceando los pies al final de la cama.

Los ojos de Santiago se abrieron. Vio los músculos de su cuello al tragar convulsivamente. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—Arriba.

— Puedo verlo?

—¿Por qué?

—¿No debería saber dónde duerme?, —preguntó.

Brittany no podía culparlo por su indecisión. Ella no se había comportado de la manera más normal para la forma humana hoy. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que la hubiese siquiera dejado entrar en la casa.

—Si voy a limpiar ahí, debo saber dónde está.

Eso pareció ayudar a Santiago tomar una decisión. En silencio, la llevó arriba. Golpeó una puerta.

—Dormitorio. —Golpeó la puerta al otro lado del pasillo. — Dormitorio. — Señaló la puerta al final del pasillo. — Dormitorio principal.

Brittany pasó junto a él y abrió la puerta indicada. Su pecho se expandió mientras sus hombros se echaban atrás, como un gato que protege su territorio. Ella se detuvo en la puerta, pero se asomó dentro.

La cama más grande que Brittany jamás había visto dominaba la habitación. Las colchas negras y marrones estaban perfectamente decoradas en las esquinas.

Tres o cuatro elfos podían dormir en esta cama.

—¿Duerme usted aquí solo?

Una tos ahogada escapó de la garganta de Santiago. Brittany le miró para asegurarse de que la comida que había cocinado no estaba envenenando su organismo, pero se detuvo con un único jadeo.

Su frente se arrugó en una serie de apretadas líneas mientras las cejas se tensaron.

—La mayoría del tiempo, sí.

La bombilla se iluminó encima de la cabeza de Brittany. Por supuesto. Esto era. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para enseñarle a compartir.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Brittany decidiera con quién iba a compartir la cama.

—No se preocupe. Yo dormiré con usted.

—¿Perdón? — Las palabras brotaron desde el profundo interior de Santiago.

—Yo dormiré con usted. Quiero decir, con una cama tan grande, podríamos hacer una fiesta e invitar a los vecinos. Además, a nadie le gusta hacerlo solo. Es mucho mejor con alguien más. Voy a buscar mis cosas.

Ella había llegado a la parte superior de las escaleras antes de que su voz la detuviera.

—Está asumiendo demasiado. ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero dormir contigo

—¿No quiere?

—Bueno, eso no viene al caso.

Ella sonrió con simpatía.

—No se preocupe. Le va a encantar para cuando haya terminado. Volveré en un minuto, —prometió ella y corrió escaleras abajo.

Santiago farfulló algunas incoherentes protestas, pero Brittany siguió caminando. Aprender a compartir no era una cosa fácil de hacer; no para un adulto, pero después de unas cuantas noches durmiendo juntos, él se acostumbraría a ella.

La idea de dormir al lado de Santiago envió una ráfaga de cálido hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Nunca le había gustado el frío. Había sido el único elfo en el Polo Norte que había conseguido una manta eléctrica por Navidad. E, incluso sin abrazarse a él, estaba segura de que el calor natural de su cuerpo calentaría la cama.

En la habitación que Santiago le había mostrado en el piso de abajo, la maleta que había hecho en el Polo Norte había aparecido misteriosamente a los pies de la cama.

Ella sacó su camisón mientras pensaba en Santiago.

Él no estaba contento con la idea de compartir su cama, pero eso sólo era miedo, estaba segura. Tenía que demostrarle que no estaba mal, que el compartir no lo hacía débil, pero si la echaba, nunca tendría la oportunidad. Bueno, sólo tendría que darle un pequeño empujón.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y reuniendo el poder mágico en su corazón.

—Desearía que Santiago compartiera su cama conmigo.

Las espirales de magia se deslizaron desde su interior y salieron flotando en el cosmos. Lo había hecho. Probablemente no era el mejor uso de su poder, pero tenía que comenzar en alguna parte.

Cuando Santa volviera a llamar, por lo menos tendría progresos de los que informar. Con un poco de suerte, para entonces, le habría enseñado a Santiago a compartir. Otro delicado arrebato de calor brotó de su interior mientras se ponía el camisón por la cabeza y sonrió mientras recordaba la calidez de la mano de Santiago entre las suyas. De alguna manera, sabía que sus dedos del pie no estarían fríos esta noche.

Santiago vio a su ama de llaves temporal apresurarse por el pasillo. Iba a subir al piso de arriba y dormir con él. Sabiendo que no había nadie más en la casa, por lo que nadie lo vería, se pellizcó en el brazo. Le dolió y no se sobresaltó como si saliera de un sueño profundo. Eso significaba que no era un sueño.

Ella quería dormir con él. Pura fuerza de voluntad había impedido que ella se inmiscuyera en sus pensamientos mientras había trabajado antes de la cena. Le había dado tiempo para controlar las respuestas físicas a su mera presencia. Ahora, la idea de Brittany en su cama reavivó el fuego que había pasado las noches extinguiendo. Gimió y dejó caer su frente contra el marco de la puerta.

No necesito esto ahora mismo. Es Navidad, la adquisición de Henderson es inminente y ahora Brittany.

No, no es Brittany, se corrigió. Enderezó los hombros y entró en la habitación. Es el sexo en general. Es que ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que te has calentado. Los procesos y las tradiciones que rodean los verdaderos hechos parecían merecer cada vez menos el esfuerzo conforme envejecía.

Tal vez debería casarme. La idea merecía alguna consideración. Luego, cuando él quisiera sexo sólo tendría que darse la vuelta y tocar a alguien en el hombro. Elaine estaba ciertamente apoyando la idea. Es decir, el matrimonio. No necesariamente sexo. Había empezado a lanzar indirectas hace unos meses sobre que le gustaría llevar su relación a un ambiente más permanente. Santiago hizo una mueca. Simplemente no le pareció una buena idea.

Ella era la esposa corporativa perfecta; elegante y fuerte en la sala de juntas, pero fría y contenida en el dormitorio. A su alrededor era fácil reprimir las ansias de tener sexo un poco más interesante.

Santiago se sentó en el borde de la cama. La imagen de Brittany tendida sobre el colchón de la señora Pierce y la forma en que sus pechos apretados se balancearon suavemente debajo de su camiseta; joder, él estaba poniéndose duro. Otra vez. En las ocho horas aproximadamente desde que Brittany había entrado en su despacho, de alguna manera había perdido el control; de su cuerpo, de su casa, de su vida.

Se recostó contra el colchón. Había algo en ella que no estaba del todo bien, no era normal. Tal vez fuese la inocencia de sus abiertos ojos que parecía tan real, pero nadie llegaba a su edad sin alguna experiencia. Sin la destrucción de algunos de sus sueños. Santiago pasó el antebrazo por los ojos. Inocente pero seductora. Era una combinación perversa a la cual hombres más fuertes que él habían sucumbido.

No sería desleal para Elaine dormir con Brittany. No tenemos ningún tipo de acuerdo formal. Santiago se quedó mirando el blanco techo. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Estaba realmente considerándolo? Demonios, era difícil no considerarlo. Ella era preciosa y sexy y, maldita sea, quería follar con él.

Examinó las almohadas. Ella tenía razón. Era una cama grande. Más que suficiente espacio para los dos; no importa cuánto se movieran. Sonrió pensando en las mantas de arriba deshechas por la mañana. No podía recordar la última vez que había calentado las sábanas con una mujer.

Gimió y cerró los ojos. No importa si lo quería o no, no podía suceder. Era demasiado arriesgado. No sólo era una empleada, sino que estaba el factor añadido de que una vez que la tuviera en cama él no estaba completamente seguro de poder resistir atarla y follarla duro y durante mucho tiempo, haciendo que suplicara por su orgasmo. Ese prieto y ágil cuerpo extendido, los grandes y tersos pezones hinchados por su boca, el coño húmedo que le apretaba mientras él se sumergía en ella.

Él gimió y trató de apartar las imágenes a un lado. Demasiada tentación. Cuando Brittany subiera, simplemente la enviaría de vuelta a su propia habitación. Recuperando su vida. Si ella quería seducir a alguien, podía encontrar a alguien además de él.

Pero tú lo sabes... Santiago trató de detener la pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza. Era la voz que siempre lo metía en problemas. La que le había convencido cuando tenía doce años de que pegar al profesor con cola a la silla sería divertido. La que le dijo en el instituto que era lo bastante zalamero para tener una cita con la Reina del Baile. Trató de bloquearla en su mente.

Si te acostaras con Brittany, desahogaría la tensión sexual que estás sintiendo. Estarías más relajado. Lograrías terminar más trabajo.

—Todavía estás vestido, —su voz ligeramente acusadora interrumpió su debate interno.

Santiago respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, dispuesto a comenzar una explicación lógica de por qué no podían, no debían dormir juntos. Él esperaba que esa explicación lógica se creara por sí misma en breve.

Excavando en lo más profundo de su fortaleza para enviarla lejos, se preparó y la miró. Si estuviera tratando de seducirme, podría haberse puesto algo más apropiado. Ella estaba de pie con un oso de peluche aferrado firmemente en el hueco de su codo y una mirada inquietante en su rostro. La enorme camiseta que llevaba estaba decorada con luces de Navidad y las palabras "Yo amo las Noches de Navidad". Tenía las piernas desnudas; fuertes y elegantes. Sus ojos se perdieron por sus piernas, disfrutando de algunas fantasías acerca de sus muslos; separados, enrollados alrededor de sus caderas. Incluso sus pantorrillas eran atractivas, y sus pies...

¿Sus pies? Sus pies estaban cubiertos por brillantes zapatillas rojas que se curvaban en los dedos de los pies, formando círculos diminutos.

—¿Qué pasa con esos raros zapatos? — Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que había dicho las palabras en voz alta.

Brittany se estiró cuan alta era. Cuando las comisuras de sus labios se tensaron, Santiago se dio cuenta de que la había ofendido.

—Son muy cómodas y mantienen mis pies calientes.

Caminó hacia el borde de la cama, aparentemente dispuesta a subirse sobre él. Santiago rodó fuera de su camino, y se puso de pie, inmediatamente sus ojos acabaron en su trasero mientras gateaba por encima de las mantas hasta el otro lado.

Su camisón se subió por encima de sus muslos mientras ella se movía, revelando su culo dulce y curvilíneo. Una tira delgada de tela ahuecó los montículos, pero hizo poco por cubrirlos.

Los pensamientos de protesta y esa inteligente respuesta lógica que había estado pensando desaparecieron. Qué había de malo con un poco...

Ella le miró sin pestañear mientras se apoyaba contra el cabecero y levantaba la manta, deslizando sus pies bajo las sábanas.

—¿Tengo que prepararle el desayuno?

—No, —respondió distraídamente, pero el recuerdo de su comida lo trajo de vuelta al presente. — No puedes quedarte aquí.

Déjala quedarse. Se ve bien en tu cama. Se vería aún mejor inclinada sobre el extremo de la misma. Déjala quedarse. Quería que la persistente voz se callara mientras observaba a Brittany acomodarse.

Se detuvo en el proceso de ajustar las mantas y alzo la mirada hacia él con esos ojos. Ojos aparentemente inocentes que mantenían una pizca de acero. Ella estaba en su cama y necesitaría una palanca para sacarla antes de que obtuviera lo que quería. Déjala quedarse.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es mi cama y no te puedes quedarte en mi cama. —Tuvo que luchar para pronunciar las palabras, como si alguna fuerza invisible las mantuviera dentro.

—No hay razón para ser egoísta. Hay espacio más que suficiente. Yo no ocupo mucho espacio.

Como si consolidase su posición, Brittany contoneó su trasero, escabulléndose más abajo en el colchón. El camisón demasiado grande sólo insinuaba un poco de un prieto pezón rozando la parte interior. Dejó el oso de peluche a un lado y sonrió a Santiago.

El oso de peluche, el camisón. La realidad de eso finalmente lo golpeó.

—Realmente quieres decir "simplemente dormir", ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. —La cara de Brittany mostró su confusión. Él sintió cierta satisfacción en ello. Él había estado atormentado por la confusión todo el día. — ¿A qué cree que me refería?

—Nada. —Santiago se quedó mirando la pared y esperó que nunca lo averiguara. Al menos no tenía que encontrar una diplomática forma de rechazarla, pensó burlándose de su propia arrogancia.

Pero eso no soluciona el problema. Todavía estaba en su cama.

—Escucha, si quieres dormir aquí tan desesperadamente, está bien. Quédate mi habitación, me iré a dormir al cuarto de invitados. —Problema resuelto. Se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Pero eso no va a funcionar. No quiero que me dé su cama. Quiero que la comparta conmigo. Es en cierto modo el propósito. —La decepción en su rostro desgarró su corazón y podría haber jurado que las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Santiago se acercó a un lado de la cama y se sentó. Con voz suave, trató de explicárselo.

—Brittany, es que no es adecuado durmamos juntos. — Déjala quedarse. Gatea hasta su lado. La voz apenas si sonaba como la suya.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Sé cómo compartir, —insistió. — Y no voy a ocupar demasiado espacio. ¿Ve?

Mantuvo sus brazos a los lados, como si demostrara la cantidad de espacio que no estaba ocupando. ¿De todos modos, cuál es el gran problema? Los dos somos adultos. Y es sólo por una noche.

Déjala quedarse. Comparte tu cama con ella. Una sensación extraña que no podía explicar se filtró en su pecho.

—De acuerdo, —dijo con un suspiro de resignación, resolvería qué hacer con ella en la mañana.

Los ojos sonrientes de Brittany resplandecían de felicidad y hacia que la zona que rodeaba su corazón doliera. Antes de que pudiera decir nada que reflejara esas sensaciones extrañas, se dirigió hacia el baño principal.

Tío, no te entiendo. ¿En qué te has metido?

Y peor aún, ¿qué voy a llevar puesto en la cama? Él normalmente dormía en calzoncillos o totalmente desnudo. De camino al cuarto de baño, cogió un par de pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta de la cómoda.

Tardó sólo unos minutos en estar listo pero se detuvo, porque no quería regresar muy pronto. La sangre caliente corría con fuerza por sus venas, acomodándose en grandes dosis en su polla. Estar lejos de ella no estaba ayudando. Las imágenes eran demasiado nítidas en su mente; sus desnudos cuerpos balanceando el cabecero contra la pared, su culo mientras él se hundía profundamente en su coño.

Los nervios retumbaron a través de su estómago como mariposas rabiosas. Se sentía como una novia virgen en su noche de bodas, escondiéndose hasta que el ansioso novio no pudiera esperar más. Lo único que ella quiere hacer es dormir.

Maldita sea. No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido con una mujer. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con Elaine hacía tres, no, cuatro semanas pero él no se había quedado. Nunca se quedaba. La última vez que había dormido con una mujer fue... probablemente en la universidad antes de haber aprendido los beneficios de una oportuna salida temprana.

Y nunca había dormido con una mujer sin tener relaciones sexuales con ella primero. No le gustaba tener a alguien más en su cama. Era demasiado restrictivo. Tenía que preocuparse de toparse con ellas, o roncar muy fuerte, o Dios no lo quiera, arrojar las mantas al suelo si tenía demasiado calor.

Había otros tres dormitorios en esta casa y un sofá cama en la oficina. Ella bien podía encontrar otro sitio donde dormir.

Con esa determinación en mente, abrió la puerta. Las luces del dormitorio estaban apagadas, pero podía ver su figura acurrucada al otro lado de la cama, con la cabeza ubicada entre la almohada y su oso de peluche. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente.

Perfecto. Simplemente se deslizaría fuera de la habitación y ella nunca se daría cuenta. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde va?, —preguntó ella con una voz somnolienta¸ que encontró el camino alrededor de su polla, acariciándola como dedos diminutos. Ella gimió suavemente y se dio la vuelta, retirando las mantas de su lado. — Ven a la cama, Santiago, —ella dijo. Luchó pero su cuerpo parecía incapaz de resistir sus órdenes.

Ella le sonrió mientras se deslizaba bajo las mantas y su corazón hizo un giro lento.

—Buenas noches, Santiago. Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí. —Sus palabras se alejaron mientras se hundía en el sueño.

Yo, también. Él mantuvo el sentimiento en silencio, sin saber de dónde había venido. Ella había sido nada más que problemas desde que había llegado. ¿Y cómo diablos había terminado en su cama; y vestidos, él no lo entendía. Brittany era una poderosa y extraña fuerza.

Bueno, mañana, simplemente daría las órdenes. Era su casa y las cosas se harían a su manera.

Las comisuras de la boca de Brittany se curvaron hacia arriba como si todo lo que encontraba en sueños fuese agradable. En la oscuridad se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. Levantó la mano y rozó el dorso de sus dedos a través de la seda de su cabello. Hermoso.

Santiago lentamente alejó la mano. Ahora era su oportunidad de escapar. La sensata voz interior era distante, ahogada por el latido regular de su propio corazón. Su respiración se unió al ritmo de ella.

Se iría, se prometió a sí mismo. En tan sólo unos minutos.

Brittany se acurrucó contra el cálido y sólido oso de peluche que la mantenía a salvo. Sonrió y frotó la mejilla contra la suave tela de su camiseta. Los osos de peluche no llevan camisetas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Todo lo que podía ver era blanco. Algodón blanco. Bueno, ella sabía dónde estaba. Acurrucada contra el pecho de Santiago. Caramba. Había sido una costumbre que los otros elfos habían encontrado muy molesto; su tendencia a abrazar. Había sido trasladada a una habitación individual a una edad muy temprana, porque no importaba junto a que elfo dormía, terminaba acurrucada fuertemente contra ese elfo por la mañana. Los elfos, por naturaleza, no eran fanáticos del contacto físico.

Habían pasado años desde que había compartido la cama con alguien más y era evidente que no había superado la tendencia.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar cómo de cerca estaba y cómo podía salir sin despertarlo. Bueno, no podía acercarse más. Estaba completamente acurrucada sobre su pecho, sus pechos presionando contra el de él. Miró hacia abajo. Una de sus piernas estaba echada entre las de él, un duro bulto presionaba contra su muslo.

Su brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de su espalda, manteniéndola contra su cuerpo, pero ella sabía que no era intencional. Todavía estaba dormido. Si se despertaba, mientras ella estaba tan entrelazada con él, se molestaría.

Tuvo que convencerse a sí misma que moverse era en realidad un reto. Él era cálido y olía delicioso. El calor que manaba de su piel la invadía. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con la poderosa sensación, desde sus orejas hasta los dedos de sus pies; especialmente en ese lugar entre sus piernas. No tenía sentido. Nunca había sentido ningún tipo de calor allí antes, pero ahora... contoneó las caderas un poco. Un destello malvado revoloteo en su interior. Ella se quedó sin aliento.

¿Era esto algún tipo de magia de la que no sabía nada? Se movió de nuevo, presionando hacia abajo la pierna que parecía firmemente afianzada entre las suyas. Una risita tonta amenazó con salir mientras repetía el movimiento. Era simplemente demasiado delicioso.

Santiago gimió desde lo profundo de su sueño. Brittany se detuvo mientras la mano de él se tensaba sobre su trasero. Lo mejor era salir ahora. De alguna manera pensó que él no estaría encantado de encontrarla frotándose contra su cuerpo. Había sido una lucha conseguir que le permitiera quedarse. Casi había logrado deshacerse de su mágico deseo por la noche, así que no podía imaginar su reacción si se despertaba y la encontraba prácticamente encima de él.

Con esa resolución, hizo caso omiso de las interesantes palpitaciones entre sus piernas y movió la punta de los dedos con cautela, tratando de averiguar dónde tenía las manos sin llegar a moverlas. Una mano le hizo cosquillas en su estómago. Eso estuvo bien. La otra descansaba horizontal contra una amplia extensión de piel. Movió los dedos. No sintió nada.

De acuerdo, eso significaba que no era su piel. Se asomó por el lateral y vio su mano debajo de la camiseta de Santiago, envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Respiró profundamente, preparándose para moverse. Las puntas de sus pechos se frotaron contra él enviando nuevos y diferentes escalofríos por su cuerpo. Más parecido al que sintió entre sus piernas, pero más liviano. Esto era, sin duda, algo que tenía que investigar.

Más tarde. Ahora tenía que escapar. Retiró la mano, incapaz de resistir arrastrar los dedos sobre su piel. La firmeza de sus músculos la tentaban a seguir explorando, pero se abstuvo.

Pero cuando trató de moverse, la mano de Santiago la sujetó, manteniéndola presionada contra su costado. Utilizando la mano sobre su estómago, empujó hacia atrás, tratando de liberarse haciendo palanca. Cinco centímetros separaban sus cuerpos cuando el brazo de Santiago se cernió con fuerza alrededor de ella, atrayéndola contra su pecho. El progresivo aumento del latido de su corazón estaba justo debajo de su oreja. Su nariz le acarició el cabello y Brittany pensó que iba a morir de placer; pero no había tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Un gemido en voz baja escapó de sus labios mientras se giraba hacia ella, atrapando a Brittany debajo de él, presionando los labios contra su garganta. Sus piernas se deslizaron entre las de ella y una ardiente y dura cresta se emparejó con la V entre sus muslos. Brittany contuvo el aliento esperando mientras él comenzaba a moverse contra ella, a un ritmo lento y con calma. Oooh, ahí estaba otra vez. La sensación era demasiado deliciosa para resistirse, abrió las piernas y empujó sus caderas contra él, tratando de encontrar ese mismo lugar. Jadeó mientras sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Santiago agarró su trasero y la mantuvo en posición mientras se movía sobre ella. Con cada empuje, masajeaba firmemente el sensible lugar, enviando oleadas de deliciosos escalofríos a través de su núcleo.

Brittany gimió, gustándole el sonido, su peso y la creciente presión. Quería más. Él rozó los dientes a lo largo de su garganta, más un cosquilleo que un mordisco y Brittany no pudo evitar reírse. Se sentía tan bien. Santiago levantó la cabeza, sus ojos soñolientos se abrieron lentamente. Una perezosa sonrisa curvó sus labios. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

La mano sobre su culo se apretó y él la acunó contra el creciente bulto, guiando sus movimientos como si supiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

—Oooh, Santiago, justo ahí. Eso es.

Primero, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Luego, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia ella.

—¿Qué demonios?, —preguntó. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Todo el placer salió de su cuerpo. Sabía que no le gustaría tenerla acurrucada a su alrededor cuando se despertara, pero no había esperado la ira. Abrió la boca para disculparse pero sus labios estaban secos y las palabras no salían.

Las lágrimas ardían en la parte posterior de sus ojos. Empujó su hombro y él se apartó de ella con facilidad; liberándola como si estuviera hecha de fuego.

Brittany se lanzó sobre sus pies y dio un salto hacia el suelo y la puerta.

—Lo siento, —acertó a murmurar mientras escapaba.

Corrió escaleras abajo, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo encerrada en el frío y pulcro cuarto que le había asignado la noche anterior.

Esto no estaba saliendo como había planeado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Caramba. Todo lo que quería era animarlo a compartir.

Ella probablemente lo había desalentado de compartir para siempre. ¿Qué hombre querría compartir su cama con una mujer que se frota contra él?


	6. Chapter 6 Capitulo 4

**La Historia no me pertenece así como los personajes que aquí se presentan**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Santiago miró la forma de escapar de Brittany con su sueño borroso y su mente sexualmente hambrienta para tratar de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder. Se había despertado, sobre Brittany con la polla entre sus piernas. Gimió y cerró los ojos. El calor de su coño todavía se aferraba a su verga. La esencia femenina de su cabello, el sabor de su piel, el tacto de sus uñas sujetando su espalda; se cernía a su alrededor como una nube de sensaciones.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que tenía la intención de salir de la cama una vez que estuviera seguro de que ella estaba dormida. Lo siguiente que supo era que iba a penetrarla.

 _Joder_. No había querido gritarle. No era culpa de ella que sus sueños se hubiesen cumplido al hacer precisamente lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Las imágenes eran vagas, pero todas ellas incluían a Brittany y a él, unidos en una especie de abrazo; él encima, ella encima, de adelante hacia atrás. Lo que fuera. No importaba.

Joder. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Sólo necesitaba follar a alguien. Entonces podría concentrarse. De esa manera, esta noche cuando fueran a la cama…

Se sentó. No, esto no iba a ocurrir de nuevo. Brittany tenía una cama bastante buena abajo. Y dormiría en ella esta noche.

Las palabras sonaron muy firme en su cabeza, pero también lo hizo su resolución de anoche y mira cómo había terminado; entre sus muslos, a dos capas delgadas del paraíso.

Gimiendo salió de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. El espejo no era amable con él esta mañana. Se le veía cansado. Demonios, estaba cansado. Había estado tan ocupado en sueños que no sentía que hubiese conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, dejando correr el agua caliente sobre él. La idea de poner el agua fría fue considerada y rechazada. Podría funcionar, pero por los sueños calientes como los que había tenido anoche, seguidos de una breve muestra de realidad, necesitaría más que una simple ducha fría. Apoyando una mano en la pared, alcanzó y tomó su polla en la palma. Unos movimientos rápidos era todo lo que necesitaba, pero no podría hacerlo él mismo sin más. Quería sentirlo, imaginar otro toque. Brittany.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la fantasía se formara en su cabeza. Brittany estaba de pie a su lado, esos rosados pezones desnudos rozaban su pecho mientras ella lo observaba. Sus ojos brillaban con una promesa sensual mientras su mano se enroscada alrededor de su verga. Suave y delicada; ella deslizó los dedos sobre su piel, del mismo modo en que había acariciado su coche, explorando su polla antes de tomarla con ambas manos. Su casi delicada caricia se tensó mientras se movía en lentos golpes, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Calientes y generosos besos susurraban a través de su pecho enviando más calor a su polla.

—Santiago, se siente tan bien, — susurró ella, esa voz sexy añadiendo potencia a su contacto.

—Eso es, nena. Presiona un poco más fuerte. —El agarre se intensificó y él empujó, duro, un poco más profundo.

—Sí, córrete para mí. Déjame sentirlo.

El ritmo aumentó y se movió acompasado, embistiendo con sus caderas, empujando el prieto agarre, deseando que fuera su coño lo que estaba llenando. Podría encajar perfectamente en ese culo prieto que había enseñado la noche anterior mientras se inclinaba sobre el borde de su cama. Él la habría llenado y la habría montado salvaje y rápidamente. Toda esa energía vibrante dirigida hacia él.

Golpeó las caderas hacia delante y reprimió el grito cuando se corrió, la imagen ante él se hizo pedazos. Se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha; su corazón latía en sus oídos, sus pulmones a punto de estallar. Necesitó respirar calmadamente antes de que pudiera funcionar, esperó hasta que su pulso se ralentizó y, después, terminó su ducha. Con eso fuera de la ecuación, no debería tener ningún problema para llegar al final del día.

Desafortunadamente, a pesar de que su polla estaba relajada, el dolor permanecía. Despertarse en brazos de una ardiente mujer no era como quería comenzar el día; al menos no hasta que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Mañana por la mañana se despertaría solo y eso significaba irse a la cama solo.

Independientemente de lo que ocurriera, Brittany no compartiría su cama otra vez.

Brittany escuchó las pisadas de Santiago en las escaleras y enroscó la prieta toalla alrededor de sus pechos. Ató el extremo final y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada para encontrarse con él. Sus cuerpos chocaron con un fuerte golpe. Santiago reaccionó primero, agarrándola y logrando que ambos se mantuvieran en posición vertical. Tan pronto como los dos se estabilizaron sobre sus pies, la soltó y se apartó. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero el extraño brillo en sus ojos se lo impidió. Su escrutinio comenzó en sus pies y subió, deteniéndose en el borde inferior de la toalla y continuó subiendo hasta que finalmente su mirada se encontró con la de ella. La luz de sus ojos ardía con un sentimiento que ella no acababa de reconocer. Alargó la mano para ver si tal vez Santiago tenía fiebre, pero cuando se acercó, él retrocedió; como si le hubiese lanzado una serpiente.

 _Lo he asustado. Caramba_. No tenía la intención de abordarlo en la parte baja de la escalera, pero necesitaba disculparse antes de que se fuera al trabajo. El día sería una auténtica tortura con esto en su conciencia. —Santiago, yo…

Él levantó la mano para detenerla.

—Brittany, tengo que disculparme.

Ella parpadeó y alzó la cabeza.

—¿Usted?

—No quise gritarte esta mañana. Sin duda, no fue culpa tuya que termináramos... bueno, que termináramos en la posición en la que lo hicimos. No estaba enfadado contigo. Simplemente estaba sorprendido. Por lo tanto, me disculpo por gritarte.

¿Él estaba disculpándose? Pero fue su culpa.

—Pero Santiago…

—Y por supuesto, por ponerte en esa posición.

Brittany quería corregirlo. A ella realmente no le importaba la posición. Había sido muy interesante, pero parecía que a él le angustiaba terriblemente.

—Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder. — _Caramba_. — Tengo que ir a trabajar. Las llaves de la Señora Pierce de la casa y el coche deben estar en el gancho de la cocina. Llama a mi secretaria si necesita cualquier cosa.

—Pero… — Antes de que pudiera empezar de nuevo, él se había ido. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y Brittany se quedó sola.

Ves _, esto demuestra que Santiago es un hombre bueno. Asumió la responsabilidad a pesar de que era culpa mía._

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su habitación. Debería explicárselo esta noche. No era justo que él debiera pensar que fue culpa suya. Cualquier elfo con el que ella alguna hubiese dormido le diría lo mismo. Ella se acurrucaba junto al cuerpo caliente más cercano. Sintió el claro impulso de abanicar su rostro. Santiago había estado sin duda muy caliente. Le llevó un rato barrer a un lado ese recuerdo pero finalmente fue capaz de terminar de arreglarse.

Después de desayunar, vagó por la casa, sin saber qué hacer. Oficialmente era el ama de llaves, pero ¿cómo de sucia iba a estar una casa tras un día?

Tenía que trabajar en su próximo plan de ataque. Santiago había compartido su cama a regañadientes anoche. Debía seguir trabajando en eso. Seguramente estaría dispuesto si ella prometía no terminar encima de él otra vez. No estaba muy segura de cómo iba a cumplir esa promesa, pero se juró intentarlo.

Pero tenía que haber algo más, otro aspecto de la Navidad sobre el que trabajar.

Miró las paredes desnudas.

 _Adornos. Perfecto_. Decoraría y llevaría el espíritu de la Navidad a la casa de Santiago. La imagen de Santiago mirando la bola de nieve de Terry la desalentó por un momento. No le gustaban los adornos. Pero seguro que no le importaría si ella comprara algunos sencillos adornos.

López tenía una maravillosa exposición de Navidad. Iría allí, compraría lo que necesitaba y, tal vez, tendría la oportunidad de disculparse por lo de esta mañana.

Brittany zapateó y miró la olla burbujeante de la salsa de espaguetis; su atención repartida desigualmente entre la cena y Santiago. No le había visto en todo el día. Había estado demasiado ocupado para verla hoy cuando se había detenido en la tienda; por lo menos ese es el mensaje que, con compasión, le había dado Terry.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a inspirar el sentimiento de la Navidad en él si nunca le veía?

Cuando había llegado a casa hacía media hora, había intentado disculparse una vez más por su comportamiento de esta mañana, por despertarse encima de él, pero él sólo había hecho caso omiso, preguntando bruscamente cuándo estaría lista la cena antes de atrincherarse en su habitación.

Había oído el agua de la ducha correr, pero hacía un rato que estaba en silencio. Iba a bajar en apenas unos segundo esperando la cena y sin duda una explicación.

Removió la salsa con aire ausente. No quería echar a perder su cena... no más de lo que su comida ya lo haría. Disculparse ahora era probablemente lo mejor. Solo le llevaría un segundo y, después, podrían sentarse y disfrutar de una buena comida.

Grandes burbujas estallaron del interior de la salsa. Bueno, con suerte una comida comestible. Es difícil equivocarse con la salsa en el mentón.

Encendió la placa bajo el agua y bajó el fuego de la salsa.

La salsa de espaguetis cubría su delantal así que se lo quito antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba.

No es que estuviera ocultándose exactamente; aunque tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido en la escalera. Era que si la escuchaba, podría encontrar otra excusa para evitarla y realmente necesita desahogarse. Había estado confusa todo el día.

En silencio, abrió la puerta de su habitación. El aliento se le quedó en la garganta. Estaba de espaldas a ella, mientras tomaba el reloj y lo colocaba alrededor de su muñeca.

Estaba desnudo. Con su metro ochenta y dos centímetros. Desnudo, excepto por ese reloj.

Su espalda desnuda, los esculpidos músculos de sus hombros, las curvilíneas y firmes nalgas... sus manos se acaloraron. Nunca había visto nada más hermoso. Pero quería hacer algo más que mirar. Quería tocar, sentir esos músculos firmes moverse bajo sus manos.

Había visto a elfos desnudos antes, naturalmente, pero no se parecía en nada a él; todas las prietas líneas y los ángulos interesantes. El traje que había usado ayer había hecho un trabajo mejor de lo que ella había pensado ocultando sus formas. Era hermoso. Una obra de arte. Como un tren de hierro fundido bien hecho.

Sus pechos se sentían pesados mientras se imaginaba jugando con Santiago en la mañana de Navidad bajo el árbol. Podía pasar horas con él. El calor entre sus piernas regresó de prisa, más de la deliciosa calidez de esta mañana. El único problema fue que dejaba detrás un doloroso anhelo que había sido extremadamente molesto durante gran parte del día.

Perdida en los extraños funcionamientos de su cuerpo y su fascinación con el de él, caminó por la habitación. Las líneas de su espalda eran demasiado intrigantes para ser ignoradas. Extendió la mano y deslizó dos dedos a lo largo de la curva de su hombro, siguiendo al músculo hacia su brazo, pasando por alto y casi rozando su parte baja de la espalda. Él se enderezó, pero no se apartó. El calor de su cuerpo se transmitió al de ella y pensó que iba a derretirse por dentro. El fuego bailaba a través de su centro y se extendió hacia su tórax, haciendo que sus pechos se tensaran y hormiguearan.

Arrastró un dedo por el centro de su columna vertebral, dándose cuenta que sus manos no eran lo suficientemente sensibles. Si trazaba esas mismas líneas con la lengua...

 _Saboréalo_. La idea era más tentadora que cualquier dulce de Navidad.

Lentamente él se dio la vuelta y las elegantes líneas de su espalda fueron sustituidas por las marcadas curvas de su pecho. Su lengua se asomó y rozó por encima su labio superior, imaginando el sabor y la textura. Descendió su dedo por el centro de su pecho, después por los deliciosos músculos hasta la tableta de chocolate a lo largo de su estómago.

—Brittany, ¿estas…?

Brittany no oyó la pregunta. Ella estaba demasiado fascinada, extasiada. Tocarle era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Y creó los más agradables centelleos en su interior. Extendió los dedos completamente sobre su estómago, sintiendo los músculos tensarse bajo su contacto.

Se lamió los labios imaginando la sensación de su lengua explorando las marcas y curvas, conociendo sus músculos centímetro a centímetro. Él se quedó inmóvil aun cuando ella lo acariciaba, dejando que sus ojos bajaran hacia su...

Ella saltó hacia atrás. ¿Qué era eso? Esa cosa extraña entre sus piernas. Retiró la mano. Se había movido; como si estuviera vivo. ¿Qué era eso? _Ella_ no tenía uno. Trató de recordar si los elfos varones tenían uno pero no lo recordaba. ¿Cuál podría ser la utilidad de eso? Era de aspecto extraño pero raramente intrigante. La palma contra su estómago, sus dedos se crisparon con el anhelo de tocarlo. Acariciarlo y comprobar su peso. Su calor.

Santiago observó a Brittany y no podía decidir si estaba impresionada o decepcionada por su polla. Lo que le faltaba de longitud extra, lo compensaba con su anchura. Bueno, él no iba a estar allí y ser juzgado como el último pedazo de carne. Agarró el borde de la manta, tiró de ella y la colocó alrededor de sus caderas.

—Tal vez deberías esperar abajo, —dijo. Maldita sea, sonó puritano.

Brittany parpadeó y miró hacia arriba, retirando finalmente la mirada de su entrepierna.

—¿Qué?

—Te veré abajo.

Sentimientos básicos pasaron por su rostro; decepción, confusión, interés. Él no pudo decir cual ganó, pero observó cómo descendían sus ojos, como si quisiera echar otro vistazo. Si no se marchaba pronto, lo iba a conseguir. Entre su inspección descarada, la suave caricia de sus dedos, y sus pechos presionando contra la camiseta de esa noche, su polla iba en aumento.

Si se quedaba por ahí, ella conseguiría más de lo que esperaba... no es que supiera lo que ella esperaba.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Ella se marchó dando media vuelta, alcanzando la puerta antes de mirar hacia atrás. Una vez más su mirada cayó por debajo de la cintura. Sus labios se apretaron como si estuviera considerando una cuestión importante. Después de una mirada persistente, suspiró y se alejó.

Santiago soltó el aire que comprendió había estado conteniendo. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Menos de treinta y seis horas después de su llegada y ya no era el hombre cuerdo y racional que siempre había sido.

No era como ninguna mujer que hubiese conocido. Cualquier otra mujer habría o salido de la habitación cuando lo había visto desnudo o, quizá, tratado de seducirlo, haciendo algún comentario jocoso sobre su culo desnudo. En cambio, lo miró como si nunca hubiese visto un pene antes.

Y luego estaba su boca. La forma en que ella se lamió los labios como si fuera un bocadillo de medianoche. Le había costado un esfuerzo considerable resistirse a agarrarla y enseñarle a esa boca a hacer algún daño real.

Se obligó a respirar y envió pensamientos tranquilos a su ingle. La Señora Pierce estaría fuera al menos durante tres semanas. Nunca lo lograría. Sería una masa temblorosa de hormonas para entonces; y masturbase cada mañana no iba a arreglarlo.

Si hubiera sido sólo un tranquilo y normal deseo de sexo, podría haberlo manejado, pero esto era algo completamente diferente. Algo de su pasado lejano que le recordaba el placer que había en tener una mujer de rodillas, con las manos atadas a la espalda mientras le chupaba la polla. Había dejado esa parte de su vida atrás pero algo en Brittany trajo de vuelta esos deseos.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camisa, dejando la parte delantera fuera del pantalón para ocultar su erección; no es que ella pudiese haber pasado eso por alto.

Durante el viaje a casa y la ducha, había planeado lo que le diría. Era hora de que entendiera las expectativas del trabajo. Era una conversación que tenía con todos los nuevos empleados. Debería haberlo hecho cuando había llegado, pero las fantasías de verla desnuda había tomado prioridad. Ahora, tenía que hacerlo. Decirle lo que tenía que suceder para que él pudiera vivir las próximas tres semanas tranquilo, en una apacible cordura.

No tenía los detalles específicos, pero los puntos principales eran que tenía que cocinar comidas decentes y dormir en su propia cama. Y tenía que usar sujetador. Eso se está convirtiendo rápidamente en una condición para su puesto de trabajo.

Si no se hacía estas cosas, no tendría más remedio que despedirla.

La idea hizo su estómago se revolviera más que con la cena de anoche. Despedir a Brittany sería como patear al Conejo de Pascua.

Su reticencia era una revelación igualmente. Se miró en el espejo. Despedía gente todo el tiempo. Era su obligación. No había espacio en el negocio para el sentimiento personal. Así que si Brittany no se podía comportar, tendría que irse.

Asintió con la cabeza en el espejo y... se dio cuenta de que se había dado a sí mismo palabras de ánimo.

 _Me está volviendo loco._

Aferrándose a la última esperanza de cordura, bajó las escaleras, diciéndole a Brittany que quería hablar con ella.

— ¡Salgo en un momento!

No. Tenía que hablar con ella antes de que algo más lo distrajera; como tal vez que él tropezara con _ella_ desnuda. Desnuda y abierta de piernas y brazos como un águila en su cama, con corbatas de seda manteniéndola atada.

Se detuvo al pie de la escalera y casi se atragantó. La fantasía erótica se evaporó, sustituida por el árbol de Navidad más grande que jamás había visto; situado en su sala de estar. Sin decorar pero enorme y real si el olor a pino era alguna indicación. Cuando había entrado en la casa, no había mirado alrededor, demasiado asustado de que pudiese ver otra vez a Brittany medio desnuda. Ese recuerdo de ella con una toalla le había perseguido todo el día.

Y ahora esto.

Había traído un árbol a su casa. Entró en la sala de estar y vio bolsas y cajas apiladas en cada superficie disponible. Purpurina de plata y bolas rojas surgían de cada hueco. Al menos dos docenas de cajas de luces de Navidad estaban colocadas en la mesa de café.

Algunos adornos simples de buen gusto. Eso es todo lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar y sólo porque la tradición así lo exigían. No iba a tener su casa iluminada como... como... como el Taller de Santa.

—¡Brittany!

No esperó a ver si lo había oído o si estaba corriendo para responder a su llamada. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, golpeando la puerta con la palma de la mano.

—¿Qué es toda esa basura en mi sala de estar? Pensé que… — La visión ante él acabó con las palabras en su garganta.

Parecía que su cocina estaba sangrando. El rojo goteaba por todas partes.

Las encimeras, la estufa, el alféizar. Brittany.

—Dije que saldría en un momento. —Agitó su mano. — Retrocede, está…

La olla en la estufa estalló y salpicó salsa roja en el poco espacio que quedaba limpio

—Ahh. Caramba. —Brittany retiró la mano, sosteniéndola contra su brazo.

Santiago se movió hacia delante, agarrando la olla y quitándola de la placa antes de apagarla.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Explotó.

—Eso puedo verlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo pregunta? —Le espetó.

Un grumo de salsa cayó de su pelo y aterrizó con un plaf en el suelo. Sus dedos se curvaron lentamente en prietos puños a los lados.

—No se preocupe, —dijo, aunque sus dientes estaban apretados. — Lo limpiaré.

—Te ayudaré.

—¡No! Yo lo haré. Sólo quiero estar sola por un momento.

—Pero…

—Por favor. Vaya a sentarse en el comedor, le llevaré la cena en unos minutos.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a protestar, o consolar o algo, pero la firme línea de su mandíbula le advirtió que se marchara. Salió de la cocina y entró en el comedor, sentándose a la mesa como le había ordenado.

Las cacerolas resonaban y se estrellaron seguidas por gruñidos en voz baja, lo que supuso que era Brittany maldiciendo. Al escuchar el estruendo alrededor, prestó su atención hacia los montones de adornos de Navidad que esperaban a ser colgados; incluso ese pensamiento doloroso era mejor que pensar en la salsa roja goteando del techo de la cocina. Destruiría su casa; si no lo hacía con la salsa de espagueti entonces lo haría con esos adornos. No podía dejarla poner toda esa basura en sus paredes. Y en base a su actuación de esta noche con la cena, no podía dejar que diera de comer a sus invitados mañana por la noche. Envenenar a la Junta de Administración no le parecía una buena idea justo antes de Navidad. Y no justo antes de que él quisiera su apoyo para la adquisición de las tiendas Henderson.

—Aquí. — Él saltó. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no la había oído entrar.

Sus ojos rastrearon el rostro de Brittany; todavía salpicada de salsa, antes de darse cuenta que ella le tendía un plato, repleto de bocadillos. Emparedados de aspecto comestibles. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Algo salió mal con la salsa, —dijo encogiendo los hombros de forma cansada. Depositó el plato delante de él antes de dejar caer una bolsa de patatas fritas en la mesa. — Un desastre en la cocina al día es suficiente.

Ella tomó uno de los bocadillos y se lo puso en el plato.

—Brittany, tenemos que hablar.

Asintió forzadamente, como si supiera lo que iba a venir.

—Déjeme ir a cambiarme. Volveré. —Ella tomó un sándwich y desapareció en su habitación.

Santiago mordió el emparedado y gimió. El pan fresco rodeaba un montón de pavo y, si acertaba, queso provolone, borrando cualquier idea de negocios de su mente. Suspiró y se deleitó con el sabor de la sencilla comida. Decidiendo que podía vivir de emparedados para el resto de su vida, mordió otro gran bocado.

Casi había terminado cuando ella regresó con aspecto húmedo y enrojecida. El cabello caía sobre sus hombros en tirabuzones desiguales. La humedad se aferró a su cuello y mirar era lo único que podía hacer para no tirar de ella hacia sus brazos y lamerla. Lo único que lo detuvo fue el recuerdo de su sala de estar.

Con un suspiro, se sentó a su lado.

Retorció sus dedos viéndose notablemente humilde para una mujer que se había metido de forma intimidante en su cama la noche anterior.

—Me gustaría disculparme.

—Si me hubieras preguntado primero, no tendrías que disculparte.

Ella se enderezó y una extraña luz brilló en sus ojos.

—¿Quiere decir que si hubiera pedido permiso antes, no se habría molestado?

—Por supuesto que no, —dijo sintiéndose muy generoso. Todas las cosas con moderación, incluyendo los adornos de Navidad. — Entiendo que hay un lugar para esas... cosas, pero tenemos que mantenerlo sutil.

Sus labios se apretaron

—No estoy segura de poder hacerlo. Quiero decir que está bien en teoría, pero es un problema que he tenido durante años.

—¿Como una compulsión? — ¿Un decorador Navideño compulsivo?

—Más bien como un acto inconsciente, por lo que aunque no puedo garantizar que funcione, haré todo lo posible por quedarme en mi lado.

—¿Tu lado? —Se preguntó si se había perdido algo y había dividido su casa.

—De la cama. Como he dicho, es algo inconsciente. Me duermo donde estoy pero todas las mañanas me despierto abrazada al cuerpo más caliente cerca de mí. — Se encogió de hombros. — Y esta mañana era usted.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Espera. ¿A cuántos hombres desconocidos había abrazado ella? Sabía que no podía hacer esa pregunta; que no era de su incumbencia, pero sentía curiosidad. En cambio, dijo:

—¿Está planeando dormir de nuevo conmigo esta noche?

Se echó a reír.

—Bueno, por supuesto. De eso trata lo de compartir. Estoy tan contenta de que no esté molesto por lo de esta mañana. — Ella colocó los dedos sobre su muñeca y lo acarició suavemente. Fue una caricia inconsciente que le hizo pensar en el mismo toque delicado sobre su polla. — Tengo que decir, que estaba muy cómoda cuando me desperté. Usted es agradable y caliente.

Él se había sentido caliente cuando se había despertado. Demonios, había estado ardiendo. Santiago miró a Brittany mientras mordisqueaba otro emparedado.

Parecía ajena al trasfondo sexual que había entre ellos.

—Así que, después de cenar, ¿empiezo a decorar?

Decoración. Eso es, él iba a hablar con ella acerca de la decoración.

—Sí, Brittany sobre esos adornos… —¿No son maravillosos?

—…Y ese árbol.

—Me llevó una eternidad traerlo a casa pero lo logré. Ahora entre los dos, podemos colocarlo todo arriba.

—No, Brittany no pondremos nada arriba.

—Pero pensé que podríamos…

—No tendré todos esos adornos en mi casa.

Los bordes de los ojos se tensaron y lo dulce e inocente que había parecido ser la mitad del tiempo había desaparecido. Fijando su mirada en la de él, se inclinó hacia delante.

—Vamos a tener invitados aquí mañana por la noche, para una cena tradicional de Navidad, ¿verdad? —Santiago obligó a sus ojos a permanecer en su rostro, y que no vagaran hacia sus pechos, elevados junto con los codos. Él asintió con la cabeza. — No podemos tener una casa desnuda.

 _Desnuda. Una mala palabra que utilizar_. Su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta. Brittany continuó, ciega a la tortura en que Santiago se encontraba. Respiró unas pocas veces de forma superficial y trató de seguir su conversación.

—¿No cree que nuestros huéspedes pensarán que es raro si no tenemos algunos adornos?

—Sí, —accedió finalmente a regañadientes.

Brittany se esforzó por ocultar su sonrisa. Debería haber escondido los adornos. Se veían un poco abrumadores apilados todos juntos. Y tenía que admitir que se había pasado. Su idea de comprar unos pocos adornos sencillos se había ido a la porra cuando había visto todas las opciones hermosas y, luego, cuando el asistente de tienda le había dicho a Brittany que podría cargar sus compras a la cuenta de Santiago... bueno, se había pasado un poco.

—No se preocupe. Se verá precioso, —le aseguró. — Soy una experta en adornos de Navidad.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero había visto a suficientes elfos hacerlo para saber cómo funcionaba.

Él levantó la mano y sacudió la cabeza, claramente lavándose las manos ante la situación.

—Está bien. Haz lo que quiera.

Comió el último bocado de su emparedado y lo masticó hoscamente.

Su mirada casi la hizo reír. Era una mirada que sin duda había transmitido a Teresa en más de una ocasión. Pero extrañamente desde que llegó aquí, había estado más alegre. La idea de la decoración e incluso las temidas canciones de Navidad ya no le provocaban una mueca de dolor. Realmente estaba ansiosa por decorar. Sería especialmente divertido si Santiago se uniera a ella pero, de alguna manera, no creía que suplicar por su gozo de Navidad fuera a influir en él.

—¿Quiere ayudar?

—No.

—Pero es su casa. Y es Navidad.

—Y si quiero hacer que en _mi_ casa parezca Navidad, contrataría a alguien para hacerlo. —La frialdad en su voz le puso a Brittany los pelos de punta. — Diría que es parte de tu trabajo.

—Y lo haré. Sólo necesito un poco de ayuda. —Parpadeó y trató de parecer indefensa. — Necesito ayuda con las luces. —sonrió. — Esa es la parte tradicional masculina de la decoración, ¿no? Si me ayuda con las luces, entonces puedo hacer el resto mañana.

Puso otro emparedado en su plato; de jamón y queso en esta ocasión, como una ofrenda. Lo miró con recelo, pero finalmente él lo tomó.

 _Caramba_. No había saltado ante la oportunidad de ayudar a la "pequeña mujer". Tenía que intentar otra táctica.

—Si me ayuda con las luces, reduciré los adornos que había planeado.

Esta vez, cuando él la miró, ella podía ver el cerebro del hombre de negocios trabajando.

—Te ayudaré si estás de acuerdo en sólo decorar el árbol y la puerta de entrada, — le ofreció.

Las negociaciones estaban en marcha.

—De ninguna manera. Voy a decorar el árbol y la planta baja, pero no pondré ningún adorno arriba.

—¿Ibas a decorar arriba? —sonó horrorizado.

—Por supuesto.

—Está bien. Te ayudaré con las luces si sólo decoras las escaleras y devuelves la mitad de lo que compraste.

Ella apretó los labios y consideró la idea. Eso no estaría mal. Incluso devolviendo la mitad de ellos, todavía tendría bastante para hacer brillar la casa.

—Es un trato.

Le tendió la mano y él la estrechó de buena gana. Preparada esta vez, suspiró mientras sus fríos dedos eran rodeados por su palma. De alguna manera el calor de sus cuerpos se combinó y multiplicó, hinchando el pecho de ella. Santiago miró las manos durante un largo rato y luego la retiró. Sus hombros se enderezaron y pudo verle recomponerse. Era bueno saber que el contacto tuvo el mismo efecto en él.

—Y el resto de la decoración... no pueden ser llamativo o…

Era evidente que estaba buscando la palabra correcta por lo que Brittany le ayudó.

—U hortera. No se preocupe. Nuestros invitados se lo pasarán de maravilla.

Él transfirió su desconfiada mirada desde el plato hacia ella.

—¿Qué hay de la cena? ¿Voy a servir emparedados a la Junta?

Parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Usted querría? —Era difícil no reírse cuando su boca se abrió y él la miró fijamente. — Sólo estoy bromeando. No, no serviremos emparedados. Conforme a lo solicitado, a través de Terry, serviré una cena tradicional de pavo con todas las guarniciones habituales. Será maravilloso, será delicioso.

No parecía creerle, pero no disuadió a Brittany. Todo sobre la comida era relativamente básico. Había escogido las recetas hoy. Comenzaría temprano y ¡zas!, mañana a las ocho de la tarde, tendría un festín digno del mismo Santa. Estaba decidida a que esta fiesta fuera perfecta. Con todos los amigos de Santiago a su alrededor, seguramente su natural alegría y gozo saldría a la superficie.

Cuando terminó de comer y Brittany hubo limpiado los pocos platos que habían utilizado, tuvo que convencerlo una vez más de entrar en la sala de estar. Un hermoso y enorme árbol dominaba la habitación y lo llenaba con el aroma hogareño a pino. Un escalofrío no muy diferente a los sentimientos intrigantes que había descubierto esta mañana mientras yacía sobre Santiago recorrió su espina dorsal.

Una extraño imagen se deslizó en su cabeza. Ella encima de Santiago; bajo el árbol de Navidad.

El calor brotaba de las profundidades de su cuerpo ante el pensamiento.

 _Hmm_. Sin duda algo que en lo que tenía que pensar.


	7. Chapter 7 Capitulo 5

**La Historia no me pertenece así como los personajes que aquí se presentan**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Santiago entró en la sala de estar detrás de Brittany. Pasar unos cuantos minutos colgando luces, era un pequeño precio a pagar para conseguir una versión un poco más sutil de la Navidad en su casa. No había forma en que un árbol de ese tamaño pudiera ser discreto pero podría ser elegante y simple.

Brittany se detuvo y miró al árbol y él casi podía sentir las oleadas de placer circular a través de ella. _Realmente ama la Navidad_ , pensó con un movimiento de cabeza. Volvió la mirada hacia él; y parecía que había más que la alegría de la Navidad en sus ojos. Se parecía a la lujuria. Pero tan pronto como lo hubo visto, desapareció y Brittany le entrego una caja de luces, esperando que empezara. Ella se inclinó y tomo otra caja. El movimiento estiró sus vaqueros sobre su culo.

 _La noche no sería una pérdida completa,_ pensó. Brittany se estaría moviendo a su alrededor. Le daría combustible para sus futuras fantasías. No es que lo necesitara.

—¿Dónde van estas? —dijo, suspirando. Si hacían esto rápidamente, podría trabajar algo antes de acostarse.

—En el árbol. Todas éstas son para el árbol. —Señaló las docenas de cajas apiladas junto a ella. No podía estar hablando en serio. Le prendería fuego al árbol

—Eso son demasiado luces.

—No, no lo son. Es perfecto. Sólo tiene que colgarlas correctamente.

—Si pone todas esas luces, no habrá espacio para nada más.

—No seas tonto. Los adornos van por fuera, las luces van por dentro. — Con los dos llevando las cajas de luces, le condujo al árbol y echó a un lado las ramas más bajas. — Ahora, con mucho cuidado para no romper las agujas, debe enrollar las tiras de luces en cada rama hasta el fondo. Eso hace que parezcan lamparitas.

—¿Quiere que envuelva cada rama individual con luces? —No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Le llevaría horas. Miró a Brittany para decirle que esto no había sido parte del acuerdo, pero las palabras nunca salieron. Eran sus ojos. Éstos le devolvieron la mirada con tanta confianza... en él. Creía que iba a hacer esto.

Que esto era lo correcto.

—Sí. Aquí. —Ella enganchó su cadena de luces con la de él.

Era increíble, él que había evitado la Navidad durante los últimos diez años estaba a punto de envolver un árbol de Navidad con luces; y todo por culpa de un par de ojos azules.

Las dos primeras ramas fueron un reto y bastante dolorosas hasta que consiguió un sistema que evitaba que las agujas le arañaran los brazos. Brittany le estuvo abasteciendo de luces y cháchara. Escuchó mientras hablaba de su viaje de compras, fascinado por su visión del mundo. Todo parecía tan nuevo e interesante.

—Y, ¿cómo fue su día? — preguntó ella mientras se movían hacia la mitad superior del árbol.

—¿Qué? Oh, fue bien. —Para un día infernal.

—¿Qué pasó para que no fuera bien?

Miró por encima del hombro.

—Dije que fue bien.

—Sí, pero no lo decía en serio.

Ella era condenadamente perceptiva.

—Sólo el trabajo. Las cosas relacionadas con las fiestas que preferiría no tratar.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No quieres oír hablar de eso.

—Por supuesto, que quiero. Esto es una parte muy importante de compartir.

Apretó una rama y miró a Brittany.

—Creo que he hecho un trabajo bastante bueno compartiendo.

Ella tuvo la gentileza de sonrojarse, pero no pareció disuadida.

—Y ahora también tiene que compartir las partes difíciles de la vida. Después, no parecen tan malas. Cuénteme su problema, e incluso si no puedo ayudar, se sentirá mejor. Confíe en mí.

Miró fijamente el rostro de Brittany que esperaba ansiosamente. _Confíe en mí._ Quería que compartiera un problema. Bueno, la Navidad era su problema. Las tiendas volverían a la normalidad tan pronto como estas molestas fiestas hubiesen terminado. Su último desafío de las fiestas saltó a su mente. Era uno con el que tendría que lidiar mañana a primera hora.

—Bueno, Santa Claus estaba borracho hoy.

Brittany dejó caer la cadena de luces que sostenía. Su boca se abrió y la mirada en sus ojos era acusadora y llena de dolor. Se despejó un instante después y lanzó un suspiro tenso.

—Oh, lo siento. Por un momento pensé que se refería al verdadero Santa.

—No, no era el verdadero Santa Claus, Brittany, sólo el que trabaja en la tienda principal.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. _¿El verdadero Santa Claus? No hay verdadero Santa Claus._

Ella se rió entre dientes

—Gracias a Dios. Pensé que las cosas se habían desmoronado después de que me hubiera ido. —Sacudió la cabeza y tomó la cadena de luces, desenredándolas.

—Desde que te fuiste ¿de dónde?

El pánico cruzó su cara, pero ella no trató de inventar una mentira.

—De ninguna parte. —Alejó la idea con un movimiento de su mano.

—¿Qué hiciste? Obviamente lo despediste, —dijo, evitando que hiciera más preguntas. — No se puede tener a alguien así arruinando la Navidad a los niños.

O molestando a los muchos padres que compraban, su conciencia de comerciante añadió en silencio.

—Sí, le despedí. El tercero de esta temporada. Tuve que despedir a otro ayer por robar ropa interior, —explicó. — ¿Dónde voy a encontrar un Santa decente tan cerca de Navidad?

Ella inclinó la cabeza y apretó los labios en una pose que indicaba una profunda reflexión. Sus ojos se abrieron, respiró hondo y dirigió su mirada hacia Santiago.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones. No voy a jugar a Santa.

Su risa ahogada no era nada halagadora.

—No sea tonto. Sería un terrible Santa. No se parece en nada a él y dudo que pudiese hacer una sonora carcajada si se viera obligado.

Santiago conecto la siguiente franja, su orgullo estaba un poco herido porque

Brittany pensaba que él era incapaz de ser el doble de Santa

—Eric.

Santiago miró a Brittany. No podía querer decir _Eric_

—¿Quién?

—Eric. En Contabilidad. El novio de Terry.

—¿Eric? — Santiago se echó hacia atrás para tener una visión más clara de Brittany. — Él tiene varios tics nerviosos y tartamudea cuando habla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Debe ser sólo cuando usted está cerca, porque fue muy divertido y dulce conmigo y adora a Terry. —La irritación tensó los músculos de su mandíbula. ¿Ella pensaba que Eric era guapo?— Creo que van a casarse.

Santiago se distrajo al conectar la última tira de luz.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Pensé que no conocías a nadie en la ciudad.

—He estado aquí dos días. El verdadero amor es muy obvio. —Santiago no sabía cómo responder a eso. Ni siquiera sabía que estaban saliendo — Eric será un muy buen Santa.

—No —contestó Santiago con énfasis.

—¿Tiene alguna otra opción?

—Lo necesito en Contabilidad, —protestó.

—Nadie ve su Departamento de Contabilidad. Todo el mundo ve su Santa.

 _Maldita sea, tenía razón._

—Déjele intentarlo. Sólo tengo esta sensación respecto él.

—Está bien, — reconoció.

—Esto va a hacer de su temporada de Navidad un éxito completo.

 _Ama de llaves de día, consultor administrativo de noche. ¿Puedo ser más afortunado?_ Santiago hizo una mueca ante sus propias sarcásticas y, de alguna manera, proféticas palabras.

Movió los hombros y se dio cuenta que el dolor en su espalda había desaparecido. Maldita sea, tenía razón. Se sentía mejor después de hablar con ella. No es que fuese realmente a pedirle a Eric que hiciera de Santa. La idea era una locura. Por otro lado, la realidad no había sido un requisito importante en su vida desde que Brittany había llegado.

—De acuerdo, ya está. Retroceda. Veamos cómo queda.

Nudos de anticipación ondulaban en su pecho mientras se colocaba al lado de Brittany. Ella asintió con la cabeza para que apagase las luces de la habitación y luego enchufara las luces de Navidad.

El árbol resplandecía; luces de todos los colores, escondidas al fondo de las agujas del árbol brillaban.

—Oh, Santiago, es hermoso.

Ella se arrojó en sus brazos y él no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla. Su cuerpo se adaptó al de él como si hubiese sido diseñado para encajar perfectamente. La lujuria se había desvanecido en las últimas horas por la tarea práctica de colocar las luces de Navidad, pero con un roce volvió, corriendo por su cuerpo, haciendo que su polla se recuperara. Sus manos apretaron suavemente mientras la acercó, sus pechos se ahuecaron entre sus cuerpos.

—Muchas gracias, —suspiró ella con esa voz de sirena.

Se inclinó hacia el abrazo, colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho y mantuvo los brazos estrechados holgadamente alrededor de su espalda. Su polla se hinchó impulsada por el deseo de bajarla al suelo y hacer el amor con ella a la luz del árbol de Navidad. Las luces resplandecerían en su cabello, en sus ojos mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella, abrazándola. Se tomaría su tiempo, montándola lentamente, haciendo que las luces se convirtieran en estrellas cuando se corriera en el centro de su mundo.

Cuánto tiempo permanecieron allí, Santiago no lo sabía. Brittany parecía contenta y por alguna razón, Santiago no quería molestarla. Con un suspiro, ella finalmente levantó la cabeza.

—Es tarde. Realmente deberíamos irnos a la cama. —Su cuerpo saltó para decir que estaba de acuerdo. — ¿No está cansado?

Al salir del abrazo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se estiró, gimiendo mientras se movía. Incapaz de hablar, la miró moverse, esa sensualidad lenta guiaba cada movimiento.

—Sí, definitivamente está cansado. Está empezando a desvanecerse sobre mí.

Ella tomó su mano entre las suyas y le condujo hacia la puerta.

—Todo lo que necesita es una noche de sueño en la cama y se despertará renovado y listo para enfrentar al mundo.

Santiago asintió en silencio. Una noche en la cama era lo que necesitaba, pero dormir no iba a ayudar con su problema. Una noche de mucho sexo ardiente podría calmarle, pero con el volumen de sus fantasías, parecía que sería necesaria una cura de un fin de semana.

A pesar del ruido que corría a través de su cabeza, siguió a Brittany escaleras arriba, sintiéndose inusualmente cómodo; como si hubiesen hecho esto antes muchas veces. Brittany charlaba mientras caminaban, contándole su lucha por llevar a casa ese enorme árbol. La risa con la que relataba cómo explicó al taxista que hablaba muy poco inglés, que ella quería atar un árbol de tres metros al techo de su taxi era contagiosa. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando entraron en el dormitorio o que Brittany fue a su vestidor para ponerse el camisón.

Cuando ella desapareció en el cuarto de baño, abrió el cajón de su tocador y vio su ropa interior y algunos trozos pequeños de satén que ciertamente no fueron diseñados para su culo.

Ella salió del baño unos minutos más tarde, oliendo a pasta de dientes y pareciendo descansada.

—Brittany, ¿qué está haciendo tu ropa aquí?

Se detuvo junto a él y echó un vistazo por encima de su brazo para mirar en el mismo cajón.

—Tenía que ponerlas en algún sitio. Parecía absurdo tener que bajar sólo para buscar la ropa. Además tiene tanto espacio...

—Que decidiste que podía compartir algo de ese espacio.

—Exactamente.

Ella parecía complacida de que él entendiera su lógica. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, se arrastró a su cama y se sentó, esperando a que él se uniera a ella. El camino de menor resistencia parecía ser ponerse los pantalones y acostarse a su lado. Esperar hasta que se quedara dormida y entonces escapar.

Había hecho la misma promesa anoche, pero lo decía en serio esta vez.

Carcajadas sonaron como si su conciencia hiciera eco en su cabeza.

Brittany se sentó en la cama esperando a que Santiago regresara del baño. Ciertamente parecía llevarle mucho tiempo prepararse para ir a la cama. Consideró que podría estar escondiéndose, pero decidió que no podía ser cierto. Él no parecía de esos tipos.

Pero eso era parte de su problema. Ella no conocía su tipo. Ella no lo podía comprenderle y no era muy comunicativo respecto a la información. Nadie en la tienda parecía conocerlo bien. Todos dijeron que era un excelente hombre de negocios, pero más allá de eso, tenían poca interacción con él. Necesitaba una manera de conseguir entrar en su cabeza; averiguar lo que quería, cuáles eran sus sueños.

 _Hmmm. Sueños._

No era exactamente una práctica aceptada pero podía desear cualquier cosa; incluso acceso a sus sueños.

 _Santa no lo aprobaría._

Santa no tiene por qué saberlo, señaló mentalmente, silenciando su conciencia. Si ella iba a hacer algún progreso, necesitaba alguna información secreta y los sueños de Santiago sería un lugar perfecto para empezar.

Cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo.

—Me gustaría compartir los sueños de Santiago esta noche.

Deseó que la magia saliera al mundo y abrió los ojos. Era un deseo difícil y no había manera de saber si se haría realidad hasta que los dos se quedaran dormidos.

Él salió del cuarto de baño, vestido con pantalones cortos y una camiseta que se pegaba a su pecho. Su mirada bajó justo por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón hacia esa intrigante parte del cuerpo que sólo había vislumbrado antes. Caramba. No había manera de verlo, no con la camiseta cubriéndolo. Brittany se retorcía bajo las sábanas mientras él se metía en la cama.

Después de un rápido buenas noches, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a ella. Suspiró y trató de hacer lo mismo; con la esperanza de que lo que fuera que llenara sus sueños le diera una idea de cómo hacer que sus deseos se hicieran realidad.


	8. Chapter 8 Capitulo 6

**La Historia no me pertenece así como los personajes que aquí se presentan**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 _Santiago entró en la sala de estar, el árbol recién encendido brillaba con cientos de luces. De detrás del árbol, Brittany apareció, vistiendo nada más que luces de Navidad. Las tiras blancas rodeaban su cuerpo, acunando sus pechos y entrecruzándose por encima de su estómago. Ella centelleaba mientras caminaba hacia él._

— _Feliz Navidad, Santiago, —susurró mientras arrastraba los dedos por su pecho._

 _Era como un camino de fuego sobre su piel mientras ella le tocaba, pasando por los músculos del estómago y yendo más abajo. Ella parpadeó esos ojos color azul del mar; la mirada de pura lujuria se incrementaba en sus ojos. Esa delicada lengua asomó mientras ella miraba su cuerpo desnudo. Era la misma mirada fascinada que ella le había echado antes, como si quisiera tocarlo, saborearlo._

— _Sí, quiero probarte, —susurró, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su polla._

 _Santiago apretó los dientes y aguantó, soportando el delicado contacto. Tan dulce. ¿Acaso sabía ella lo mucho que la deseaba? Ella abrió la boca y lamió con la lengua su pecho, casi rozando su pezón._

— _Delicioso, —susurró. — ¿Puedo tener más?_

 _Su mano vagó a lo largo de su polla, acariciando su verga arriba y abajo._

 _Parte de su mente sabía que algo no estaba bien, que esto no podía estar pasando, pero no había manera de resistir su voz de sirena. O el hambre que vibraba a través de cuerpo. Ella quería esto. Quería su polla, en su boca, en su coño, en su culo. Quería que él la llenara._

 _Lentamente, con una sonrisa seductora, se dejó caer de rodillas. Santiago contuvo el aliento mientras su boca se abría y ella se acercaba a su polla. Su lengua oscilo, probando el glande con incursiones rápidas mientras empujaba sus manos hasta sus muslos, rozando los dedos entre sus piernas._

— _No me provoques, pequeña, —ordenó, deslizando los dedos entre su cabello. Sus ojos brillaban por el poder y el placer mientras inclinaba la cabeza de ella hacia arriba. — Tómalo en tu boca, Brittany._

 _Sus palabras eran firmes y pudo ver, casi sentir el pequeño escalofrío de placer que resbalaba por su espalda. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y lamió de un sólo lametazo toda la longitud de su polla. Cuando llegó a la punta, vaciló; sus ojos desafiándole para que se lo ordenara._

— _Serás castigada, —le advirtió, y sus ojos brillaron ante las posibilidades._

 _Ella hizo girar su lengua una vez alrededor de la gruesa cabeza gruesa antes de abrir la boca completamente y aceptarlo en su interior. El calor y la humedad rodeado su polla, poniéndola incluso aún más dura a medida que ella la comía. El grave zumbido de su gemido vibró a través de su polla mientras ella empezaba a moverse, con lentos y lánguidos lametazos, moviendo la cabeza una y otra vez, dejando que le llenara la boca y retirándose._

 _Necesitando más, necesitando moverse, mantuvo su cabeza inmóvil y empujó su polla profundamente en su boca, con golpes superficiales. Sus labios se apretaron alrededor de su eje creando una succión ligera cuando ella se apartó._

— _Nena, estoy a punto de correrme, —le advirtió. Ella no retrocedió. Gimió como si quisiera que él se corriera en su boca. — Brittany, yo…_

 _Estalló, derramando su semen dentro de ella. Su lengua nunca se detuvo, trabajándolo, lamiéndolo mientras su polla languidecía._

 _Lentamente, con una intención perversa llenando sus ojos, se puso en pie y se apretó contra él con sus iluminados senos hundiéndose en su pecho._

— _Tan delicioso. ¿Te gustaría saborearme?_

Brittany se despertó, jadeando en busca de aliento, su corazón latía con fuerza. Parpadeó en la oscuridad, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran mientras miraba fijamente a Santiago. Él yacía a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente abiertos, como si él también estuviera teniendo dificultad para respirar.

Su sueño. Había sido extraño y maravilloso. Se lamió los labios con ganas de sentir lo que la Brittany del sueño había sentido, con ganas de darle ese placer increíble. Junto a ella, el gimió y se movió rodando hacia ella. Brittany se mordió el labio inferior y trató de ver si ese músculo extraño entre sus piernas era duro como lo había sido en su sueño, pero estaba demasiado oscuro.

Aún encerrado en sus sueños, Santiago gimió. Brittany se dejó caer en la cama y se obligó a dormir. No sabía qué era lo siguiente que iba a pasar, pero ella no quería perderse ni un momento.

 _La imagen se transformó delante de él, cambiando hasta que él estuvo de rodillas, con Brittany encima de él. Las luces habían desaparecido, dejándola vestida con cuero negro, un corsé elevando sus senos altos y firmes. Un liguero negro sostenía medias transparentes, pero dejaba al descubierto su coño. Su pie estaba apoyado en la cama dejando su coño delicioso abierto para él._

 _Santiago deslizó sus manos por sus elegantes muslos, abriéndolos más, dándole acceso completo a su sexo. Él la observó mientras la tocaba. Como cualquier otra emoción, Brittany llevaba el placer abiertamente. Él le dio un beso en la parte interior de su muslo, sacando la lengua para saborearla. El aroma de su coño, la embriagadora excitación femenina saturaba sus sentidos y presionó hacia arriba, necesitando ese sabor en su lengua. Deslizó su lengua en la parte superior de sus labios, jugando en ellos con caricias delicadas._

— _¿Quieres mi boca sobre ti?, — susurró, con su aliento caliente en su coño. — ¿Es eso lo que quieres, cariño?_

— _Sí. — Sus palabras estuvieron acompañadas por un lento giro de sus caderas, como si ella estuviera hambrienta por más._

 _Pasó la lengua por los labios de su coño, capturando una pizca de su humedad._

— _Este dulce coño está húmedo y ansioso de mí. —Le dio un beso en su montículo justo por encima de su clítoris. — Sólo de mí._

— _Sí, Santiago._

 _Sus dedos se apretaron sobre su culo mientras la atrajo hacia su boca, abriendo sus piernas por completo. Mantuvo los suaves roces, burlándose de ella con movimientos tiernos, con palpitantes golpes con su lengua, las caricias esparcidas por todas partes. Su sabor se filtró en él mientras se movía y lamía, chupando los labios de su coño, rodeando el prieto bulbo de su clítoris._

 _Todos sus sentidos se unieron a la maldita lengua embriagadora. Él escuchó sus gemidos, saboreando cada sonido de placer, cada jadeo de sorpresa. Los dedos de ella agarraron la cabeza de él manteniéndolo allí mientras se retorcía, tratando de acercarle._

 _Sabía lo que ella necesitaba, pero se contuvo, adorando el hábil deslizamiento de su lengua a través de su piel._

— _Santiago, por favor. —Sus gemidos de súplica se unieron a la multitud de sonidos que resonaban en su cabeza. — Por favor, Santiago, te necesito._

 _Él sostuvo sus caderas firmes mientras empujaba su lengua en su coño, frotando la punta contra la pared superior. Brittany dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando él se adentró más profundamente, saboreando su dulce coño, disfrutando cada centímetro que pudiera alcanzar con la lengua antes de sacarla y subirla, girando alrededor de su clítoris. Ella gritó mientras el chupaba su clítoris entre sus labios, trabajando suavemente hasta que la oyó jadear y sintió la malvada tensión cerrarse a través de su cuerpo. Continuó, saboreándola y provocándola hasta que gimió su nombre, pidiendo más, pidiéndole a él. Levantó la cabeza; sus ojos azules brillaban con el placer y el hambre. Más. Él quería más. Hundió el rostro entre sus piernas y una vez más la empujó hacia…_

Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron de golpe. Yacía perfectamente quieta, manteniendo su cuerpo en el sitio mientras examinaba las extrañas sensaciones que surgieron a través de ella. El espacio entre las piernas; el lugar que Santiago había lamido en su sueño, le ardía. Apretó las rodillas. El cosquilleo se desplazó rápidamente a través de ella. _Wow. ¿Qué es eso? M_ iró a Santiago. Todavía estaba profundamente dormido. Todavía profundo en sus sueños.

Es extraño cómo los humanos interactúan entre sí. No había visto a nadie comportarse de esa manera. No podía exactamente preguntarle a Santiago. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que había visto en sus sueños y cómo lo había visto? Era un momento privado, pensamientos privados y nunca debería haberlos invadido. Santa iba a estar enojado sin duda por ese deseo. Caramba. Y los sueños de Santiago no habían ayudado. Sólo la había confundido más y habían provocado que le doliera. Cerró los ojos e invirtió el deseo, enviándole una disculpa mental a Santa.

Un poco más lento esta vez, se acurrucó bajo las mantas cuando el calor dentro de su cuerpo parecía más que suficiente para mantenerla caliente. Y el dolor extraño entre sus piernas no parecía estar desapareciendo. Lo que fuera que Santiago había hecho en sus sueños, parecía que tenía algún tipo de conclusión. Algo que hizo que los destellos brillaran con fuerza.

 _Santiago dio un paso hacia el lateral de la cama. Brittany yacía ante él, con las rodillas flexionadas y su coño abierto y mojado. Él se acostó a su lado._

— _Eso es, nena. Eso es lo que quiero, —susurró._

 _Deslizó su dedo dentro de su coño y sintió el calor húmedo cernirse alrededor de él. Se echó hacia atrás y añadió un segundo dedo. Ella estaba estrecha, tan estrecha, tan lista para su polla._

— _Siempre tan húmeda y caliente para mí. —Ella gimió y él empujó más profundo, sabiendo lo que ella necesitaba. Su lengua y sus dedos. Nada de eso era suficiente, necesitaba su polla, gruesa y dura, penetrándola profundamente. Él arañó con sus dientes a lo largo de su cuello. — ¿Es eso lo que quieres, cariño? ¿Quieres que te folle? ¿Que penetre este dulce coño hasta que todo lo que sientas sea yo?_

— _Sí, Santiago por favor._

 _La suplica en su voz tiraba de él, pero se contuvo. No iba a romper su control. No esta vez. Quería sentirla, provocarla hasta que estuviera rogando._

— _Pronto, cariño, pronto. Entraré en ti. Te follare hasta que lo único que sientas sea yo._

— _Ahora, Santiago._

 _Su coño se estremeció alrededor de sus dedos, pero él mantuvo sus ligeros golpes, reservando una caricia que sabía que la haría correrse. Quería que ella se corriera mientras estaba dentro de ella, su polla reclamando ese coño que le pertenecía solo a él._

 _Le dio un beso en el cuello, moviendo la boca hacia su oreja._

— _¿Estás lista? ¿Puedo follar este coño dulce? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

— _Oh sí, Santiago. ¡Santiago!_

 _Él abrió sus muslos y se situó sobre ella. El calor de su sexo fluía entre ellos poniéndole más duro._

 _No hubo preliminares. Ninguno de los dos los quería y él necesitaba esto demasiado. Colocó su polla en su entrada y empujó dentro. Su grito, de puro placer, reverberó a través de su cuerpo y lo condujo más profundo, más fuerte._

 _Envolvió las manos en su cabello y la mantuvo inmóvil mientras él la montaba; fuertes y sólidos golpes, llenándola una y otra vez. Abierta y húmeda, ella susurró su nombre, suplicando por más. Sus calientes manos estaban por todas partes, acariciando y tocando, rompiendo su control mucho antes de lo que él quería._

— _Santiago._

 _La penetró otra vez. Sólo un golpe más, eso era todo lo que necesitaba._

— _¡Santiago! — Su nombre fue seguido por una tempestuosa sacudida en su hombro sacándolo del sueño._

Se quedó quieto; su mente inmediatamente analizó dónde estaba y lo que había estado haciendo. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿O había estado realmente follando a Brittany? Abrió los ojos y se encontró a si mismo encima de ella con las caderas entre sus piernas, su tobillo enroscado alrededor de la pantorrilla. Se preparó para aguantar su furia y la miró a los ojos. Su polla se movió. No parecía enfadada; parecía curiosa y ansiosa.

Él se retiró, relajando sus caderas, y miró hacia abajo. Ambos estaban todavía vestidos. Su erección estaba poniendo a prueba los límites de sus pantalones cortos, pero él aún estaba cubierto y ella también lo estaba... aunque el trocito de tela que ocultaba su coño no era mucha protección. Eso es bueno. No es que follar a Brittany fuera una mala cosa, se dijo a sí mismo, pero quería recordarlo.

Una marca oscura manchaba sus pantalones cortos y supo que era del coño Brittany. Ella estaba húmeda.

—Uh, Brittany… — _¿Maldición, iba a tener que disculparse de nuevo?_

 _Sólo tenemos que tener relaciones sexuales. Entonces, si nos despertamos en esta posición no necesito disculparme, puedo tenerla de nuevo._

 _O podría dormir en una cama diferente._ Le pareció tan extraño que esta fuera la segunda opción que le venía a la mente y lo desagradable que le parecía.

Brittany frotó la mano sobre su hombro.

—Lamento despertarle, pero su reloj no para de sonar y no sé cómo hacer que se detenga.

Él se dio cuenta que la alarma de su radio despertador estaba sonando.

Ella deslizó los dedos por su pelo.

—Es un sonido muy molesto, —dijo, con la voz perezosa y suave.

—Se supone que debe serlo. —Gimiendo, porque una vez más iba a comenzar el día con una erección que no sería ignorada fácilmente, se movió de encima de Brittany y dio una palmada en la alarma. Le llevó unos minutos y una media docena de respiraciones profundas antes de que pudiera considerar levantarse sin avergonzarse a sí mismo. Había estado encima de ella, casi dentro de ella y ¿por qué ella no estaba gritando al respecto? Nada de esto tenía sentido. Los sueños, su respuesta, el hecho de que ella estuviera en su cama en primer lugar. Inhaló y un extraño aroma femenino nubló su cerebro.

Lo más inadvertidamente posible, pasó sus dedos por debajo de la nariz. El pícaro perfume de la excitación femenina cubría su mano. Miró por encima del hombro. No todo había sido un sueño. Obviamente había tenido su mano entre sus piernas. En el sueño había empujado los dedos dentro de su coño, sus dedos la follaron hasta que suplicó por su polla. Su polla se sacudió hacia arriba.

Un vistazo rápido a la hora añadió más estrés a su mañana. Las ocho y diez. Normalmente llegaba a la oficina a las siete y media. A más tardar a las ocho. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sonando?

Se movió sobre el colchón para verla mejor... entonces casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Había rodado hacia su lado, su camisón se había arrugado alrededor de la cintura, con la pierna doblada añadiendo una definida curva a su culo. Su cabello se veía despeinado y revuelto por el sexo. Era una imagen tentadora, aunque ella parecía no tener idea de su impacto en él.

—Un rato. Como dije, era muy irritante.

—¿Por qué me dejaste dormir?

—Uhm. Bueno, necesitaba dormir y estaba teniendo esos excitantes sueños… —Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas; como si ella realmente supiera el contenido de sus sueños. — Quiero decir, parecía estar teniendo sueños muy buenos y yo no quería molestarle. —Se encogió de hombros. — Pero cuando se puso encima de mí, no pude llegar a apagarlo.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, como si ella estuviera acostumbrada a que los hombres despertaran con sus pollas casi en su interior. Y como si la perspectiva no le interesara en absoluto. El pensamiento era bastante aleccionador. Había estado a dos capas delgadas de tela de estar dentro de ella; y ella no parecía interesada.

—Me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a trabajar. —El trabajo era algo que podía entender. Algo tangible y concreto.

—Oh, bueno. También iré.

Santiago se levantó.

—No, Brittany, no puedes venir a trabajar conmigo.

Eso sería demasiado. Era su único refugio de la locura en la que se había convertido su vida.

—Además, ¿no tienes que preparar la fiesta? —vaciló, sin saber a donde quería ir, pero dijo: — Ya sabes, ¿un menú para cocinar?

—Oh, no estoy preocupada por eso. Lo tengo cubierto. Y no estaré mucho tiempo en su oficina. Sólo tengo que conseguir un vestido para la fiesta. —Salió de la cama, poniéndose de pie a unos centímetros de él. Tan cerca que sus pechos rozaron el de él. La caricia delicada era como un par de llamas contra su piel, pero ella era completamente inconsciente. — Usted no quiere que le avergüence delante de nuestros invitados.

Pasó por delante de él y se fue, dejándole aturdido de nuevo.

 _¿Nuestros_ invitados _?_ ¿Por qué sonaba como si Brittany fuera a asistir a la fiesta... no sólo a cocinar para ellos?

Y sobre la cocina... él necesitaba hablar con ella de nuevo. No había recibido ninguna explicación sobre cómo se iba a preparar una comida cuando era manifiestamente obvio que ella no cocinaba. Sus garantías de que todo iba a salir bien no inspiraban confianza.

Santiago estuvo listo más rápido que nunca; después de hacer una llamada rápida a su secretaria. No le explicó por qué llegaba tarde pero le dijo que iba a llegar pronto. Cuando bajó las escaleras, Brittany lo estaba esperando, con un par de vaqueros que abrazaban su culo y una corta parte de arriba que mostraba una pizca de su estómago desnudo. El balanceo incontrolado de sus pechos le dio a la parte superior una forma perfecta.

El conjunto entero era informal y parecía cómodo y Santiago quería arrancarlo de su cuerpo y…

—¿Listo?

Negó con la cabeza sin confiar en que pudiera hablar. Podría terminar su pensamiento en voz alta. Ella metió la mano en el armario y sacó el horrible abrigo magenta y verde.

—No, —dijo él, encontrando su voz. — Ponte algo más. Cualquier otra cosa.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Es espantoso, ¿verdad? De acuerdo.

Después de unos minutos de escarbar en el armario, lo cuales Santiago pasó mirando su culo, ella encontró un abrigo que, puesto que no se ajustaba a ella, funcionaría. Era una de sus chaquetas viejas y colgaba en ella como un saco. Un saco muy sexy. Fue el mismo principio que ver a una mujer con una camisa de hombre. Parecía pequeña y sexual.

 _Genial. Empieza otro día con la erección imposible de bajar._

—Vámonos. — Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Ella cerró el cuello de la chaqueta alrededor de su cuello y sonrió mientras salía digna por la puerta. Se quedó allí mirándola un momento, sintiendo que su propia sonrisa afluía hacia su rostro. La alegría parecía cernirse a su alrededor. De alguna manera despertar encima de ella no le había hecho comenzar mal el día. Desafortunadamente, ella claramente no tenía intenciones de ir más lejos.

Tras lo que parecía ser unos minutos más tarde, entraron en el garaje de López y Brittany saltó del coche.

—Bueno, que tenga un gran día. Me voy a comprar.

Miró el abrigo holgado y se acordó de la monstruosidad que había comprado el primer día. Era muy aterrador imaginar con lo que ella podría conseguir por sí misma.

—Haz que Anne en la planta tres te ayude. Ella es la asistente de compras y te encontrará algo apropiado para esta noche. Dile que lo cargue a mi cuenta.

—Genial. ¿A qué hora debería estar lista la cena?

—Ocho. — Él la agarró del codo, deteniendo su huida. — ¿Cuándo y cómo vas a cocinar la cena de esta noche?

Los bordes de los ojos se tensaron y los labios se apretaron, como si estuviera conteniendo algunas palabras bien escogidas.

—Esta tarde. No se preocupe. Está bajo control.

Sus palabras no le reconfortaron. Trató de presionarla para obtener más información, pero para cuando llegaron al tercer piso y ella se disponía a bajar, había logrado evitar dar una respuesta directa.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron ella se giró y lo miró con esos ojos grandes e inocentes.

—¿Cómo le gusta el pavo? ¿Medio cocido? —La pregunta se hundió en su cerebro mientras ella salía del ascensor.

—No. El pavo se cocina bien hecho. Todas las aves se cocinan bien hechas.

—Oh. —Sus párpados se abrieron y cerraron en rápida sucesión. — Lo tendré en cuenta.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. Ella iba a envenenar a la Junta de Administración. Y a él.

—Por favor, dime que es una broma, —gritó mientras las puertas se cerraban suavemente. Un segundo más tarde se abrieron de golpe y Brittany estaba allí.

—Estoy bromeando. Ahora, no se preocupe.

El guiño descarado que ella le lanzó hizo grandes cosas en su libido pero poco en su confianza en la cena.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Brittany se liberó de la fachada alegre que había luchado por mantener durante la última hora. Se obligaba a sí misma a estar alegre y agradable; a pesar de las sensaciones locas corriendo por su cuerpo. Le había llevado mucho tiempo volver a dormirse después de ese sueño extraño de Santiago lamiéndola... sólo para ser despertada un poco más tarde cuando se había puesto encima de ella. Le había gustado. Sobre todo cuando había introducido fácilmente sus dedos dentro de ella. Apretó los muslos mientras el recuerdo encendía el fuego. En realidad la había tocado allí, movió sus dedos dentro y fuera con movimientos lentos. Había sido increíble. Pero no suficiente.

Tenía que haber más. Nada podía ser tan bueno y dejar un sentimiento de insatisfacción.

Pero Santiago no pareció darse cuenta. Él se había alejado como si se hubiese arrepentido de alguna vez haber estado encima de ella. Verdaderamente fue una lástima. Y la forma en que se había movido contra ella, empujando sus caderas. Gimió con el caliente recuerdo. Había sido un ritmo extraño al que no se había acoplado cuando ese maldito zumbido había sonado.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

La voz remilgada y fresca distrajo a Brittany de sus pensamientos calientes.

—¿Qué? Oh, estoy buscando a Anne. Se supone que debe ayudarme a encontrar un vestido. Santiago me ha enviado.

—¿Santiago?

—Santiago López. Tenemos una cena esta noche y necesito un vestido.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron apenas una fracción antes de que ella sonriera.

—Soy Anne, —dijo, con un tono un poco más cálido ahora. — ¿Qué tipo de vestido estás buscando?

El sueño regreso una vez más; el corsé negro ajustado, esas cosas que sostenían sus medias arriba. Brittany se mordió el labio inferior entre los dientes y consideró la idea. A Santiago obviamente le gusta ese estilo... si es lo había soñado en ella.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si Santiago la viera con eso realmente, tendría la oportunidad de descubrir lo que sucedería después.

—Bueno, —dijo mirando a Anne. — Estoy buscando algo un poco específico...

Brittany dejó escapar un suspiro reprimido y apoyó la espalda contra las oscuras ventanas de la tienda. Santiago no había llegado todavía. Si se daba prisa, podrían llegar a casa a tiempo para que se diera una ducha y descansara antes de que sus invitados llegaran. Necesitaba unos minutos para prepararse antes de intentar servir la cena para veinte. Y el hermoso vestido estaba esperándola en casa. No era _exactamente_ como el del sueño de Santiago, pero estaba cerca. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír. ¿Qué pensaría Santiago cuando la viera con eso? Más importante aún, ¿qué haría?

Suspiró y dejó que su cabeza golpear la ventana detrás de ella. Un suelto y rebelde mechón de pelo cayó delante de sus ojos, pero no tuvo la fortaleza para retirarlo. Había sido un día largo. Las compras habían ido bien, pero había tardado más de lo que había previsto.

Anne seguía tratando de orientarla hacia trajes más conservadores pero Brittany había insistido y finalmente habían encontrado el vestido perfecto.

Después de abandonar López, haciendo un viaje más al departamento de decoración para ver si había algo que olvidara, se había dirigido hacia casa.

Había pasado el resto de la mañana decorando la casa y por la tarde construyendo la cena.

Lo último de su energía se había evaporado cuando por fin había apagado el fuego de la cocina. Había aprendido dos cosas hoy; el caldo de pollo se incendiaba con mucha facilidad y las cosas que salían disparadas del extintor se colaban en todas las grietas y hendiduras, tuvo que estar raspándolo con un cuchillo afilado. Se habría metido ya en la cama, si no hubiese sido por la cena de esta noche.

Si fuera _su_ fiesta la habría cancelado o pedido pizza, pero era la fiesta de Santiago, y esa era la razón por la que aún estaba en pie. No quería arruinarlo, por él. Parecían estar haciendo algunos pequeños progresos y no quería que él retrocediera. Después de todo, había ayudado a poner las luces de Navidad y estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente compartiendo.

Pero tenía esta horrible sensación de que si arruinaba la cena de esta noche, los pocos pasos que Santiago había hecho dado hacia un verdadero espíritu de la Navidad se perderían y nunca regresaría a casa. El centro de su estómago se desplomó ante el pensamiento. Echaba de menos su casa y amigos, pero volver al Taller significaba dejar a Santiago. No estaba preparada para hacerlo. Necesitaba más espíritu. Tenía que sonreír más. Y quería estar allí para ver esas sonrisas.

Esta noche tendría algo para sonreír. La cena sería comestible. Después de haber arruinado la comida, se había puesto en contacto con Terry en la oficina de Santiago, y ella le había sido de gran ayuda. Un viaje rápido a través de los anuncios del periódico le había mostrado un restaurante que podría proporcionar una tradicional cena de Navidad en poco tiempo.

Brittany sacó el recibo de su bolsillo y lo miró. Una cena completa con pavo, relleno, puré de patatas, batatas, judías verdes y pastel de calabaza. Lo suficiente como para servir a veinte. Ideal para los invitados de Santiago. Realmente pareció aliviado cuando le llamó y le dijo que creía que debían comprar una comida pre cocinada. Incluso se había ofrecido a encontrarse con ella para ayudarla a llevarlo a casa.

La anticipación se arremolinaba en su interior. Estaría aquí en unos minutos. Pasó el tiempo observando la multitud de compradores navideños. Un niño pequeño salió de la masa bulliciosa para mirar con los ojos abiertos a la ventana detrás de Brittany. El almacén estaba cerrado por la noche, pero aun así miró, la luz de un deseo brillaba en sus ojos. La curiosidad pudo más que ella y ella se volvió hacia la ventana también.

La brillante ventana pintada de un pequeño supermercado mantenía embelesado al niño con un enorme cartel de una cena de Navidad que adornaba la ventana; una cena como la que ella había pedido. Las ropas raídas pero limpias del niño le contaron más de la historia. Luego lo vio. Su deseo de Navidad. _A mi madre le encantaría una cena así. Me gustaría poder conseguirlo para ella._

Una banda se apretó alrededor del pecho de Brittany. En realidad había oído un deseo de Navidad. Era raro que un elfo pudiera tener un deseo directo; la mayoría venía a través de cartas o susurros en las tiendas de los Santas. Pero ella lo había oído, alto y claro.

El recibo se arrugó en su mano. Era un imperativo para un elfo cumplir los deseos de Navidad siempre que fuera posible. A pesar de las tradiciones navideñas, la mayoría de los deseos navideños no se cumplían por arte de magia. Los deseos de Navidad se cumplían a través de la meticulosa ayuda de otras personas, por lo que rara vez parecía un milagro.

—Se ve bien, ¿verdad?, —preguntó Brittany con una voz agradable. El niño asintió, pero no dijo nada. — Apuesto a que tu familia realmente disfrutaría de una cena como esa, ¿eh?

De nuevo asintió.

—Marshall. —Un hombre corpulento se acercó al niño. — Vamos, hijo.

Tenemos que llegar a casa.

—Pero, papá, mira. —Marshall señaló a la imagen.

—Lo veo, hijo. Ahora, vamos. Mamá está esperando.

—Hola, soy Brittany. —Ella dio un paso adelante y le tendió la mano. El padre de Marshall puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, acercándole a la protección de su cuerpo. Después de un largo momento de inspección, pareció decidir que Brittany no era una amenaza aceptado la mano con su carnosa mano. — ¿Y usted es?

—Mitch Taylor.

—No soy una loca, pero tengo que pedirte un favor. Tengo esta elegante cena de Navidad que he pedido en el restaurante calle abajo, ya cocinado, ya pagado, a la espera de ser comido y mis invitados acaban de cancelarlo. El restaurante no me va a devolver mi dinero y me preguntaba si le gustaría la cena. Es suficiente para alimentar a un ejército, así que debería tener grandes sobras. — Marshall tomó la mano de su padre y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

Mitch sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no necesito caridad.

—Oh, no es caridad. —Brittany sonrió y se encogió de hombros. — Acabaría tirando la comida. Me sentiría mejor sabiendo que no se va a desperdiciar.

Ella le tendió el recibo.

Brittany lo miró a los ojos y dejó que su amor y alegría brillara a través de ellos. Vio desaparecer la tensión de los hombros de Mitch y él asintió. Tomó el recibo y lo miró.

—Si estás segura...

—Lo estoy.

—¿Es un ángel, señora?, —preguntó el niño con su voz llena de asombro.

Ella se agachó a su nivel.

—Nada tan emocionante. Sólo un elfo de la Navidad.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de Marshall se abrieron aún más. — Mi papá necesita un trabajo. ¿Por qué no se lo dice a Santa? Tal vez podría ayudar.

—Marshall, —la suave voz de advertencia de su padre calmo al sonriente niño.

Brittany guiñó un ojo al pequeño y se levantó.

Mientras se enderezaba, la piel en la parte posterior de su cuello empezó a hormiguear. _Santiago._

—Santiago.

Sonrió su nombre conforme se dio la vuelta, y luego lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia adelante.

—Éste es Mitch Taylor y éste es Marshall. —Indicó a Santiago. — Este es mi amigo, Santiago López. —Levantó un dedo. — Esperen aquí.

Tirando del brazo de Santiago, ella lo atrajo a unos pasos de Mitch y Marshall.

—Mitch necesita un trabajo, —susurró.

Santiago se quedó en silencio durante un momento antes de que sus labios se tensaran y contestó con voz fría,

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—¿No podrías ayudarle? ¿No tienes un trabajo en la tienda?

—Brittany, no puedo simplemente contratar a alguien de la calle.

—¿Por qué no? Estaría muy bien. Lo sé. —Miró al padre e hijo. — Mitch, ¿en qué trabajabas?

—Era estibador, antes de resultar herido.

Brittany sonrió y miró a Santiago.

—¿Ves?, —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Brittany, —exclamó Santiago. — El único puesto disponible es en Ropa de Hombre. Nuestros clientes están acostumbrados a tratar con los diseñadores, vendedores exclusivos. Él sería horrible.

—Puede hacerlo. Era estibador. Ha tratado con clientes difíciles antes. Por favor. — Brittany odiaba suplicar, pero sería bueno para López, simplemente podía sentirlo. Y sería bueno para Santiago. — Sólo dale una oportunidad por Navidad. Eso es justo.

Santiago miró a su alrededor, tratando de evitar mirar a Brittany. Si él la miraba a los ojos ella lo convencería. En cambio, su mirada se posó en Mitch y su hijo. De pie, juntos. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ella había acertado respecto a Eric. Según todos los informes, había hecho un gran trabajo como Santa hoy. El mejor que la tienda hubiese tenido. Con un suspiro, tomó la mano de Brittany en la suya y regresó donde estaban el padre e hijo.

—Brittany dice que estás buscando trabajo. Puede que tenga un trabajo _temporal_ en un Departamento del Centro Comercial López, —empezó a decir un poco de mala gana. — Es un puesto de ventas en ropa de hombre. ¿Tiene alguna experiencia en ventas?

Mitch se enderezó. Sus dedos apretaron su control sobre la pequeña mano de Marshall y su mentón se elevó unos centímetros más.

—No, pero aprendo rápido, —contestó, la confianza era evidente en su voz. Santiago le miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Está bien, póngase en contacto Tyler Nichols en el centro López mañana a las ocho. Le diré que le espere. El puesto es sólo por Navidad. Después de eso, vamos a hablar de nuevo. Si usted responde, nosotros responderemos, hay una posibilidad de que pueda convertirse en permanente.

Mitch le tendió la mano. Santiago la tomó y los hombres dieron dos rápidos apretones de manos antes de soltar la otra.

—Gracias. Estaré allí mañana. —Una sonrisa luchaba por formarse en los labios de Mitch pero la contuvo.

—Gracias de nuevo. Uh, buenas noches. —Comenzaron a alejarse. — Gracias Brittany. Por todo.

Sostuvo en alto el recibo y, tirando de Marshall detrás de él, camino por la calle en dirección a la tienda.

Brittany suspiró y sintió una risa alegre burbujear en su garganta. No había nada más maravilloso para un elfo que ver un deseo hecho realidad. Girándose hacia Santiago, echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cuerpo contra el suyo en un fuerte abrazo. El calor explotó cuando sus cuerpos se conectaron y Brittany soltó la risa que le había hecho cosquillas por dentro.

—Gracias, Santiago. Eso fue tan maravilloso. —Las manos de Santiago se cerraron ligeramente alrededor de su espalda, pero ella se dio cuenta de que él no se acercó hacia ella.

—Maravilloso, —admitió él con voz jadeante. Debería estar abrumado por la emoción, pensó. La emoción de ayudar a los demás era verdaderamente una experiencia embriagadora.

Ella dio un paso atrás y le sonrió, su energía regresó en oleadas.

—Ahora que he hecho mi buena acción del día, ¿podemos irnos? — Ella notó que pretendía ser sarcástico, pero había demasiada risa en su voz para que funcionara. — ¿Dónde está este restaurante?

—¿El restaurante?, —preguntó Brittany, el rubor del éxito la distrajo.

—¿Dónde vamos a recoger la cena? —Santiago la alentó con exagerada paciencia.

—Oh, la cena. —exclamó Brittany. Miró a su alrededor, como si hubiera perdido algo. — La cena. Oh, no.

La luz que había parpadeado brevemente en sus ojos, desapareció.

—¿Qué pasa con la cena? —dijo Santiago entre dientes.

Brittany hizo una mueca.

— La regale.

— ¿Tú qué?

Su grito resonó en la calle, pero Brittany no dio marcha atrás.

—La regale. A Mitch y Marshall. Tuve que hacerlo. Era el deseo de Navidad de Marshall. No podía dejarlo pasar.

—Tenemos a veinte personas que vienen a nuestra casa, _mi_ casa, —se corrigió. — ¿Tengo a veinte personas importantes que vienen a mi casa en menos de dos horas y no tenemos nada para darles de comer? ¿Y por un deseo de Navidad? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Santa Claus?

—No, sólo uno de los elfos, —murmuró. — Al menos solía serlo.

No estaba segura de sí Santa iba a dejarla volver después de esto.

—Brittany, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido?

Eso fue demasiado. Ella se alzó cuán alta era y le miró a la cara.

—No fue estúpido. Fue generoso. Algo que un Scrooge como usted no entendería.

—Entiendo la generosidad, pero hay un momento y un lugar para eso. — Santiago echó hacia atrás los pliegues de su abrigo y puso los puños sobre sus caderas. Se inclinó hacia delante, mirando hacia Brittany. — Y el momento no es cuando tengo veinte invitados que llegarán a mi casa en dos horas para una cena tradicional de Navidad, que pareces incapaz de cocinar.

Brittany se reconoció a sí misma que probablemente había una mejor manera de haber cumplido el deseo de Navidad de Marshall, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ante Santiago.

—No hay razón para ponerse irritable, — dijo ella remilgadamente.

—Hemos dejado atrás el ser irritable. Estoy completamente cabreado.

Ella levantó la mano para protegerse de cualquier otro comentario.

—No haga un castillo de un grano de arena. Vamos a ir a la tienda y ver si tienen otro menú que podamos comprar, —sugirió.

—Bien, esa es una buena idea, —dijo con sarcasmo, siguiendo a Brittany por la abarrotada calle. — Y no estoy haciendo un castillo de un grano de arena, — gritó tras ella.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, —se rió un transeúnte.

Brittany se mordió los labios.

—Ríe, y estarás muerta, —susurró Santiago con los dientes apretados cuando la alcanzó.


	9. Chapter 9 Capitulo 7

**La Historia no me pertenece así como los personajes que aquí se presentan**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Era una locura. Estaba oyendo campanas. La sonrisa sensual de Brittany nubló la mente de Santiago aún más. Sus dedos se apretaron en su pelo y se permitió hundirse en ella. Puso delicados besos saboreando su boca, aprendiendo rápidamente a utilizar su lengua y pequeños mordiscos de sus dientes.

Las campanas sonaron de nuevo. Santiago echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

 _El timbre de la puerta_. Bajó la mirada hacia sus cuerpos; su rodilla estaba envuelta alrededor de su cadera, sus manos estaban debajo de su falda y su polla había regresado a su lugar favorito.

—Maldita sea.

Unos minutos más y habría estado dentro de ella. Las huellas de la humedad en su dedo confirmaban lo que ya sabía: estaba desnuda debajo de ese vestido. Excavando en lo más profundo para encontrar su voluntad, sacó sus manos de su culo y presiono hacia abajo en el interior de su rodilla para conseguir liberarse. La decepción de Brittany apareció para unirse con la suya propia mientras ella de mala gana bajó la pierna. Sus labios estaban hinchados y sexys. Entre el peinado despeinado y el mohín de su boca parecía una mujer recién follada; y con necesidad de ser follada de nuevo.

—La junta directiva. Ya están aquí, —dijo, aunque su lengua estaba espesa.

— Será mejor que vaya a dejarlos entrar.

Dio un paso atrás, rompiendo la conexión final entre sus cuerpos. Vislumbrando a la aplastante y sexual mujer que le miraba, él gimió. Sólo unos minutos más y habría estado dentro de ella, disfrutando del calor y la humedad que fluía de su coño.

Las comisuras de los labios de Brittany se doblaron hacia abajo y tuvo que luchar para no besarla de nuevo, prometió que volvería enseguida. No estaría de vuelta enseguida. Iba a pasar las próximas dos horas hablando de negocios con estas personas y, luego, probablemente se ingresaría voluntariamente en el manicomio más cercano, ya que estaría loco por la frustración para entonces.

Respirando profundamente, se obligó a alejarse, dejando atrás la cocina y a Brittany. La larga noche por delante lo atormentaba, pero no podía librarse de ella. Se enderezó la corbata y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una ramita de muérdago colgaba del marco de la puerta. Un temor distante llenó su pecho.

Brittany había colgado esas cosas por toda la casa.

El timbre sonó de nuevo cuando llegó a ella. Genial, estaban impacientes por entrar, y él estaba impaciente por que se fueran. Tan cerca. Él la había sentido. Ella había estado dispuesta. Nunca estuvo más irritado de ver a los miembros de la Junta.

Santiago obligó a sus labios a una sonrisa rígida y abrió la puerta. Elaine estaba de pie al frente de una línea corta de gente, con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho, con los ojos ardiendo de enojo. Maldita sea, había olvidado que la había invitado esta noche. En su momento, le había parecido una buena idea; una cita para la cena pseudo social. Elaine sabía exactamente cómo interactuar con esta gente... pero ahora estaba Brittany.

—Bienvenidos. —Santiago extendió el saludo general a la multitud y dio un paso atrás para permitirles la entrada y poner unas cuantas personas entre él y la mirada de Elaine. Nunca antes se había considerado un cobarde, pero Elaine era una complicación con la que no quería lidiar esta noche.

Santiago tomó los abrigos de todos, los colgó en el armario y dirigió a la gente a la sala de estar para disfrutar de bebidas y aperitivos. Elaine esperó al final de la multitud. Le entregó su abrigo de terciopelo después de que el resto del grupo se hubiese alejado.

—Si me dieras una llave, no tendríamos que esperar en situaciones como esta, —dijo con una dulzura exagerada. Cerrando los ojos, inclinó su rostro hacia él.

Ella estaba esperando su beso. Siempre la saludaba con un suave beso, pero esta noche el concepto parecía totalmente desagradable. Su lengua seguía saboreando el gusto de Brittany y se mostró reacio a tener ninguna sensación entrometiéndose en la memoria física.

El timbre sonó, salvándolo de tener que responder. Señaló con la mano hacia la sala de estar.

—Si quieres unirte a los demás, voy a atenderlos.

El fuego de la mirada asesina de Elaine atravesó su espalda cuando abrió la puerta para saludar a la siguiente pareja, pero ella era todo sonrisas y saludos mientras conducía a los recién llegados a la sala de estar como si fuera su derecho como anfitriona.

En el momento en que entraron en la sala de estar, Santiago dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, pero sólo tuvo un momento de respiro antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara de nuevo. En verdad, era trabajo de Brittany saludar a sus invitados pero no estaba seguro de que ella debiera ser la primera cosa que vieran al entrar en su casa.

En poco tiempo, un grupo de personas vestidas elegantemente paseaban por su sala de estar, tomaban bebidas y hablaban tranquilamente. Era una copia del encuentro de Navidad del año pasado en su casa, y probablemente del año anterior a ese.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Brittany entró en la habitación llevando una bandeja de mini quiches recién salidos del horno. Casi como una unidad todos los hombres en la sala se giraron y la miraron, sus ojos fueron directamente a los expuestos senos de Brittany. Las mujeres miraron después y Santiago vio más de una ceja levantada. Pero Brittany no parecía ver a ninguno de ellos. Buscó entre la multitud y lo encontró de pie detrás del bar. Sus ojos todavía llevaba el calor de sus besos y la forma en que ella se lamió los labios le dijo que también lo recordaba. Un golpe de hambre voraz golpeó en el estómago de Santiago, mientras ella se paseaba entre la multitud, saludando a los miembros de la Junta y presentándose, su culo se balanceaba en un ritmo sutil que suplicaba a un hombre que la follara. Músculo por músculo, su cuerpo se tensó, dispuesto a arremeter contra cualquier hombre que pudiera tocar a su pequeña belleza roja.

Pero todo el mundo mantuvo una distancia de cortesía. Bien. No le gustaba la idea de dar una paliza a ninguno de los viejos hombres de la Junta. Brittany se inclinó, acercándose más a la esposa de Myron Parish, Jennifer. El movimiento marcó tanto su culo como sus senos y todo lo que no podía hacer era sobrevolar el mostrador y arrastrarla fuera de la habitación. En cambio, agarró la botella de vino más cercana y un vaso.

Tragó la mitad de la copa de vino y, luego, la rellenó. _No voy a pensar en Brittany_ , se ordenó a sí mismo.

 _Brittany. Apretada contra él, sus manos deslizándose por su cabello, Brittany contra la pared. Sus prietas y calientes..._

Santiago depositó la botella de vino en el mostrador.

Un calor sutil impregnó el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y miró. De alguna manera había hecho el camino a través de la habitación y ocupaba el espacio junto a él. Entró en su espacio corporal personal y levantó su cara sonriente hacia la suya. Él se movió por instinto, deslizando el brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella contra él. Inclinó la cabeza, acercándose a esos labios que lo tentaban. Más cerca, más cerca.

—Santiago, cariño, —la voz aguda de Elaine interrumpió su camino hacia abajo. Se sacudió como un niño al que le dijeron que no tocase la vela encendida.— ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga?

 _¿Santiago cariño? ¿Cariño?_ Brittany luchó por contener un gruñido. _Él no es tu cariño_ , gruñó mentalmente. Se quedó mirando a la mujer alta y elegante que apoyó su mano casualmente en el brazo de Santiago. Brittany apretó los dientes. _¿Por qué lo toca? Él no le pertenece ella como para que lo toque._

Nunca en su vida de elfo había sentido una aversión instantánea por alguien. A los elfos les gustaba la gente. Incluso en el Taller, a Brittany no le desagradaba activamente ninguno de los otros elfos. Encontró a algunos de ellos un poco molestos, pero esta... esta sensación abrumadora de repulsión; no sabía cómo reaccionar.

 _Ella me caería mucho mejor si se hubiese alejado de Santiago_ , reconoció Brittany. Apretó los labios y trató de respirar. _Santiago es mi humano_.

—¿Quién dijiste que era, Santiago? —La voz fría de Elaine trajo a Brittany de regreso.

—Oh, sí, Elaine, ésta es Brittany, mi ama de llaves. —Se volvió hacia Brittany y le dedicó una sonrisa tensa. Parecía estar diciéndole algo con esa mirada, una advertencia de algún tipo. Ella lo ignoró y esperó al resto de la presentación. — Brittany, ésta es Elaine, mi, uh, amiga.

Brittany suspiró. _Bueno. Si es una amiga de Santiago, puedo ser agradable._ Aunque por qué tendría una amiga tan amargada como ella no lo sabía, pero aun así, compartir las fiestas con los amigos era una parte importante del espíritu navideño. Santiago necesitaría toda la ayuda posible. Brittany le tendió la mano a Elaine y trató de sonar acogedora.

—Es un placer conocerte, Elaine. Estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de _amigos_ que tiene Santiago. Eres la tercera a la que he conocido. —Brittany las contó a todas con cada uno de sus dedos. — Está la dependiente en la tienda, luego está la mujer bonita en la tienda de Navidad López, a ella realmente le gusta. —Los labios de Elaine se tensaron. — Y, por supuesto, estoy yo. —Sonrió a Santiago. Esta podría ser la forma en que podría ayudarle a recuperar su espíritu navideño. — Santiago y yo nos hemos convertido en muy buenos amigos en los últimos días. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? Sí, amigos. —Santiago miró hacia ella.

— Eso es lo que somos, — dijo a Elaine.— Somos amigos.

—Creo que hemos establecido eso, —respondió Elaine con agudos tonos de voz.

 _Bueno, nuevo camino a seguir._ Brittany lo anotó en su cuaderno mental.

 _Conseguirle a Santiago nuevos amigos_.

—Por qué, Santiago...

La mandíbula de Brittany se tensó y el sonido de sus dientes chirriando casi ahogó el ronroneo seductor de la voz de Elaine. La otra mujer hizo un mohín con sus labios perfilados de color rubí y se inclinó hacia delante. Amiga o no, Brittany decidió que no le iba a gustar mucho Elaine.

—Estás de pie bajo el muérdago, —le susurró Elaine mientras se acercaba a Santiago, sus hombros se balanceaba seductoramente en su vestido de noche sin tirantes. — Creo que significa que tú obtienes un beso.

Ella arrastró sus dedos por la manga de la chaqueta de Santiago.

 _¿Elaine besaría a Santiago?_ Los diminutos vellos en la nuca de Brittany se pusieron de punta. Había sido una noche relativamente tranquila hasta el momento, pero tenía ese miedo horrible de que si Elaine besase a Santiago, eso iba a cambiarlo.

—Aquí, yo lo haré, —anunció Brittany y se plantó entre Santiago y Elaine. Sonrió por encima del hombro a la otra mujer. — Necesito práctica.

Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, deslizó los dedos por su suave cabello y tiró de su boca hacia la de ella.

Después de una resistencia momentánea, siguió su ejemplo y se inclinó a su altura. Ella tocó los labios con los suyos, como él le había enseñado, la más ligera insinuación de contacto, lo que aumentaba la expectación. Pero ella no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo. La boca de él era cálida como en sus recuerdos recientes y se acercó más, presionando sus cuerpos juntos y fusionando sus labios. Su boca se abrió en la primera búsqueda de su lengua. Era demasiado maravilloso. Le encantaba este tipo de besos. Escalofríos de placer se deslizaron por su espalda y se asentaron al sur de su estómago, empujados por el calor de las manos de Santiago sobre sus caderas.

Un ardiente gruñido vibró en el pecho de Santiago y Brittany captó el sonido en su boca, saboreándolo.

Un sonido fuerte y enojado de carraspeó rompió el cálido resplandor a su alrededor. Con un sabor final de su labio inferior, Brittany se retiró. Por un momento parecía que Santiago iba a besarla de nuevo. Luego se echó hacia atrás y abrió los ojos muy abiertos: primero a Brittany, luego al resto de la habitación.

La respiración desigual de Santiago resonó en la habitación. Brittany se detuvo. _¿Qué pasó con los ruidos de la fiesta?_ Echó un vistazo a los otros invitados. Elaine los observaba con ojos furiosos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sus labios apretados con tanta fuerza que se estaban volviendo blancos. Brittany dejó que su mirada vagara más allá de Elaine y vio que la habitación entera estaba mirando a Santiago y a ella. Después de un brusco movimiento de cabeza, Santiago se apartó de ella y se quedó mirando al aire por encima de su hombro mientras se enderezaba la corbata.

¿Había hecho mal? Santiago le había enseñado a besar y seguramente él sabía cómo hacerlo bien. Parecía estar bien para ella.

—Bueno, Santiago, creo que aún no he sido presentado a tu amiga. — Un hombre alto, de cabellos grises palmeó a Santiago en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. Esa palmada pareció ser la señal para que el resto de los invitados se reanimaran, las tranquilas conversaciones y el tintineo de vasos llenaron una vez más la habitación.

—¿Mi quién? —La voz de Santiago era tensa y constreñida. Brittany le dio un codazo.— Oh, sí, por supuesto. Brittany, éste es Patrick Belden. Patrick, ésta es Brittany.

—Su ama de llaves, —añadió Elaine con los dientes apretados por detrás de Patrick.

Los ojos de Patrick se abrieron conforme miraba de Brittany a Santiago y de nuevo a Brittany. Patrick le guiñó un ojo a ella y le dio un codazo a Santiago en el costado.

—Tuve una de esas una vez.

Los ojos de Elaine se redujeron a pequeñas rendijas y miró la espalda de Patrick mientras se alejaba. Su mirada volvió a Brittany y, por primera vez, Brittany sintió el poder de una intensa antipatía. El músculo diminuto al lado del cuello de Elaine vibró con la tensión. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca, su voz era suave, sus palabras dulces.

—Bueno, Santiago, ¿lo decoró tu _ama de llaves_? Es adorable. —La mentira en sus palabras rezumaban en el aire. Aferrándose a su decisión de ser agradable con los amigos de Santiago, Brittany intentó crear una sonrisa. Y fracasó.

—Sí, Brittany hizo esto hoy. —El alivio era evidente en la voz de Santiago. Brittany asintió con la cabeza silenciosamente. _Él realmente cree que ella me estaba haciendo un cumplido por la decoración. Despierta, Santiago._

Pero tenía que admitirlo. Se veía bastante bien.

Había añadido adornos para el árbol bien iluminado y encadeno más luces alrededor de la habitación, colgándolas de cada gancho disponible en las paredes o en el techo. Brillaban como estrellas en una noche oscura. El árbol dominaba el rincón más alejado de la sala de estar. Ocupaba una gran parte del espacio disponible, pero Brittany había sabido que éste era el árbol correcto. Y su instinto no le había fallado. Un grupo de los invitados se encontraba cerca del árbol, la admiración era evidente en sus rostros. Los hombros de Brittany se alzaron de orgullo. _Incluso los decoradores del Taller lo habrían aprobado._

Y luego estaba el muérdago. Qué maravillosa incorporación había sido. Brittany buscó el muérdago más cercano y trató de calcular cómo llevar a Santiago debajo.

—Pero el muérdago es tan... mundano, ¿no te parece? —Elaine interrumpió los pensamientos de Brittany con un gesto casual hacía varias de las plantas que colgaban del techo. — Muy común, creería. —Elaine levantó una ceja en desafío a Brittany. —Y peligroso. Ya sabes, el muérdago es bastante venenoso.

Brittany sonrió dulcemente y le hizo ojitos. —Si usted no muerde la decoración, no tendremos problemas. —Se puso delante de Santiago antes de que Elaine pudiera responder. —Creo que es hora de que terminemos de preparar la cena, ¿no?

Tiró de su mano, arrastrándolo detrás de ella para que no pudiera estar en desacuerdo, sin detenerse hasta que estuvieron en la cocina. En realidad, en la puerta de la cocina. Bajo el muérdago.

—Brittany, tienes que ser amable con mí…

Ella silenció sus palabras con un beso. No hubo vacilación este momento. Su boca se encontró con la de ella y ella la abrió para recibir su lengua. Era tan delicioso, pero quería más. Se acurrucó junto a él, dejando que sus senos presionaran contra su pecho y saboreo la calidez que parecía atravesarla desde sus pezones hasta su ingle. No lo suficientemente cerca, acercó sus caderas. Quería más de esa presión maravillosa entre sus piernas.

Él arrastro su boca a lo largo de su garganta y todo un nuevo mundo de opciones asaltó la cabeza de Brittany. Besos por todas partes. Al igual que en su sueño.

—Tenemos que parar esto, —murmuró él contra su piel.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta era un gemido desgarrado de su garganta. ¿Por qué quería detener estas maravillosas sensaciones ardientes a través de su cuerpo? Dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole un mayor acceso, incluso cuando ella se apretó contra él, sus caderas deslizándose con un ritmo natural y excitante en su contra.

—No podemos..., —dijo, levantando la cabeza, pero no separando del todo sus cuerpos. Los músculos tensos de su cuello la tentaron y ella no pudo resistirse a rozarlos con la lengua. Un embriagador aroma masculino llenó su cabeza mientras exploraba su garganta con los labios y la lengua, adorando el modo en que sabía y se movía.

—No, cariño, tenemos que parar.

Con esa firme declaración, Santiago retiró a Brittany lejos de él. Ella parpadeó esos explícitos e intensos ojos hacia él, poniendo su polla dura y totalmente preparada.

Las respiraciones profundas y pesadas torturaban a sus pulmones. Tenía que pensar. Tenía que pensar y para hacer eso, tenía que mantenerse alejado de Brittany. En el momento en que ella estaba a menos de sesenta centímetros de él, todo pensamiento coherente desaparecía.

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto, —dijo en un susurro áspero. Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero Santiago la interrumpió. — No, escucha, tenemos que parar. No puedo concentrarme cuando me besas…

—¿En serio? Yo tampoco. —Ella se deslizó más allá de sus defensas y apretó los labios en la base de su garganta. — Siento mucho calor y un hormigueo dentro. Pero ¿por qué quieres que pararlo?

¿Por qué parar? Ah, joder, no podía pensar en una razón, no, espera, había más de veinte razones de pie en su sala de estar esperando a que él sirviera la cena.

Agarró sus manos entre las suyas, las bajo de su cuello y dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos se volvieron tristes, como si le acabara de robar su golosina favorita.

Respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse. Él estaba a cargo por ahora, pero sabía que estuvo muy cerca de inclinarla sobre la encimera de la cocina y follarla hasta que sus piernas cedieran.

 _No._ Sacó la fantasía más reciente de su mente.

—Esta cena es muy importante, y por eso te estoy pidiendo... — en silencio, añadió, _te lo ruego_ , — que por favor no me beses. De hecho, quiero que te quedes lejos de mí por el resto de la noche.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Brittany y el dolor evidente lo apuñaló en el pecho. Pero su cabeza había finalmente dominado la lujuria que surgía de su cuerpo y no iba a pararlo ahora. Él la miró fijamente; obligándola a estar de acuerdo. Finalmente, ella suspiró y asintió. Con un suspiro tembloroso, ella se dio la vuelta, con los hombros caídos hacia delante, mientras caminaba por la cocina recogiendo bandejas.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con el muérdago?, —preguntó. — Se supone que cualquiera te besará cuando camines debajo. Pensé que esa era la magia.

 _Oh, Dios._ Ella los había colgado por toda la planta baja. Nunca sería capaz de evitarlo.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Siempre puedes hacer que Elaine te bese. — Brittany soltó las palabras con los dientes apretados. ¿Estaba Brittany celosa de Elaine? Sería como si una rosa estuviera celosa de una brizna de hierba.

—O... — La mirada astuta en su cara pareció evaporar las lágrimas. — Podemos guardarlos en una cuenta.

—¿Guardar qué en una cuenta?

—Los besos. Voy a llevar un registro de las veces que caminas bajo el muérdago y entonces recuperaremos los besos más tarde. Eso funcionaría, ¿verdad? A menos que simplemente no quieras besarme.

—No, no es eso, —se apresuró para aclarar.

—Bueno, perfecto. Voy a llevar la cuenta y una vez que tus amigos se hayan ido, nos besaremos. —Afirmó con la cabeza muy en serio. — La magia de la Navidad no es algo con lo que quieras jugar.

Parecía que ella se conformaba con eso, se dirigió al horno y comenzó a sacar la primera bandeja de lasaña. Santiago considero protestar pero decidió no hacerlo. El hombre de negocios que había en su interior estaba de acuerdo en que era una solución lógica. La otra mitad lo consideraba como la idea perfecta. Él sería capaz de besar a Brittany. Más tarde. Cuando todo el mundo se hubiese ido. Preferiblemente en una posición horizontal. Desnudos. Desnudo y en horizontal. Desnudo y en vertical. Desnudos y a cuatro patas. Realmente no importaba a esas alturas.

—Tal vez no sea tan buena idea después de todo, —murmuró.

Brittany le entregó dos guantes de cocina y una bandeja de lasaña.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. No tenemos nada más para servirles.

Santiago siguió en el ejemplo de Brittany, mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor formal.

Santiago se relajó mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa. No era una tradicional cena de Navidad, pero era comida y parecía comestible. Y ahora todo volvería a la normalidad. Ellos se sentarían en una agradable cena formal y todo el mundo podría irse a casa.

Nunca se iban a ir. Santiago apretó los dientes mientras Brittany servía los últimos trozos de la tarta de queso. No le había llevado mucho tiempo a la Junta de Administración caer bajo el hechizo de Brittany.

 _La Navidad pasaba sin importar lo que tuvieras o lo que comieras,_ había anunciado cuando había presentado la comida poco ortodoxa. _No era menos Navidad porque estuvieran comiendo lasaña y ensalada._

Uno por uno, cada sorprendido miembro de la junta empezó a sonreír y a divertirse. Sólo Elaine parecía capaz de resistirse. Los hombres aún se quedaban mirando a Brittany cuando caminaba, pero la mayor parte de la atención había pasado de la lujuria al afecto paternal. Todas esas sexy señales que enviaba parecían dirigidas únicamente hacia él. Y si todos ellos se fueran a su maldita casa, podría hacer algo al respecto. Durante el transcurso de la cena, Brittany había estado sentada a cuatro sitios de distancia de él, pero su atención de alguna manera todavía le pertenecía. Ella le dedicaba sonrisas burlonas o entornaba los ojos cuando alguien trataba de ser demasiado formal.

Era como si ya fuesen amantes. Y pronto lo serían. Iban a tener relaciones sexuales. Se estaba haciendo más y más evidente. Era sólo una cuestión de cuándo y cómo. ¿Sería capaz de mantener controlada la lujuria que había aguantado los últimos diez años o iba a encontrarse a sí mismo escarbando en la parte posterior de su armario en busca de una fusta para usarla en su pequeño culo impertinente?

Brittany era una excelente anfitriona. Supervisó la mesa, asegurándose de que todos tenían lo suficiente para comer, un montón de servilletas y que nadie estaba tratando de ser demasiado elegante.

Myron Parrish y Patrick Belden, dos de los hombres de negocios más discretos y anticuado con los que Santiago había trabajado nunca, estaban agitando sus tenedores en el aire mientras dirigían los villancicos en su extremo de la mesa. La esposa de Myron sentada junto a él estaba cubierta con un delantal manchado de salsa que valientemente declaraba: "Lárgate de mi cocina". Brittany lo había encontrado colgado en la despensa cuando la señora Parish se había vuelto loca por la seguridad de su exclusivo vestido de noche. No parecía muy preocupada ahora. Santiago miró mientras ella le birlaba el último bocado de tarta de chocolate del plato a su marido.

No sabía por qué estaba sorprendido. Brittany había tenido el mismo efecto en él. De alguna manera había consiguiendo que hiciera cosas que él no quería hacer... y luego hacerle disfrutar de ellas.

Brittany había ganado el corazón de todos.

A excepción del de Elaine.

Elaine se sentaba tiesa como un palo a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. Una mirada de ira y disgusto estropeaba su rostro. Ella había hablado pocas palabras, y aun así pocas de ellas eran repetibles. Santiago trató de recordar lo que había encontrado atractivo o interesante en Elaine pero no le vino nada a la mente. Era bastante bonita, si no te importa la belleza fría, pero no tenía nada de la alegría y el entusiasmo de Brittany.

Brittany se levantó de su lugar en la formal mesa de comedor y se inclinó sobre la mesa para recoger la ensaladera vacía.

Mientras pasaba por su lado le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Esa sonrisa que tenía una intimidad que nunca había sentido antes. Como si fueran viejos amantes que comparten una broma privada. Él sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ella levantó la vista hacia el muérdago encima de la mesa y le guiñó un ojo. Su polla se retorció.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había visto marcar un beso más. ¿Cuándo se iba a ir esta gente? Tenía asuntos importantes que atender. Él tenía una cuenta que necesitaba saldar.

—Y, ¿dónde la encontraste?

—¿Qué? — Santiago arrastró su atención de su frustración a Elaine. La mirada de todo el mundo estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa y Elaine estaba casi susurrando por lo que Santiago tuvo que inclinarse para oírla. — Tú _ama de llaves_.

¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Es la sobrina de la señora Pierce.

—Qué suerte para ti.

—Sí, — dijo suavemente. Qué extraño cómo en el transcurso de unas pocas horas, había pasado de estar irritado a emocionado. Cuando habían estado de pie en la calle discutiendo sobre la cena, nunca habría esperado que la noche fuera tan bien.

—Por lo tanto, ¿debo asumir que esto es sólo un lío o es algo más permanente?

Santiago negó con la cabeza con aire ausente y luego registro la pregunta en su cerebro.

—No es un lío, —dijo volviéndose a mirarla. — No me acuesto con Brittany. — _Aún_. Mantuvo la voz baja, no muy seguro de si éste era el mejor lugar para hablar de esto. — Y no es permanente. Estará hasta que la señora Pierce regrese.

—Así que no hay nada entre ustedes.

—No, —rechazó, tratando de no pensar en sus planes para después.— ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—El hecho de que le dieras un besó francés antes de la cena. —La voz de Elaine se elevó ligeramente por encima del estruendo pero nadie parecía interesado.

Santiago se estremeció mentalmente. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicar lo de Brittany cuando ni él mismo lo entendía?

Segundos más tarde, Brittany regresó. Ella se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Ese es el último. —Su voz ronca y débil le recordaba los sonidos fascinantes que había emitido cuando la besó.

Se quedó un largo rato, inclinada, ofreciéndole una visión directa de sus senos. Mientras ella lo miraba, vio sus ojos bajar hacia su boca y supo en lo que estaba pensando: besos. Muchos besos. Finalmente se enderezó y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa para vigilar a los invitados. Su culo se mecía con un ritmo perfecto reteniendo su mirada.

Demonios, ni siquiera estaba tratando de evitar mirarla mientras se alejaba. Se había vestido para él. También podría disfrutarlo. Además, nadie le prestaba atención de todos modos.

Patrick dio la bienvenida de nuevo a Brittany en su extremo de la mesa. Pasó el brazo por encima de su hombro, tirando con fuerza contra él, y comenzó a cantar "White Christmas".

Ofreciendo su sonrisa a toda la mesa, ella se unió. Su voz no era perfecta, no era nítida, ni siquiera estaba siempre en tono, pero estaba llena de placer y alegría que hizo que un dolor en el pecho de Santiago regresara. Una banda invisible parecía apretarse alrededor de su pecho por lo que era difícil respirar mientras miraba la luz en sus ojos con una sonrisa. Su dulce sonrisa, incluso cuando no se dirigí a él, tenía el poder de afectarle.

Terminaron de cantar y, conforme los aplausos los vitorearon, Patrick deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Brittany en un abrazo amigable. Santiago se agarró a la mesa, observando las manos del otro hombre, seguro de que iban a deslizarse hacia su culo. Esa parte principal de la anatomía era _suya_. No le importaba si Patrick estaba en la Junta, si sus manos vagaban hacia abajo, las cosas se iban a poner feas.

—Santiago. —En algún momento de la noche, Elaine había pronunciado su nombre en un chirrido. El sonido arañó sus oídos. Retiró sus ojos de Brittany y miró a Elaine, su plato de comida estaba sin tocar. Había colocado varias servilletas de papel sobre las rodillas para proteger su vestido de cualquier pequeña pizca de salsa extraviada que pudiera salpicar del plato de un vecino, pero se negó incluso a probar la cena. — Nada podría persuadirme a comer esto, —había declarado y Santiago no lo había intentado después de eso. Personalmente, no le importaba si comía. A estas alturas, no le importaba si alguno de ellos comía. Sólo quería que todos se fueran.

—Tú _ama de llaves_ te está avergonzando, —susurró, con su voz llena de advertencia.

Santiago miró al otro extremo de la mesa y de nuevo a la mujer a su lado. Tenía la boca apretada, resaltando las pequeñas líneas de expresión alrededor de los labios.

Había estado a su lado muchas veces en los últimos seis meses. Incluso había considerado convertirla a una posición permanente. Había sido una decisión lógica, basada en un interés común. Habían tenido agradable compañía entre iguales. Ella encajaba en su mundo.

Hasta que conoció a Brittany.

El mero pensamiento de su nombre y sus ojos se hundían en ella, mirándola mientras sonreía y hechizaba a sus invitados. Había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que la Junta estuviera cómoda y se divirtieran. Y lo había hecho por él, sólo por él. Para hacerlo feliz.

—Santiago.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —Él sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Elaine estaba hablando con él.

—No importa. —Se puso de pie, dejando que las servilletas revolotearan hasta el suelo. — Me voy.

Santiago se puso en pie.

—Tienes razón, —anunció. — Se está haciendo tarde.

Demonios, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, pero ya era hora de que se fueran.

—Vaya, es tarde, ¿verdad?, —coincidió la señora Parish. Ella sonrió de nuevo a Brittany.

—Sólo una canción más, —rogó a su marido, aunque él se puso de pie junto a su esposa.

—Puedes cantar en el coche, —anunció. Su partida comenzó un éxodo general de la mesa.

 _Gracias, Elaine._ Santiago considerado hacer las declaraciones obligatorias.

—No, es temprano todavía. Por favor, quédense, —pero tenía miedo de que pudieran aceptar su oferta. Quería que se fueran. Todos ellos. Ahora. Quería estar solo. Con Brittany.

Santiago los acompañó hasta la puerta y ayudó a las damas con sus abrigos. Brittany revoloteaba igualmente, asegurándose de que todo el mundo estaba abrigado contra el frío y recibiendo abrazos de agradecimientos de las mujeres y de algunos de los hombres.

—Una cena adorable, —dijo efusivamente la señora Parish mientras se deslizaba fuera del delantal y dentro de su abrigo de piel. — No puedo recordar cuando Myron pasó tan buen rato. ¿No es así, Myron?

En respuesta, Myron comenzó a cantar "I'll Be Home For Christmas".

La señora Parish le guiñó un ojo a Santiago.

—Demasiado ponche de huevo para él. —Ella sonrió con indulgencia a su marido. — Creo que yo conduciré.

—Eso podría ser una buena idea, —coincidió Santiago.

—Santiago, —susurró la señora Parish alejando a Santiago de la multitud. — ¿Dónde conociste a Brittany? Es adorable.

—Es la sobrina de mi habitual ama de llaves.

—¿Es de por aquí?

—Uhm... —Hizo una pausa porque no tenía ni idea de dónde era Brittany. — No lo creo.

—Bueno, de donde quiera que venga, es una anfitriona excelente. —Le golpeó en el brazo. — Creo que deberías considerar la posibilidad de darle un puesto permanente.

Y Santiago sabía que no quiso decir como ama de llaves.

—Gracias. Bien, buenas noches.

Santiago permaneció de pie en la puerta y vio al último de sus invitados vagar por el camino. Nadie parecía estar borracho pero todos parecían felices; felices más allá de los efectos del alcohol. Una felicidad creada por la calidez y la alegría de un hogar.

Santiago cerró la puerta con un chasquido tranquilo. Brittany había creado magia esta noche.

 _La magia de la Navidad._

Negó con la cabeza. Brittany estaba afectando a algo más que sus hormonas. La magia de la Navidad, se burló, pero la burla no parecía real ni siquiera en su propia mente.

El tintineo de los platos resonando lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Brittany y sus besos. Su cuerpo continuo su camino a la dureza total, el dulce sabor de su suave boca era una memoria fácil de recordar. Negó con la cabeza. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos besos había registrado Brittany, pero parecía que la noche iba a calentarse un poco.

Ya no luchaba contra la fantasía, Santiago permitió que su cuerpo respondiera, disfrutando de la sensación del deseo. No podía recordar la última vez que se había excitado con la sola idea de hacer el amor.

 _¿Dónde la encontraste?_

 _¿Es de por aquí?_

 _No tengo ni idea._

La extraña conversación se repetida a través de su cabeza y desaceleró el ritmo de su corazón. ¿Realmente qué es lo que sabía de ella?

Brittany había estado muy callada acerca de su vida anterior. Había sido evasiva con eso cuando le pregunto, como si ella no hubiese tenido tiempo de preparar una historia apropiada. Era evidente que tenía un secreto que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con él. Indicios de eso parecían salir cuando hablaba de abrazar a otros hombres y su trabajo anterior. ¿Una prostituta? Se rió de su propio pensamiento. No había tenido mucha experiencia con los besos, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que había otros besos, además de la clase que le dio su tía Matilda.

Brittany salió de la cocina y se dirigió directamente hacia él. La amplia sonrisa y la penetrante mirada de sus ojos le avisaron lo que había planeado. Sostenía una hoja de papel en la mano. Decenas de descaradas marcas de verificación cubrían la página. Era la cuenta. Había llegado a apuntarlo.

—En cierto modo perdí tu rastro un par de veces, por lo que acabo de agregar algunos al final. —Golpeó el papel con la mano y se acercó a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Como antes, su cuerpo siguió su silenciosa orden y se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios se encontraron y su mente quedó en blanco.

¿Por qué se estaba resistiendo a esto? Su lengua se deslizó en su boca; maldita sea, ella aprendía rápidamente. La sensación de sus labios satinados acariciándolo lo atormentaba con pensamientos de otros lugares a los cuales sus labios podían ir.

Ella se escabulló, retrocediendo sobre sus pies. Su respiración era tan desigual como la suya cuando ella susurró,

— Este no cuenta porque todavía estás de pie bajo el muérdago.

Usando un control que no había ejercido en años, quitó las manos de alrededor de su cuello y dio un paso atrás, sosteniendo sus manos, delante de ellos, entre ellos.

—Brittany, tenemos que hablar.

—Claro, pero nos quedan un montón de besos para ponernos al día, —dijo.

—Y todavía hay muérdago colgado por toda la casa.

—Lo sé, pero realmente tenemos que hablar.

Tiró de ella detrás de él hacia la sala de estar. La guió hacia una silla antes de sentarse en el sofá cercano, con las manos aún entrelazadas con las suyas.

—Brittany, ¿qué hacías antes de venir aquí?

Ella parpadeó y se apartó unos centímetros. No había esperado esa pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Trabajar. ¿Qué hacías antes de venir aquí?

—Oh. —Su alivio era palpable. — Trabajaba en una fábrica. Una fábrica de juguetes.

Él no conocía a ningún fabricante de juguetes en la ciudad.

—¿Aquí?

—No. — Sus ojos comenzaron a vagar mientras buscaba una respuesta. — Está en un lugar bastante remoto. La mayoría de la gente no ha oído hablar de él.

—Háblame de él.

—¿Ahora? —Se inclinó hacia adelante y el corpiño de su vestido bajó, casi derramando sus pechos. Respiro hondo, no dudaba de que ella estaría libre de la restricción y esos pezones ardientes estarían disponibles para él. — ¿No podríamos hablar mañana? Realmente me gustaría trabajar en la magia de la Navidad.

La magia de Navidad. El muérdago. Besos. Ella pensaba que los besos trajeron la magia de la Navidad.

Había estado tan dulce con ese primer beso, como si realmente nunca hubiese sido besada antes.

 _Ella no sabía de besos, ¿sabía de sexo?_

 _Desde luego no puede ser tan inocente._

En circunstancias normales, nunca creería que una mujer pudiera llegar a su edad sin algún tipo de conocimiento sobre sexo pero había llegado a aceptar que mucho de Brittany no era normal.

Y si ella no tenía un conocimiento de sexo normal, no había manera de que ella estuviera lista para las cosas que había estado imaginando. Mentalmente dejó al lado la fusta. No podía tomar ventaja de ella.

Besar era una cosa, pero desnuda en la cama podría definitivamente ser visto como un compromiso para alguien que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Gimió, sintiendo que la tensión regresara a su cuerpo, luchando contra el deseo una vez más.

—Brittany, ¿entiendes, que si seguimos besándonos de esa forma, eso nos va a llevar al sexo? — Más valía advertirle por adelantado.

Ella parpadeó y alzó la cabeza con una confusión suave.

—¿Es lo que se supone?

—A veces. — La miró de cerca e hizo la siguiente pregunta. — ¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones sexuales?

Él se tensó, esperando su respuesta indignada. Y esperó, mientras ella pensaba en la pregunta.

Maldita sea, tenía su respuesta.

Finalmente, ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿dónde lo obtienes?

—No, no es algo que se obtenga. —Hizo una pausa. — Bueno, supongo que lo obtienes de alguna manera. Es algo que hacen hombres y mujeres juntos.

No hubo ningún destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Tal vez no lo llaman sexo de donde ella venía.

—Podría llamarse de otra manera. ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Consumar una relación? —Ella negó con la cabeza. — ¿Conexión? —suspiró. — Bueno, vamos a enfocarlo de manera diferente ¿Sabes de dónde vienen los bebés?

La expresión de su cara lo dijo todo, como si se hubiese caído de un guindo

—¿Es esto una especie de broma? Por supuesto que sé dónde vienen los bebés.

Él alivió disminuyo el dolor en sus hombros con un suspiro. _Bueno, ahora tenemos algo con lo que podemos trabajar._

—¿Y sabe cómo llegan allí en primer lugar?

Ella alzó los ojos hacia el techo.

— La cigüeña los trae.

Una carcajada brotó de su garganta. Confía en Brittany para hacer una broma y aligerar el estado de ánimo. Volvió a mirarla. Ella no se reía. Ni siquiera estaba sonriendo.

Ella hablaba en serio.

Era una locura. ¿Una mujer adulta que pensaba que los bebes eran traídos por la cigüeña? Tenía que ser una broma. Sólo que Brittany no parecía divertirse lo más mínimo. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso; lento y dulce.

Él aceptó el beso, pero retrocedió cuando ella trató de profundizarlo. Se besaban bajo falsos pretextos. Él quería follarla, había tenido la intención de follarla hasta ahora.

En cambio, se encontró en una posición bastante incómoda. ¿Debería explicarle el sexo a Brittany? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a la edad adulta sin saber de eso?

Trató de recordar la conversación que su padre había tenido con él. Por alguna razón, "usa un condón y no dejes a ninguna chica embarazada antes de que te cases" no parecía apropiado para la situación.

Respiró hondo.

—Déjame ver si puedo explicarte esto, —empezó y comenzó a hablar. — Bien, el hombre...

Las palabras salieron a trompicones de su boca. Brittany escuchó en silencio, siguiendo su descripción. Ella inclinó la cabeza cuestionando su definición de los preliminares. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al explicar el acto de la penetración.

Y ella apretó las rodillas juntas cuando explicó acerca del orgasmo masculino.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Los seres humanos realmente hacen eso?

—A veces. —No muy a menudo en su caso.

—Y si nos besamos, ¿tenemos que hacer eso?

La consternación, un poco recelosa, de su tono escéptico de voz redujo alguna esperanza de que eso ocurriera pronto.

—No, Brittany pero ese tipo de besos, la forma en que lo estábamos haciendo, tiende a conducir al sexo.

—Oh. —Su boca formó un círculo estrecho. — Hmm. Tengo que pensar en esto.

—Buena idea.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, sus cuerpos casi se tocaron en el estrecho espacio entre las sillas. Ella levantó los ojos hacia él mientras su lengua se asomaba y lamia el labio superior.

—¿Pero sólo un beso más no nos llevaría a tener sexo, correcto?

 _Sólo uno más._

Perfecto. Ahora podía terminar el día como lo había empezado; duro como roca.


	10. Chapter 10 Capitulo 8

**La Historia no me pertenece asi como los personajes aqui presentados**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Brittany tomó otro sorbo de su café mientras vagaba por de la sección de juguetes de López. Santiago le había advertido acerca de beber mucho café pero necesitaba el calor. Había estado congelada los últimos cuatro días. La única vez que había estado caliente fue cuando estuvo acurrucada con Santiago por la mañana. Incluso después de su discusión sobre el sexo, le permitió dormir con él, pero él se mantuvo estrictamente a su lado de la cama, acercándose al borde con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a caerse.

Y ella no creía que estuviese durmiendo bien. Se estaba volviendo más malhumorado con cada día que pasaba. Esta mañana, cuando se había despertado en su posición habitual; a medio camino encima de él, apenas abrió los dientes mientras le ordenó que lenta y cuidadosamente retirara la rodilla de entre sus piernas. Apenas había hablado con ella después de eso, gruñendo su aceptación a la sugerencia de comprar los regalos de Navidad de sus padres hoy.

Ella se estremeció y tragó más café. No sirvió de nada. Nada excepto Santiago parecía calentarla correctamente.

 _Era el sexo. Esta estropeándolo todo._

El día después de que Santiago se lo hubiera explicado a ella, ella había hecho un poco de investigación yendo a una librería y obligando al empleado que le dirigirá a la sección sobre el sexo. Dios mío, había una gran cantidad de opciones allí. Y variaciones. Había escogido uno razonablemente llamativo, incluido el libro y empezó a leer. Ahora lo mantenía escondido en el cajón inferior. No quería que Santiago supiera que había estado estudiando.

Un rápido vistazo al manual "Un elfo en el Mundo Exterior" que le habían dado en la orientación revelo poco sobre el tema. Era una línea oculta en la parte posterior. "El sexo: Contacte con Santa para más detalles". Puso los ojos en blanco.

Bien. Después de ver las fotos y leer el libro, ella no tenía la intención de preguntar a Santa al respecto.

No, tenía que tomar la decisión por su cuenta. Pero mientras que ella se inclinaba más hacia ello todos los días, Santiago parecía estar retrocediendo.

Ella hizo una mueca y se arrodilló para inspeccionar el osito de peluche expuesto. Si Santiago había mantenido las distancias antes, ahora era peor. Bueno, quizás no peor; aún la besaba, o le devolvía el beso cuando ella lo iniciaba. Tenía muchos besos en su lista del muérdago de la fiesta; aunque secretamente admitió que no había sido tan diligente quitándolos de la lista como lo había sido al ponerlos. A la mañana siguiente, Santiago había rondado por la casa retirando todo el muérdago citando "instinto de conservación" cuando Brittany exigió una explicación.

Ahora sabía que el muérdago no era necesario para los besos, pero le habían dado una excusa para acercarse a Santiago.

No es que ella lo viera mucho. Había comenzado a pasar incluso más tiempo en el trabajo. Cada noche cuando regresaba a casa, Brittany le robaba unos cuantos besos antes de que él desapareciera en la ducha. Ella había aprendido a cazarlo en su despacho para hablar con él cada noche. Los avances en el espíritu navideño eran lentos, pero avanzaban. Había dejado de quejarse de la decoración y ella incluso le había oído tararear un villancico una noche, cuando la había ayudado a limpiar su última mutilación de cena.

Y ahora, había accedido a ir de compras con ella. Se suponía que iba a reunirse con ella en unos pocos minutos.

—¿Brittany? —Una aturdida y asustada voz de hombre rompió el ritmo de sus pensamientos.

Ella levantó la vista y se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella, tratando de situarlo en su memoria. La cara le resultaba familiar, pero... su mandíbula se abrió.

—¿Quinn? —una sonrisa estalló en su rostro y parecía como si hubiese regresado al Taller.

Saltó sobre el suelo y se arrojó a sus brazos. La saludó con un abrazo cálido y acogedor, como ella había sabido que haría. Él _era_ un elfo, después de todo. Descansó en la comodidad de sus brazos durante un momento antes de retirarse.

No pudo liberarse completamente, por lo que se quedó retenida en sus manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué te pasó? Simplemente desapareciste. — Las preguntas salieron precipitadamente.

Quinn sonrió y le apretó las manos.

—Fui enviado a una misión. ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?

Brittany le dio una visión general de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Quinn asintió con simpatía.

—¿Por qué no regresaste al taller?, —preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Fracasé en mi misión.

El aire se precipitó del cuerpo de Brittany. Santa no había estado bromeando.

Si fallaba, estaría aquí para siempre. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Quinn puso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Hey, no te preocupes. Creo que Santa me hubiese dejado volver. — Afirmó con la cabeza. — No creo que estuviera hecho para la vida en el Taller.

Brittany asintió. Ella se lo había mencionado a Santiago la primera noche que estuvo aquí. A Quinn le gustaba jugar a juegos de ordenador en lugar de terminar su trabajo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Parecía feliz. Y se lo dijo.

—Soy muy feliz. Tengo una tienda de Navidad, te lo puedes crees, y soy consultor de grandes corporaciones en sus decoraciones navideñas

—¿ _Tú_ eres dueño de una tienda de Navidad? Pero tú eras peor que yo.

Él se echó a reír.

—Lo sé, pero a pesar de que he fracasado en mi misión, mi espíritu regreso con toda su fuerza.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu humano?

La mueca que se curvó en los labios de Quinn hizo reír a Brittany.

—Todavía estoy trabajando en ella. Te lo juro, es una mujer gruñona, pero no me he dado por vencido.

—¿Así que todavía la ves? — Brittany estaba tratado de mantener el interés en su voz. Eso era esperanzador.

—La veo como dos veces al mes. Es mi cuñada.

Brittany sintió que su boca se abría.

—¿Estás casado?

—Oh, sí. —Una vez más, pura felicidad irradiaba de Quinn. Sacó su billetera y desplegó una serie de fotos. — Aquí está mi esposa Rachel y nuestros hijos.

Brittany devolvió la mirada a sus ojos sonrientes. La paz se apoderó de ella. La clase de paz que llenaba el Taller, incluso en los peores días. Ella se aferró a las manos de Quinn y las apretó contra su mejilla. Habían sido amigos en el Taller, almas gemelas.

El estrés de la semana pasada, el temor de que ella fallase y de que Santiago nunca entendería el espíritu navideño era demasiado para soportarlo sola. Y si tenía éxito, tendría que dejar atrás a Santiago. No podía decidir qué era peor. Necesitaba a alguien que lo entendiera. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó a ella. Había encontrado su felicidad y el amor. Quinn pareció comprender su necesidad de contacto y la sostuvo mientras su mente trabajaba a través del miedo.

—Todo irá bien, Brittany. Te lo prometo.

Lo dijo con tal confianza que Brittany tuvo que asentir con la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura de creerlo.

Quinn tiró de su brazo, manteniendo sus cuerpos cerca.

—Así que, dime, —dijo con un susurro cómplice mientras vagaban más allá de los juguetes. —¿Qué piensas del café?

Santiago salió del ascensor. Su corazón parecía sorprendentemente ligero a pesar de la perspectiva de las compras de Navidad para sus padres. Sabía que era debido a Brittany. Había hecho todo lo posible para evitarla durante los últimos cinco días; su libido no podía aguantar mucha más presión, pero ella había encontrado una manera de ocupar una parte de su tiempo y extrañamente, ese momento había resultado ser su favorito.

De todos modos eran compras navideñas. En una multitud de personas. Nunca había sido aficionado a las multitudes.

Brittany lo esperaba arriba, pero quería hacer un rápido viaje por el departamento de ropa para hombres. Había dejado a Nichols para lidiar con su nuevo empleado bastante tiempo. Ya era hora de ver qué tipo de daño le había hecho Mitch en las prendas para hombre y, en resumidas cuentas, en la temporada de Navidad. Las tiendas López eran de lujo y algunos de los clientes eran snobs arrogantes.

Entró en el departamento, buscando indistintamente tanto a Mitch como a Nichols. Una mujer estaba frente a la caja vacía de López con una bolsa en la mano. Devolver algo antes de Navidad nunca era una buena señal.

—¿Está siendo atendida?, —preguntó Santiago. Se había criado en la tienda y había trabajado en todos los departamentos. Odiaba ver a un cliente esperando.

Ella abrió la boca y lo miró de arriba abajo antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

—Todo está bien. Estoy esperando a Mitch.

Santiago inclinó la cabeza y se alejó justo cuando Mitch entró desde el exterior. Se limpió una fina capa de nieve de los hombros y corrió hacia el mostrador.

—Lo siento. Ella no iba a llegar a su coche con todas esas cosas —miró hacia arriba y vio a Santiago. La primera mirada fue una de bienvenida, pero luego sus ojos se nublaron un poco cuando vio que era el jefe. Asintió brevemente a Santiago, pero se volvió hacia el cliente. — Ahora, ¿qué desea?

Santiago observó la transacción desde la distancia. Ella le devolvió una chaqueta que por la conversación, Mitch le había recomendado no comprarla en un primer momento. Pero en lugar de perder dinero, Mitch la orientó hacia otra chaqueta, un poco menos cara, pero aun así una buena compra.

—Es bastante sorprendente en realidad.

Santiago echó la cabeza hacia un lado para escuchar el susurro de Nichols.

—Ha estado aquí, ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco días? Y ya varios clientes sólo tratan con él. Parece que él entiende eso de que "cada hombre" siente y tiene una idea de lo que los "verdaderos hombres" van a llevar. Es todo un hallazgo, Señor López.

Debo felicitarte por tu intuición.

Santiago se rió entre dientes. Había sido Brittany. Brittany había tenido razón. Una vez más. Maldita sea, parecía como si estuviese diciendo eso mucho.

Con un entusiasmo que no esperaba, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y siguió el ruido a la sección de juguetes. Normalmente, López no tenía todos esos juguetes, pero trajeron una sección completa durante los días de fiesta. Era un lugar popular y una fuente de dinero por lo que Santiago los traía todos los años.

Dobló la esquina y vio a Brittany. Abrió la boca para gritarle, pero antes de que pudiera, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de otro hombre. Esto no era un breve abrazo. Permanecieron juntos, abrazando y susurrando íntimamente entre sí ajenos a la tienda alrededor de ellos.

Un lento ardor comenzó en el estómago de Santiago. No eran celos, se dijo. ¿Pero a quién estaba Brittany abrazando? Y por tanto tiempo. Ellos no le vieron, mientras que se apartaban de su abrazo y juntaban sus cabezas, caminando cogidos del brazo.

El impulso de las compras de Navidad fue rápidamente sobrepasado por el deseo de abrirle la cabeza a ese idiota pero Santiago sabía que era demasiado civilizado para eso. ¿Qué más daba? No era más que su ama de llaves después de todo.

El agotamiento que apenas había mantenido a raya durante los últimos cuatro días reptaba sobre él, y supo que no podía hacer frente a las compras y a las multitudes. El dependiente de juguete andaban por ahí, enderezando uno de los mostradores.

—Margaret, Brittany está por aquí en alguna parte, —dijo vagamente aunque sabía que acababa de desaparecer detrás de una pila de leones de peluche. — ¿Podría decirle que no puedo encontrarme con ella hoy y que la veré más tarde en casa?

No se detuvo para ver si estaba de acuerdo para transmitir su mensaje. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los ascensores. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Brittany le enseñó los dientes y descargó su frustración sobre la sartén, frotando con el estropajo en la parte inferior de la sartén, tratando de sacar los últimos pedazos de pollo quemado antes de que Santiago llegara a casa. No quería que viera que había quemado la cena, de nuevo. Levantó la cabeza y suspiró, dispuesta a conceder que ganó la sartén. Santiago era rico. Podría comprar otra sartén.

Había sido uno de esos días, y tenía la cena quemada y el lavadero maltrecho para probarlo. Y perder la oportunidad de ver a Santiago en mitad del día lo había empeorado. Ver a Quinn había sido divertido, pero todavía estaba decepcionada por perderse el tiempo con Santiago.

Quinn había sido de gran ayuda de muchas maneras. Una vez que hubo escuchado que Santiago no iría a su encuentro, se habían sentado y hablado. Ella le había preguntado por el sexo y después de que sus mejillas hubiesen dejado de estar rojas, había sido muy instructivo. Le había advertido que no tuviera sexo con Santiago a menos que realmente sintiera algo por él. Seguía funcionado sin sentimientos, le dijo, pero no era tan bueno.

Bueno, ciertamente tenía sentimientos por Santiago. A ella le gustaba, disfrutaba con él, le dolía pensar en dejarlo, y caramba, quería que esa necesidad dentro de ella se fuera. Por la descripción de Quinn, estaba sintiendo todas las cosas necesarias.

Ahora sólo tenía que decírselo a Santiago. ¿Cómo le dice una mujer a un hombre que quería sexo con él?

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe. Santiago estaba en casa. Brittany se apartó el cabello de la cara y salió de la cocina.

Se encontraron en el pasillo, sus cuerpos chocaron mientras trataba de caminar hacia su oficina. Brittany acabó contra su pecho y aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un rápido abrazo. Sus brazos se cerraron automáticamente a su alrededor, pero se alejaron antes de que pudiera disfrutar de su calor. _Parece que será una noche sin besos,_ pensó con un suspiro.

—Me alegro de que estés en casa. ¿Podemos… —Ella se apartó de él y Santiago empujó una bolsa de paquetes envueltos en sus manos.— ¿Qué es esto?

—Los regalos de Navidad. Para mis padres, —suspiró. Parecía sumamente desinteresado en las cajas.

—Oh, —dijo ella cogiendo la bolsa y mirando a escondidas en la parte superior. Las cajas estaban todas bien envueltas en papel de aluminio de color rojo y oro. — Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos ir esta noche de compras.

Santiago se pasó la mano por los ojos.

—Está hecho.

Brittany trató de ocultar su decepción. Sin embargo, si Santiago había tomado la iniciativa de comprar los regalos, eso era todo lo que importaba. _Realmente_ no importa que lo hubiera hecho sin ella, se dijo.

—¿Qué has comprado?, —preguntó poniendo más interés en sus palabras de lo que sentía.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Algunas joyas y una camisa para mi papá, creo. Anne lo hizo.

Brittany sintió un momentáneo destello de celos. _¿Otra mujer ayudó a Santiago con sus compras de Navidad?_ Eso murió rápidamente. Santiago trató de moverse más allá de ella hacia la derecha. Brittany se puso delante de él. Él se desvió hacia la izquierda. Ella estaba allí.

—¿Anne? ¿La asistente de compras? —Apretó los dientes. Todos los pensamientos de sexo desaparecieron.

Santiago dejó su maletín y se giró, buscando un camino abierto hacia la sala de estar.

—Sí.

El peso del día cayó sobre ella.

—¿Hiciste que una asistente de compras eligiera los regalos de Navidad de tus padres? —Balbuceó. Entró en la habitación detrás de él. Santiago se dejó caer en el sofá, empujo los cojines navideños al suelo y se estiró. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró fríamente a Brittany.

Ella se pasó los dedos rígidos por su pelo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a ella? Se suponía que debía estar instruyendo a Santiago en el camino de un verdadero espíritu navideño y ¿tenía una asistente de compras eligiendo los regalos para sus padres? A Santa no le iba a gustar esto.

—¿Siquiera los miraste?

—¿Por qué? Anne es buena en su trabajo —tomó una revista y se cubrió la cara. Brittany se lo arrancó de las manos y la tiró por encima de su hombro.

—No son los padres de Anne, —espetó.

—Es sólo un regalo de Navidad. —Agarró otra revista del montón.

Brittany apretó los puños y lanzó un grito espeluznante que manó de su interior. Esto llamó la atención de Santiago. Dejó caer la revista y se sentó. Ella apoyó los puños en sus caderas y le miró.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?, —preguntó.

—Nunca voy a regresar a casa y es tu culpa. Me voy a quedar atrapada en este mundo para siempre y ahora mismo para lo único que estoy cualificada es pintar los juguetes y limpiar casas. Y déjame decirte que no voy lavar los platos para el resto de mi vida. —Comenzó darse la vuelta, luego se giró de nuevo hacia Santiago. — Si me tengo que quedar aquí, te voy a perseguir el resto de mis días.

Se metió ambas manos por el cabello y empezó a pasear.

—Una simple asignación. Enseña a un hombre el espíritu navideño. No puede ser difícil ¿verdad?, —preguntó, apenas incluyendo a Santiago en su mirada. — No sabía que me estaba enviando al Scrooge original —dijo las últimas palabras directo a Santiago. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y siguió dando vueltas por la habitación. — Ni siquiera tengo dos semanas para arreglarle. Va a requerir _dos años_ para darte siquiera un atisbo del significado de la Navidad. La gente normal tiene algún sentimiento, pero tu no…

—¿Fuiste enviada aquí? ¿Para arreglarme? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Ella continuó, apenas oyéndolo.

—Espero que Santa tome en cuenta que tú tienes…

Santiago se levantó del sofá y se plantó delante de ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué se te han enviado aquí y que tiene que ver Santa Claus con esto?

Brittany tragó saliva. Oops. Había hablado demasiado. Ahora, ¿cómo podía salir de eso?

Maldijo su temperamento. Santa siempre le había advertido que la metería en problemas algún día. Bueno, ese día había llegado.

 _No puedo mentirle_. Se detuvo. No, ella _podía_ mentirle. Ya lo había hecho antes. Al principio. Era diferente ahora. Ella lo sabía. A ella le gustaba. Y no pensaba que decir una mentira ayudara a recuperar su espíritu. Ella levantó la barbilla, empujó sus hombros hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos.

—Soy un elfo de la Navidad, — le dijo, desafiante.

Él no sabía si era el tono de su voz o el conjunto de su barbilla, pero algo detuvo su risa. Esto no era una broma. Realmente creía esto.

—Un elfo, —finalmente repitió con voz plana.

—Trabajo en el Taller de Santa.

—Creo que será mejor que te sientes. —Se apartó de su camino.— Estas teniendo alucinaciones.

—Es la verdad. Me enviaron aquí para enseñarte el verdadero espíritu de la Navidad. —Genial, sus alucinaciones eran atormentarlo sobre las fiestas.

—Brittany. —Santiago colocó una mano en su hombro. La sintió relajarse bajo su caricia. Había sabido que era un poco estrafalaria pero lo había ignorado. No había esperado que estuviera completamente loca. En una voz tan suave como pudo le preguntó— ¿Hay algún médico al que veas regularmente?

—¡Arrgh!, —Gritó y Santiago saltó hacia atrás.

—Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, —se defendió.

—No estoy loca así que deja de intentar que me calme. Yo soy un elfo.

Santiago levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Había hecho su parte. Ella estaba loca y enojada.

—Está bien. Lo que sea.

Después de todo lo demás, y con la Navidad tan cerca, no podía lidiar con esto. Trató de alejarse, pero Brittany saltó delante de él. Tenía el don de estar justo donde él quería ir.

—Realmente trabajo en el Taller de Santa, —insistió, con la ira desapareciendo de su voz. — Dónde hacen los juguetes. Yo pinto de color rojo.

—Pintas de color rojo.

—Pinto de color rojo. Ya sabes, pequeños vagones rojos, camiones de bomberos. Rojo, —concluyó con una sonrisa forzada. — Santa me ha enviado para ayudarte.

—¿Santa?

—Sí, Santa. Ya sabes, el hombre del traje rojo, —espetó Brittany, su temperamento regresó rápidamente. — ¿Tienes que repetir todo lo que digo?

Cerró los ojos para calmarse y cuando los abrió Santiago se había ido. Él se había escapado en ese breve instante.

—Fui enviada aquí para ayudarte. Al menos podrías escuchar, —gritó tras él, siguiendo con sus palabras al final del pasillo.

Él miró hacia atrás.

—Lo hice. Estás loca.

—Es la verdad, imbécil, —escupió con los dientes apretados. Ella lo arrastró de vuelta a la entrada. Había dejado de intentar calmarla. Y parecía que trataba de ignorarla.

Tomo su maletín antes de mirarla.

—Pensé que los elfos se suponía que eran criaturas alegres, pequeñas criaturas llenas de vida, —dijo con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa.

—Estoy siendo tan alegre como sé. Esto no fue idea _mía_ , ya sabes. Santa me ha enviado.

—¿Por qué he estado en su lista negra?, —se burló Santiago.

—Más veces de las que puedo contar. —Él abrió los ojos. _Al menos está escuchando_. — Si yo hubiese sido Santa, habría momentos en que cada pieza de calzado que posees habría sido recubierta de hollín.

Su mandíbula se abrió. Brittany no tenía tiempo para detenerse. Finalmente tenía su atención y no iba a desperdiciarla.

—Perdonado y olvidado. —Lo descartó con un roce de su mano.— Ahora, tú estás en peor forma. No tienes espíritu navideño.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

—No. Es importante. Tengo el mismo problema.

—¿En serio? —su tono frío y burlón alentó a Brittany.

—Es por eso que Santa me echó del Taller.

—Oh, esto se pone aún mejor. Santa no me envió un verdadero elfo. Él envío un delincuente. —Santiago se marchó, haciendo caso omiso de ella.

—Santiago, —le gritó a su espalda.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. —Se detuvo en la puerta de su oficina. Brittany observó sus músculos tensarse a través de la suave tela de su camisa. — Recoge sus cosas y vete, —le ordenó con suave voz de acero.

—No.

—¿Qué? —se giró para mirarla.

—No me voy.

Caminó hacia adelante, con su altura para intimidarla. Brittany estiró la parte superior de su espalda y le devolvió la mirada. Ella levantó la barbilla y esperó.

—No puedes negarte a ser expulsada de mi casa.

—Al menos deje que me explique.

—Lo hiciste, y personalmente, creo que si ibas a hacer un timo o una estafa o lo que sea, podría haber llegado con algo que fuera soportable.

Ella se retiró el cabello a un lado de su rostro y cuello, dejando al descubierto una oreja. La punta ligeramente puntiaguda no era el típico diseño humano.

—Mírame. Dime que los humanos tienen orejas puntiagudas de forma natural. —Santiago se inclinó hacia un lado para ver mejor la oreja expuesta. Se enderezó y se encogió de hombros. — Dígame que ha visto orejas como ésta, — exigió.

—No, pero he visto cuerpos en revistas que no son naturales tampoco. Es increíble lo que la cirugía plástica puede hacer en estos días.

—¿Por qué iba yo a cambiar mis orejas? —Ella se quedó mirándolo con la misma mirada de "debes de estar loco" que le había estado ofreciendo.

—No lo sé —dijo con un suspiro desinteresado. Brittany sintió su corazón latir. Había dejado de gritar. Lo estaba perdiendo.

—Los miembros de algunos clubes alternativos de fans de Star Trek tienen sus orejas quirúrgicamente alteradas para parecerse a Spock. Yo no creo que se dirijan hacia el espacio próximamente. — Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta de la oficina detrás de él.

Brittany suspiró y la energía simplemente se vacío de su cuerpo. Había fallado. Iba a estar atrapada en el Mundo Exterior para siempre.

Y no tendría a Santiago. La perspectiva de quedarse en este mundo no sería imposible de afrontar, si tenía a Santiago.

El dolor lacero su corazón. _Santiago._ Lo había herido. La tristeza en sus ojos, la caída de sus hombros. Si ella se iba ahora, ¿podría recuperar su confianza? _Santiago, solo, sin amor._ No podía dejarlo así. Tenía que hacerlo mejor.

Podía pedir un deseo para Santiago, uno que le ayudara a ver el verdadero significado de la Navidad.

 _Un deseo_. Brittany quedó sin aliento. _Eso es. Un deseo de Navidad_. Ella era un elfo, después de todo. Todo lo que Santiago tenía que hacer era pedir un deseo y cuando se hiciera realidad, él creería.

Llamó la puerta y entró sin permiso.

—Tengo una solución, —dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio. Él no había abierto su maletín. Brittany lo utilizo para subirse sobre el escritorio y cruzó las piernas mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

Santiago cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se recostó en su silla, el escepticismo sobre su rostro estaba cubierto sólo por el desinterés frío que no había visto allí desde su primer encuentro.

—Después de meterme en problemas en el Taller por ser demasiado gruñona acerca de la Navidad, Santa me envió a ti con la esperanza de que al ayudarte a recuperar tu espíritu navideño, yo recuperara también el mío. —Brittany habló rápidamente, sabiendo que sólo tenía algunos momentos de su atención antes de darse cuenta que había hecho un trato con un elfo de la Navidad. — Tengo pruebas. De que soy un elfo, —se apresuró a decir.

—Brittany, no pasemos por esto otra vez. —Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra el reposacabezas.

—Esto es algo que es realmente mágico.

Santiago abrió los ojos. El escepticismo estaba todavía allí, pero también un atisbo de esperanza.

—Pide un deseo, —ordenó Brittany.

—¿Un deseo?

—Sí, un deseo de Navidad. Soy un elfo de la Navidad. Es lo que hacemos. Concedemos deseos de Navidad. Sólo empieza: "Querido Santa, todo lo que quiero para Navidad es..." y lo haré realidad.

Santiago abrió la boca y luego la cerró bruscamente.

Ella observó sus ojos: la desconfianza se desvaneció y vio el calor. Su deseo llegó a ella en una abrasadora oleada.

 _Ella, desnuda, de rodillas en el suelo delante de él, con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda, sus ojos fijos en el suelo._

— _Ahora, Brittany, debes hacer exactamente lo que te diga. ¿Lo entiendes?_

— _Sí, Santiago._

— _Y si no lo haces serás castigada._

— _Sí, Santiago._

— _hora, quiero que chupes mi polla. ¿Eso, te complace?_

— _Oh, sí, Santiago. — Junto con las imágenes visuales, sintió la oleada de placer que esta mujer sintió, el calor entre sus muslos._

Ella jadeó y miró a Santiago con la boca abierta. ¿Ese era su deseo? No tenía idea de si debía cumplirlo o no, pero sin duda era intrigante. ¿Era eso parte del sexo? Había visto fotos en su libro de sexo con mujeres en puestos similares, pero aún no había llegado tan lejos. Tal vez tenía que seguir adelante. Más tarde. Ahora, tenía que traer a Santiago de regreso.

—Uh, tal vez sea mejor escoger algo para alguien más.

—¿No puedo pedir un deseo para mí mismo? ¿Qué tipo de deseo es ese?

—Uno egoísta. Ese es el asunto. La Navidad no se trata de conseguir las cosas. Es sobre el amor.

—Pensé que Santa hacia entrega de regalos. ¿Por qué no puedo desear un regalo? — Sus ojos se burlaron de ella, pero no había maldad en la mirada.

Ella resistió el impulso de besar el mohín de su rostro. Ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante, si podía hacer su sueño realidad. Además, sabía que Santiago no quería formular un deseo, le seguía la corriente simplemente para hacerla tropezar.

—Tú tienes suficientes cosas. Santa reparte presentes, pero el amor está detrás de esos dones. Es por eso que estaba tan molesta por los regalos de tus padres. Tú no los compraste con amor.

—No, los compré con el dinero, con una buena cantidad de eso. Confía en mí, eso es todo lo que importa.

—Estoy segura de que no lo es, Santiago. El amor es el último regalo pero la mayoría de la gente no puede aceptarlo como lo que es. — Brittany alzó las manos abiertas a Santiago, deseando que viera la verdad detrás de sus palabras y en su corazón. — La mayoría de los humanos no han descubierto la manera de creer en el amor, así que tienen que dar y conseguir _las cosas_ para hacer del amor un signo visible. — Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. — ¿Tiene esto sentido?

—Por desgracia, sí, está empezando a tenerlo. —Santiago frotó sus dedos a través de las líneas apretadas en la frente. Conocía ese movimiento. Lo hacía cuando algo le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. _Esa sería yo._

Hablando en voz baja, Brittany continuó con sus instrucciones.

—Así que pide un deseo, y la mañana de Navidad sabrás que tu deseo llego al mismo Santa, ya que se lo diste a un verdadero elfo de la Navidad. —Brittany pensó por un momento. — Si esto va a ser la prueba, es mejor que pienses en algo un poco escandaloso.

Santiago se sentó en su silla. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

—Deseo, ¿eh? ¿Te digo qué es?

—Es probablemente el mejor. A veces puedo sentirlos. — _Al igual que el pequeño y ardiente deseo que acabas de pedir._ — Pero no quiero perder este.

—Siempre pensé que si le dices a alguien un deseo, no se hacía realidad.

—Esos son los deseos de cumpleaños. Esto es Navidad. Celebraciones diferentes, a menos que seas un elfo de la Navidad, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto, —Santiago arrastro las palabras. Él se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Los muelles chirriaron por el esfuerzo. Él juntó los dedos delante de la cara, la frente arrugada en sus pensamientos. Se echó hacia atrás y sonrió. Estaba listo. —Bien, simplemente di: "Todo lo que quiero para Navidad un espacio para", y el nombre de la persona y ya está.

—Está bien.

Brittany esperó.

—Todo lo que quiero para Navidad... —le apremio.

—Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es... —hizo una pausa y ella tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba alargando el suspense sólo para burlarse de ella. — Un perro para mi madre. — _Eso no era escandaloso_.

Brittany inspeccionó la mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de Santiago. Algo estaba pasando. Ella lo puso en su lista para pasarlo corriendo a Santa.

—Está bien, en la mañana de Navidad, ya lo verás.

—Bien, —respondió Santiago. — La mañana de Navidad, si hay un perro debajo del árbol, me disculparé

—Y si no está, yo... admitiré que estaba confundida.

Alargó la mano y la tomó firmemente entre la suya. Habían hecho un trato. Brittany le dio la mano para que sus dedos estuvieran entrelazados. Se sentía como si estuvieran de nuevo en camino. Ella vaciló, y luego preguntó: — Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme?

Esperó.

—¿No más charlas sobre elfos y talleres?, —preguntó, dejando caer las manos y rompiendo su contacto.

Brittany suspiró. Quería actuar como si no hubiese ocurrido. Bueno, ella podría manejar eso. Al menos por ahora.

Ella asintió y se bajó de la mesa. Santiago se unió a ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Abrió la nevera y sacó una lata de refresco. Brittany fue al armario por unos vasos mientras él abría la lata. Moviéndose con una sincronización perfecta, Brittany dejó caer cubitos de hielo en los dos vasos antes que Santiago sirviera el refresco.

La tensión todavía flotaba en el aire; podrían haber resuelto su primer problema, pero ¿cómo volverían a esa amistad?

—No hice la cena, —dijo Brittany, rompiendo el silencio. Santiago alzó una ceja. — Bueno, hice la cena, pero lo arruine. Pensé que tal vez podríamos salir.

Santiago odiaba el sonido de su voz vacilante. Nunca había sido indecisa antes. Ella siempre había ido a la cara y quítate de mi camino. Echarla de la casa había sido una idea estúpida. No quería que se fuera, pero él no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Realmente parecía como si pensara que fue enviada desde el taller de Santa. Tal vez podría presentarle a un psiquiatra agradable que pudiera ser capaz de ayudarla.

Consideró la idea de que podría ser una estafa elaborada, pero ella no le había pedido nada. Ni siquiera cuando le pagaba por el trabajo que en realidad había realizado. Echó un vistazo a la cocina. El desorden crecía en los mostradores. La señora Pierce nunca habría dejado que se viera así, pero Brittany no era la mejor ama de llaves.

Pero aún así quería mantenerla alrededor de su casa un rato. Se había convertido en parte de su hogar y su vida. Cada noche esperaba oír su saludo alegre y sentir su beso.

Ahora tenía que hacer algo para volver a mantener el equilibrio.

—Claro, cenar fuera suena bien.

No había más que una rama de olivo, pero parecía funcionar. El coraje agotaba su cuerpo y saltó en sus brazos, cubriéndolo en un abrazo dulce. Respiró profundamente el aroma de su cabello, sus dedos le dolían al enredarse en sus rizos.

 _¿Enredarse en sus rizos?_ Santiago sacudió la cabeza. Era una mala señal cuando empezaba a volverse poético sobre el pelo de una mujer.

Instintivamente la acercó, automáticamente su cabeza se inclinó para encontrarse con ella. Su cuerpo había aprendido a tocarla y la colocó en una posición más cómoda, más excitante.

Sus labios se encontraron, una ligera y prometedora caricia que le supo a más. Brittany abrió la boca bajo la suya, suplicando por una caricia más profunda y Santiago sabía que no podía negarle su petición. Su lengua se deslizó en la ardiente caverna de su boca, amando la forma en que se movía con él. Se unió en el baile, saboreándolo mientras él la saboreaba. Sus manos subieron por su pecho y se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con sorprendente fuerza.

Las sensaciones se abalanzaron sobre él, cerrando su mente al pensamiento lúcido. El dulce sabor de su boca, la presión de sus senos contra su pecho, la sensación de sus suaves manos sobre su piel.

Deslizo las manos por sus caderas, atrayéndola contra su erección, moviéndola contra él en un ritmo diseñado para volverle loco de placer.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Brittany cuando dirigió su boca abajo en la columna de su cuello. Él arqueó de nuevo la cuna de sus caderas.

Brittany levantó la cabeza y lo miró, abriendo la boca para hablar. Iba a decirle que retrocediera. Ella no lo había hecho todavía, pero podía decir por la tensión en su cuerpo que no estaba cómoda. Santiago dejó caer las manos y se apartó. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no la presionaría. Ella había dicho que no al sexo por lo que él lo aceptaría. Le llevaría a la locura, pero lo aceptaría. _Entonces Brittany y yo podemos compartir la misma celda en el manicomio; ella pensando que es un elfo y yo, tonto por la frustración._

Se aclaró la garganta, esperando que su corazón dejara de latir y su cuerpo se relajase lo suficiente como para caminar.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Pero Santiago...

Distracción. Necesitaba una distracción.

—Vamos a ir a cenar y luego iremos de compras navideñas, —sugirió, con lo primero que le vino a la mente. Al segundo que las palabras se hubiesen escapado de su lengua ansió reclamarlas de vuelta.

Abrió la boca para ofrecer otra sugerencia y se detuvo. La sonrisa que brillaba en los ojos de Brittany le dejó sin aliento. Se deslizó por sus manos defensoras y se lanzó contra su pecho. Un gemido débil se escapó de su garganta. Se estaba volviendo adicto a la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Y el sentimiento de hacer feliz a Brittany. _Estás totalmente perdido, tío._

—Lo sabía. Sabía que lo harías. —Se apartó de él. Su corazón se contrajo mientras ella sonreía a sus ojos. — Además, también tengo que comprar regalos para tus padres. — Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó.

—¿No vamos a su casa por Navidad?

Santiago dejó que sus ojos se fijaran en su espalda. ¿ _Nosotros_? ¿Brittany iría con él? _Oh, Dios, Brittany y sus padres._

 _Bueno, Santa, si realmente concedes deseos de Navidad, deja en tierra los aviones en Nochebuena._

—Estoy lista, —dijo Brittany mientras caminaba por el pasillo, tirando de su pesado abrigo. El placer la rodeaba. ¡Qué demonios! Podía pasar un par de horas mirando chucherías y tapices para sus padres. Brittany tenía luces en sus ojos. Luces de alegría. Y él había ayudado a ponerlas allí.


	11. Chapter 11 Capitulo 9

**Lo siento por no actualizar antes.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo**

 **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen.**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

Brittany salió del ascensor del tercer piso y reviso los pasillos y estantes de ropa. Sólo tenía unos pocos minutos. La tienda estaba a punto de cerrar y Santiago había corrido escaleras arriba a su oficina. Habían tenido una divertida noche de compras. Haciendo caso omiso de las ocupadas multitudes de Navidad, habían vagado a través de tiendas, hablando, más interesados el uno en el otro que en los productos que les rodeaban. Por último, habían terminado de nuevo en la tienda y Brittany había encontrado una bufanda para su madre y un tarjetero para su padre. Ella sabía que no eran precisamente regalos personales, pero no los conocía bien y eran buenos artículos. Santiago parecía pensar que a sus padres les gustaría.

En general, declararía la velada un éxito. Pensó que Santiago realmente se había divertido.

Pero ahora tenía un momento para sí misma y necesitaba encontrar a Anne.

—Gracias, señor Jensen. Estoy segura que a su esposa le va a encantar.

Brittany se volvió para ver a Anne entregar una bolsa grande al caballero.

Parecía aliviado de que todo hubiese terminado.

Esperó hasta que se fue antes de apresurarse e ir al lado de Anne.

—Brittany. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo fue el vestido?

—Fue perfecto. —Se había sentido animada y viva; muy similar a lo que sentía cuando Santiago la besó. — Pero necesito respuestas a un par de preguntas rápidas. — Hizo una pausa. — ¿Puedo preguntar sobre el sexo?

Los ojos de Anne se abrieron como platos.

—Uh... uh...

—Realmente eres la única mujer que conozco en la ciudad y no estoy segura de lo que debo hacer.

—B… bien. ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—Bueno, me gustaría tener sexo con Santiago, pero ¿qué hago para decirle eso?

El sonido distorsionado que salió de la garganta de Anne preocupo a Brittany de que la mujer se estuviera ahogando.

—¿Santiago? ¿Cómo en Santiago López?

Brittany asintió.

—Bueno...

—He pensado mucho en ello desde que él y yo lo discutimos, —continuó. — Y al principio no estaba segura de que fuese a funcionar. —Se acercó más. — Esa parte de él parece bastante grande. —Una vez más, Anne se ahogó. — Pero ahora, he decidido que probablemente pueda manejar la situación.

—Uh, Brittany, probablemente no debería estar escuchando esto.

—Oh, lo siento. —Caramba, Anne había sido su mejor oportunidad para conseguir algo de orientación.

—Es sólo que es una decisión personal. Entre tú y uh, el señor López. — Su voz sonaba tensa cuando dijo su nombre. — Si tú decides dormir con él...

—Oh, yo ya duermo con él. Sólo tengo curiosidad sobre el sexo.

—¿No la tenemos todas?, —preguntó Anne con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Y, ¿cómo le digo que quiero tener sexo? Me refiero, realmente sin decir,

'Santiago, ¿puedo tener sexo?'

Anne asintió.

—Puedo ver que eso podría ser un poco brusco. Bueno, vamos a ver si podemos encontrar algo que pudiera darle la idea.

Llevó a Brittany sobre la sección de ropa interior y trajes diminutos seleccionando dos, cargándolos a la cuenta de Santiago y entregándolos a Brittany sin pedir su opinión.

—Mi sugerencia sería ponte uno de ellos y ve a la cama. Creo que él va a manejarlo desde allí.

 _¿Ponérselos? Pensé que se trataba de quitarse la ropa. Quizás Anne no entiende el proceso más de lo que yo lo hago._

—¿Brittany? —La voz de Santiago sonó a través del piso vacío. El chasquido de sus zapatos sobre el suelo de baldosas advirtió de su inminente llegada. — ¿Estás lista para irnos?, —preguntó. Brittany asintió. — Buenas noches, Anne.

Anne se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato. Brittany la miró. La asistente de compras se estaba poniendo de un pálido rosado y sus ojos se centraron justo por debajo del cinturón de Santiago. Después de un largo momento, ella pareció recuperarse y levantó la mirada.

—Buenas noches, señor López.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Brittany tomando la bolsa.

—Sí. Bueno, buena suerte con ese... ese proyecto tuyo.

Brittany se giró y se fue con Santiago.

—¿De qué proyecto te está hablando?

Ella apretó las manos sobre las asas de la bolsa.

—Nada.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Brittany no se quedó en torno a él como lo había hecho en la última semana. En cambio, se llevó su bolsa al dormitorio que originalmente le había dado y cerró la puerta.

Santiago fue a su estudio y se sentó en su escritorio. El maletín estaba a su lado, lleno de trabajo. Debería estar preparándose para su encuentro con Henderson mañana por la mañana. Terry había logrado encontrar una hora de tiempo libre dos días antes de Navidad, donde todos podían reunirse. La oferta estaba en la mesa. Sólo necesitaban discutir a fondo los detalles finales. Detalles que Santiago debió revisar, y aclarar. Durante el curso de su carrera en la compañía, él había duplicado la cadena de tiendas, triplicó sus ingresos y lo había hecho con un buen sentido comercial y estando preparado para cada conversación, cada reunión. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba sentado sobre sus manos la noche antes de algo tan importante como la adquisición de Henderson?

Era la misma respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Brittany. Ella no estaba cerca. Normalmente a esta hora estaría colgada de la puerta de su estudio recordándole la hora y que ya era demasiado tarde para trabajar y que necesitaba dormir. Pero esta noche era evidente que tenía cosas en mente.

Tal vez era el chico con el que había estado esta misma tarde. Santiago había evitado cuidadosamente preguntarle acerca de él. No quería oír la respuesta y estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que no era de su incumbencia.

Se apartó de la mesa y se levantó. No tenía valor. Simplemente se levantaría un poco más temprano y revisar la propuesta final entonces. Al entrar en la sala, se sentía extrañamente aislado, subiendo a la cama por su cuenta. La puerta al final del pasillo parecía muy lejana y fuera de su alcance. Brittany estaba allí, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Eh, Brittany, me voy a la cama, —gritó.

—Uh, está bien. Subiré en unos minutos.

Su voz sonaba vacilante y apagada. Algo no iba bien.

—¿Estás bien?, —preguntó, caminando por el pasillo.

—Por supuesto. Estoy bien. Sólo sube y estaré allí en un segundo.

Miró el pomo de la puerta y considero comprobarlo, pero lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, era evidente que quería su privacidad. Podía aceptarlo. Sólo le tomó unos minutos antes de que pudiera obligarse a caminar.

Finalmente, subió las escaleras y se preparó para ir a la cama, llevando los odiosos pantalones cortos de gimnasia y la camiseta.

Brittany todavía no había subido para cuando salió del cuarto de baño. Se había acostumbrado a verla allí; esperándole en la cama, mirándolo mientras colgaba su ropa o se quitaba el reloj.

Esta noche lo hizo solo. Permaneció de pie delante de la cómoda unos minutos tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que se metiera en la cama. No había ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Sólo que ella no estaba allí.

 _Oh, al diablo_. Tiró de las mantas y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Era la misma cama que había tenido durante dos años, pero esta noche, era incómoda. Se movió en círculos, tratando de encontrar la posición correcta, al final se giró hacia su lado, mirando la puerta vacía. ¿Subiría ella siquiera? ¿Había renunciado a él?

Quince minutos más tarde, oyó el crujido de la escalera y abrió los ojos cerrados. No había razón para que ella supiera que había estado esperándola. La luz de la mesita estaba todavía encendida por lo que tenía mucha luz. Santiago siguió sus movimientos por el golpeteo suave de sus pies en el suelo. ¿Estaba usando esas ridículas zapatillas de nuevo? Oyó el roce de una apertura de cajón y corrió un riesgo, asomándose para obtener una visión de ella.

Su polla ya dura cobró vida y se sintió como si alguien le hubiese golpeado en la garganta.

—¿Brittany?

Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Había desaparecido el camisón de manga larga extra grande. Llevaba un picardías de encaje de color blanco brillante que le llegaba justo debajo del ombligo. Un par de bragas a juego adornaban sus caderas.

Ella respiró hondo y sus pechos estiraron la tela, definiendo sus formas, destacando los pezones. Se quedó allí, esperando, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación. ¿Era eso? ¿Estaría interesada en algo más que dormir?

—¿Te gusta?

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Anne. Ella lo eligió. Parecía pensar que si quería sexo debería ponerme esto y tú harías el resto.

Santiago se alegraba de que estar acostado o sus rodillas habrían cedido. Brittany quería tener relaciones sexuales. Con él. La tensión de los últimos cinco días inundó su cuerpo con energía e hizo todo lo que pudo por contenerse de saltar de la cama, agarrarla y arrastrarla hacia él. Podía hacerlo si no hubiese sido por el toque de inseguridad en sus ojos. Ella podría pensar que quería esto, pero no lo sabía muy bien.

—¿No te gusta?, —preguntó y su voz tenía esa misma incertidumbre que en la planta baja. Su Brittany atrevida y enérgica estaba asustada y él no podía permitir eso.

—Es adorable. Eres adorable. —Se sentó y le tendió la mano, dejando que ella viniera a él. Iría despacio. Si ella quería esto, él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo, pero él no le iba a meter prisa. — Ven aquí, cariño.

Ella vaciló sólo un segundo y luego se acercó, colocando sus dedos sobre los de él y dejando que la acercara.

Él respiró hondo y rezó por la fortaleza para mantener su promesa.

Brittany suspiró mientras Santiago tiró de ella hacia adelante. Él ahuecó su mano alrededor de su nuca y la atrajo, poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella en el más suave de los besos. El calor brotaba dentro de su cuerpo. Ella abrió la boca, pidiendo su lengua silenciosamente. Parecía que él la escuchaba y llenó su boca, saboreándola con deliberada lentitud.

—Ven a la cama, Brittany.

—¿Vamos a tener sexo?

Él sonrió contra su boca.

—¿Quieres eso?

—Sí.

—Suenas un poco insegura. ¿Por qué no simplemente jugamos un poco? Luego, puedes decidir.

Los libros combinaron más de lo que ya había experimentado en una sección titulada "Preliminares". Si eso era cierto, ella definitivamente quería jugar. Quería sentir todas las cosas que habían confundido su cuerpo durante la última semana. Y quería ver cómo terminaba.

Respirando hondo, se arrastró sobre él para llegar a su lado de la cama y se acostó a su lado.

Era extraño estar en la cama con tan poca ropa. Sus brazos y piernas estaban desnudos. Pero a pesar de eso, ella se sentía decididamente cálida, con nervios y curiosidad. Santiago se estiró a su lado. Pareció tomarse mucho tiempo para mirar su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. El diminuto traje que Anne había elegido había hecho cosas interesantes en sus curvas. El corpiño de encaje en la parte superior alzaba juntos sus senos, haciendo que se vieran más grandes de lo que eran. La fina tela abrazó sus pezones provocándolos cada vez que inhala. A ella le gustaba esa sensación; le gustaba aún más Santiago mirándola. Su examen paró cuando se detuvo en su ingle. Las minúsculas bragas que venían con el conjunto habían dejado la mayor parte de Brittany desnuda; apenas cubriendo su coño.

Santiago lentamente subió sus ojos de nuevo por su cuerpo hasta que la miró a los ojos.

Ella se echó a reír, sintiéndose un poco cohibida.

—¿Qué haces?

—Apenas he comenzado, —le advirtió. El bajo tono ronco de su voz le recordaba a los sueños y la forma en que había hablado en ellos. Los destellos deliciosos apartaron los nervios que la habían torturado desde que había tomado su decisión. Este era Santiago y sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Lentamente, como si él no quisiera asustarla, relajó su mano alrededor de la cintura, acercándola más. Sabía que le encantaba estar cerca de Santiago. Le encantaba la forma en que la hacía sentir. Era su parte del proceso de la que no estaba segura.

La besó suavemente, sin retroceder mucho cuando retiró los labios.

—Hazme saber si quieres parar.

—Y me dirás si lo hago mal, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió, pero no había burla.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Tú no puedes hacerlo mal. Sólo hay una regla.

Ella levantó la vista, complacida de saber que había reglas para que siguiera.

—Si se siente bien...

—Sí.

—Hazlo de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Brittany hacía juego con la suya. Sólo jugar. Eso es lo que había dicho.

—Lo haremos despacio, —susurró él contra sus labios. — Lento y delicioso.

Acabó la palabra con un beso, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca. Ella gimió cuando su calidez y el nítido sabor masculino llenaron sus sentidos. Conocía esa parte y le encantaba; y ahora tenía libertad para tocarlo. Los cálidos hormigueos revolotearon comenzaron en la parte baja de su cuerpo mientras acariciaba con las manos su espalda, sus hombros, sus pecho. Los tensos músculos se flexionaron bajo sus dedos al tocar y explorar. Los lentos y adictivos besos que Santiago le daba le hacían difícil concentrarse en dónde tenía las manos pero sabía una cosa; ella quería sentirlo. La fina camiseta que llevaba estaba en su camino. Ella luchó con el borde inferior, tirando hacia arriba y pasando la mano por debajo. Santiago arrastró sus dientes a través de su labio inferior, un delicado mordisco antes de que se retirara. En un rápido movimiento, metió la mano detrás de la espalda y se sacó la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. El algodón blanco desapareció mientras lo arrojaba lejos.

Brittany se lamió los labios. Delicioso. Los poderosos y fuertes músculos por los que había sido tan curiosa estaban frente a ella, suyos para tocarlos. Puso las manos sobre su amplio pecho y le acarició, amando el sutil juego de músculos y la suave dispersión del vello.

—¿Ves? Anne me dijo que debía vestirme para esto, pero yo sabía que se trataba de estar desnudo. —Buscó la tira de su camisola. — ¿Debo quitarme esto?

Puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Todavía no. Disfrutémoslo primero. —La traviesa luz en sus ojos la tentó.

Santiago extendió los dedos a través de su estómago en la parte exterior de su picardías y comenzó a dibujar círculos aleatorios a través del encaje, acercándose a sus pechos con cada golpe. Él la observó mientras la tocaba, el deseo en su mirada actuaba como otra caricia. Sus pezones se tensaron contra el encaje, rogando por algo, una caricia que no acababa de entender.

Él ahuecó su pecho, cubriéndolo con su ancha palma. El calor fluyó sobre su piel y sintió alargarse la punta y presionar más en su mano. Sonrió como si la respuesta le agradara, entonces movió su pulgar por el pezón. Una rápida chispa se disparó por su pecho. Otras siguieron mientras rodeaba el pezón, poniéndolo más alto y más duro.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en su seno; caliente y húmedo, dejando un rastro de humedad en su picardías. El delicado arañazo de sus uñas en sus brazos lo hizo sonreír. Su cuerpo era muy sensible, tenía que probar todo de ella. Colocó otro beso de bienvenida en el otro pecho. La tensa punta parecía hecha a medida de su boca. Abrió los labios sobre el pezón, dibujándolo en su boca. Utilizando el delicado encaje, frotó la lengua sobre la punta, añadiendo una abrasión ligera y saboreando el sorprendido jadeo de Brittany. El movimiento de sus piernas inquietas y la traviesa fragancia de su excitación forzaron su control. Su plan cuidadosamente calculado de ir lento estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

Su polla presionaba contra la costura de sus pantalones cortos, pero él luchó contra el impulso de arrancarlo, y sumergirse en ella. Le había dicho que sólo estaban jugando por lo que le daría un montón de espacio para correr; y decenas de razones para quedarse.

Su autocontrol se mantuvo pero el hambre, la necesidad pura de ver y tocar todo su cuerpo desnudo no serían ignoradas. Agarró el borde inferior de su picardías y lo deslizo hacia arriba por la cabeza, tirándolo descuidadamente a un lado. Era una cara pieza de tela, pero no le importaba. Los sueños, las fantasías sobre su cuerpo lo habían vuelto loco. La parte superior se agitaba, él miró sus pechos desnudos, redondos y firmes, coronados con oscuros pezones rosados. Era impresionante, elegante y curvilínea, una combinación deliciosa. Él acunó un pecho y lo elevó mientras acariciaba con su lengua el firme pezón. Brittany arqueó la espalda, empujando su pecho más profundo en su boca. Él prodigó atención sobre una punta antes de pasar al otro.

Pasó las manos por encima de su cuerpo, amando la curva sutil de sus caderas y la redondez de su culo. Sólo un estricto control le impidió deslizar sus dedos dentro de su sexo.

—Santiago.

—¿Qué necesitas, cariño? Dime —necesitaba oírselo decir.

—Más. Algo. No lo sé. —Ella agarró su mano y la empujó entre sus piernas. — Ahí. Duele ahí.

El calor que conocía estaba allí manando en su mano. Las delicadas bragas que llevaba estaban empapadas. Deslizó el dedo por debajo del borde de encaje y provocó sus labios inferiores.

—¿Ahí? —metió la punta del dedo en la abertura y sintió sus caderas estremecerse como respuesta, tratando de llevarle más profundo.

—Oh, sí, eso es.

Su entusiasmo desgarró el control con el que tan valientemente estaba luchando. Tiró de la cuerda delgada que mantenían juntas las bragas, la delicada tela se rasgó en dos pedazos que Santiago fácilmente retiró. Como si el sonido la liberara, Brittany rodó sobre él, curvando su pierna sobre su cadera, inconscientemente abriendo su coño. La humedad de su coño mojó su muslo mientras se frotaba contra él. El calor llamó a su polla. Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se sumergió en una respiración desesperada y bastante profunda mientras ella se movía contra él, dejando su jugo dulce en su piel mientras su orgasmo se construía.

Sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla embriagadora de lujuria, placer; e inocencia.

Era la inocencia lo que le frenó. No quería que ella se lamentara, pero no podía dejarla, o a él, colgados. Demasiadas noches soñando con estar enterrado profundamente dentro de su coño habían dejado su huella. Él la tumbó de espaldas y se instaló entre sus piernas, presionando su erección contra su coño. Su polla palpitaba por la necesidad de estar penetrarla, pero se contuvo, moviéndose, advirtiéndole de su intención. Santo cielo, ella no se echó para atrás. Se movió con él.

Brittany trató de recuperar el aliento mientras él se empujaba contra ella. _Sí, justo ahí._ El dolor se había extendido desde un punto hasta que llenó su coño y sólo Santiago podía hacerlo mejorar; o empeorar. Ella trató de envolver la pierna alrededor de su cadera para traerlo más profundo, pero él la rechazó, retrocediendo.

—No. — Ella agarró la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos y lo acercó.

Santiago detuvo su protesta con un beso.

—Enseguida, cariño. Estaré dentro de ti muy pronto.

Él rozó sus labios por su mandíbula, su cuello, decorando sus pechos con besos mientras se movía por su cuerpo. Él giró su lengua alrededor de su ombligo y Brittany se estremeció. Sabía lo que se avecinaba... era como en su sueño. Su boca, sobre ella, lamiéndola.

—He soñado con probar tu coño, cariño, —susurró con su aliento caliente sobre su piel. Él le dio un beso justo por encima de su montículo.

Su cuerpo parecía saber exactamente lo que quería. Ella abrió las piernas, subiendo sus rodillas, la duda trataba de introducirse en ella mientras se abría descaradamente para él, pero los murmullos suaves de Santiago y los besos dulces que colocaba en el interior de sus muslos la apartaron. Su lengua se deslizó en un suave susurro sobre su piel enviando una ráfaga de chispas a través de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando un nuevo tipo de fuego invadió su cuerpo.

—¿Santiago?

Él levantó la cabeza. Una sonrisa de arrogancia y puro poder masculino inclinó su boca. Él lamió el borde interior de los labios.

—Delicioso. —Todavía la miraba cuando separó sus labios inferiores y pasó la lengua delicadamente a través de su carne. — Mejor que cualquier caramelo navideño.

Su toque era suave y travieso, una ráfaga de caricias esparcidas por su coño, haciéndola querer, desear más. Nunca sabía dónde iba a tocar; sólo que dejaría un rastro de fuego detrás de él. La presión tortuosa se construía mientras deslizaba su lengua en su apertura, una penetración poco profunda y ardiente. Él lamió y besó su coño como si amara lo que hacía y conociera el placer embriagador que asolaba su cuerpo. Lamió su carne húmeda, abriéndose paso poco a poco a ese punto que parecía el centro de las más brillantes bengalas. Sus uñas arañaban el colchón, en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse cuando él cerró los labios sobre ese punto y lo chupó.

Brittany gimió. No podía aguantar más. Su cuerpo estaba rompiéndose en mil pequeñas luces . Era demasiado. Y había más.

Él deslizo dos dedos en su abertura y comenzó a empujar, un golpe travieso en un ritmo perfecto con su succión.

Los fuegos artificiales asumieron el control de la parte inferior de su cuerpo y Brittany no sabía qué hacer. Se arrastró, inspiración tras inspiración, pero nada parecía enfriarla. Se estiró y agarró el cabecero, manteniéndose quieta porque no quería perderse nada. La presión se construía hasta que tuvo que moverse, meciendo sus caderas y conducir sus dedos más profundamente. Movió las puntas dentro de ella y todo estalló.

—¡SANTIAGO!

El calor y la electricidad se dispararon a través de su cuerpo, fluyendo hacia la punta de los dedos. Los colores se arremolinaban ante sus ojos mientras miraba hacia el techo blanco tratando de encontrar el aire. Su mente era una mezcla de placer y de vaga confusión; ¿qué clase de magia poseía que podía crear semejantes sentimientos dentro de ella? Había leído acerca de orgasmos en su libro, pero nada la había preparado lo suficiente para esto.

Pero había algo más; él estaría dentro de ella, llenándola. Sus dedos aún se movían en su cuerpo, pero eran lentos y poco profundos. No lo suficiente. Ella quería esa otra parte de él, quería explorar y saborearlo.

Abrió los ojos y él estaba allí, junto a ella, sobre ella, mirándola fijamente, con sus ojos brillando con un hambre no disimulada.

Él cubrió su boca con un beso que le exigió responder. El sabor a almizcle caliente de su coño lleno su boca mientras empujaba su lengua en lo más profundo. Ella apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y trató de retenerlo cerca, pero él se apartó.

—Tenemos que parar, cariño. —Su pecho latía en pequeñas respiraciones irregulares.

—No, por favor. —Ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, creando una trampa para él. No trató de liberarse. En cambio, se dejó caer hacia abajo, colocándose contra su coño, frotando ligeramente.

—Si continuamos, vamos a follar. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Sí, —gimió. — Eso es lo que quiero.

Ella apretó los talones tirando hacia arriba y poniendo su coño en pleno contacto con la deliciosa y dura protuberancia entre sus piernas.

Su cuerpo se movió por instinto, haciendo rodar sus caderas en círculos lentos. Cada remolino llevaba a otro cosquilleo en su núcleo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus muslos, ahuecando su trasero, ayudándola y guiándola en nuevas formas de moverse contra él.

Cambió el ritmo, empujando hacia abajo contra ella con impulsos cortos, y fuertes. Brittany gimió ante la nueva sensación. Ella dejó besos calientes en sus labios, su mandíbula, el lateral de su cuello. Él sabía y se sentía delicioso.

—¿Esa es la parte que pondrás en mi interior? —susurró contra su piel.

—Sí. —Su respuesta fue más un gemido que palabras.

—¿Cómo lo llamas? —Había tantos nombres y palabras en el libro que lo había olvidado. Se meció contra ella y todo su coño se estremeció.

—Pene, polla. Oh joder, lo puedes llamar Fred por lo que a mí respecta.

Brittany rió, pero el sonido se convirtió en un jadeo mientras empujaba contra ella.

—Me parece tan grande. No me puedo imaginar cómo encajará.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Estás hecha para mí, hecha para tomarme dentro de ti.

Gimió al oír esas palabras. Una parte en lo más profundo de ella sabía que era la verdad; estaba hecha para él.

Luchó contra el agarre de sus piernas y empujó hacia atrás. Durante un momento, Brittany lamentó la pérdida de su calor, pero vio que él se quitaba el resto de su ropa y decidió que valía la pena.

Tiró hacia abajo los pantalones y dejo que se unieran al resto de la ropa en el suelo. Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, Brittany estaba allí, sus ojos, sus manos extendidas hacia su polla. Pura fascinación e intriga llenó su mirada mientras sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor de la cabeza gruesa; su ligero toque mientras exploraba. Santiago gruñó. Era mejor que ninguno de sus sueños; demasiado bueno, de hecho. Él estaba a punto de estallar y sus delicadas caricias eran demasiado.

Él apartó sus manos.

—Pero yo quiero…

—Más tarde, cariño. —Él calmó la mirada decepcionada de su rostro con un beso. — Tus caricias me están volviendo loco y quiero estar dentro de ti.

Sus labios se doblaron hacia arriba en una descarada sonrisa femenina; como si la idea de que pudiese empujarlo al borde la complaciera. A su pequeña y perversa inocente le gustó la idea de seducirlo. Se acercó a ella, extrañamente luchando contra los nervios que no había sentido desde su juventud. Quería hacer esto bien. Quería que ella lo quisiera de nuevo. Con él. Pero más allá de los nervios estaba el hambre. Demasiadas noches soñando con follarla, seguidas de muchas mañanas despertando a su lado, casi en su interior, habían derribado sus defensas.

Ahora que estaba delante de él, desnuda y ansiosa, tenía que tenerla.

Ella lo miró con esos grandes y confiados ojos y Santiago se sintió derretirse. Podía hacer esto. Lo haría bien por ella.

Se inclinó sobre su pierna, alcanzó la mesita de noche y el suministro de preservativos que había puesto allí después de la primera mañana. Había sido bastante evidente desde el principio que iban a terminar en esta posición y ahora se alegraba de haberlo planeado con anticipación. Abrió el paquete y comenzó a rodar la cubierta hacia arriba. La mano de Brittany se deslizó sobre él y comenzó a acariciarlo también. La caricia delicada era una traviesa tentación mientras subía su mano por su verga.

—¿Por qué haces eso?, —preguntó.

—Protección.

Ella parpadeó y lo miró a la cara.

—¿De qué?

—Todo tipo de cosas. Te lo explicaré mañana.

—Hmm —movió su mano hacia abajo por toda su longitud. — Me gusta mucho más sin ello.

La fina capa de látex hizo poco para amortiguar su caricia y él curvó sus manos en puños tratando de contener la sensación.

—A mi también, cariño, pero no te preocupes, se sentirá bien adentro.

De nuevo quitó su mano de la polla y la tumbó colocándose encima de ella. Pasó los dedos por su coño para asegurarse de que aún estaba con él, pero no podía esperar más. Puso la cabeza de su polla en su apertura y comenzó un empuje lento.

Ella gimió conforme el primer centímetro la llenaba y Santiago contuvo un gemido. Estaba prieta y húmeda y se aferró a él como un puño. El calor se derramo en su polla, atrayéndolo más profundamente, pero el cierre hermético de su coño aminoró la penetración. No quería hacerle daño. Él comenzó a retirarse.

—¡No!, — dijo. — No te detengas.

—No voy a dejarte, cariño. — Él no podría aunque quisiera. — Todavía estoy aquí.

Lentamente empujó dentro, cada vez más profundo. Vio su cara mientras entraba en ella, cada penetración pintaba nuevas sensaciones a través de su piel; sus ojos se cerraron, lentos y pesados, sus labios estaban abiertos, dando voz a aquellos suaves y deliciosos gemidos mientras la llenaba, lentamente dentro y fuera hasta que estuvo casi allí.

Frotó el pulgar sobre su clítoris, masajeando el punto hasta que sintió que se relajaba lo suficiente como para meter el último centímetro. Su grito fue ahogado por su gemido. Su coño lo sujeto como un torno de seda pura. Apretó las manos en el colchón, quedándose quieto cuando miró hacia abajo a Brittany, los ojos muy abiertos y un poco asombrados.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú?

Él sonrió.

—Sí.

Estaba mejor que bien. Estaba genial. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer que ella se sintiera del mismo modo.

—¿Eso es todo? Porque no estoy segura de poder tomar más, —le advirtió.

—Eso es todo, cariño. —Sus ojos se iluminaron de risa. Él movió sus caderas y la risa cambió a la lujuria. — Bésame.

Brittany siguió su ejemplo, devolviendo los besos lentos y lánguidos mientras se adaptaba a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella. El dolor se alivió cuando él la besó y la tocó, acariciando sus dedos sobre sus pechos, provocando sus pezones con suaves golpes.

Después de un largo rato el familiar dolor regresó y ella supo que necesitaba a Santiago para terminarlo, moviéndose dentro de ella. Deslizó su mano por su espalda y agarró con su palma su trasero. Él levantó la cabeza y sonrió mientras ella lo presionaba dentro.

Él tomó la iniciativa y se retiró un poco antes de deslizar más profundo.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Debo moverme?

Ella gimió su respuesta mientras él salia y la volvía a llenar en una larga penetración. Era una deliciosa sensación; llena y estirada por su polla. El dolor susurraba a través de ella de nuevo, pero se desvaneció rápidamente y lo único que quedaba era el placer y el hambre de más.

—Más, Santiago. Dame más.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, alargando su cuello como si estuviese luchando con algún dolor interno. Sus rodillas se curvaron, abrazando sus caderas entre sus muslos, necesitaba equilibrar el ritmo que él había establecido. El calor puro de su polla moviéndose dentro de ella desplegó el ardiente placer a través de todo su cuerpo. Él puso sus manos en el colchón junto a ella y se movió dentro, lentamente al principio y luego más rápido, cada movimiento lo llevaba más profundo.

Brittany se aferró a sus brazos, esparciendo besos por su pecho, mordisqueando su hombro, necesitando esa liberación que estaba justo fuera de su alcance. Sus muslos se apretaron mientras ella se empujaba contra él, su cuerpo encontró el ritmo que coincidía con el de él. Cada vez que la penetraba, la presión se construía, más alto y más rápido hasta que no pudo pensar en nada más, sólo pudo susurrar su nombre, suplicando por más, por su liberación.

Y luego se fue. La presión, el dolor se evaporó en una descarga de placer intenso. La sensación salvaje fluía de su coño en corrientes cálidas, desbordándose por el resto de su cuerpo. Santiago siguió moviéndose dentro de ella una y otra vez hasta que la traviesa tensión ató su cuerpo. Gritó y empujó una vez más dentro de ella, con su polla enterrada tan profundamente como quería estar. Largos segundos más tarde, las fuerzas de sus brazos cedieron y se desplomó, colocando su peso sobre Brittany.

Brittany ronroneaba suavemente y rodó con él mientras sacaba su polla de su húmedo refugio. Con sus últimas fuerzas, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su espalda y la acercó. Su suspiro era de pura satisfacción mientras ella dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—¿Santiago?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Recuerdas esa regla que me enseñaste?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Sí.

Se levantó en su pecho y le miró a los ojos.

—Esto siente bien. —Ella parpadeó. — Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12 Capitulo 10

**Lo siento tanto por actualizar tarde pero el trabajo me absorbe**

 **Disfruten**

 **Los personajes de Glee así como la historia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—¿Santiago?

Él gruñó, incapaz de hablar, cada músculo suelto y relajado. Brittany había logrado llevarse la fuerza de su cuerpo. La comisura de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa débil. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan agotado después del sexo. Por supuesto, tampoco se acordaba de la última vez que su pareja había inspirado tanta necesidad de una segunda ronda. Después de esa primera vez, la había tomado de nuevo. Un poco más rápido, un poco más duro. Rápidamente se hizo evidente que una vez, incluso dos veces, no iban a ser suficientes. Y ella había estado con él, devolviendo cada caricia, su confianza aumentaba y con ella sus deseos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Tenía la sensación de que Brittany resultaría ser un amante exigente.

Apretó la mano en su culo, acercándola. El calor de su coño calentaba su muslo y daba lugar a todo tipo de formas en que él podría tenerla, pero sabía que tenía que esperar. Su polla se tomaría un tiempo en recuperarse y ella probablemente estaría irritada. La había montado muy salvajemente la segunda vez. Se lamió los labios imaginando montarla por detrás, con ese culo prieto contra él. Oh, sí, había mucho más que quería hacerle a Brittany pero ahora tenía que darle una oportunidad de recuperarse.

—Creo que deberíamos ir mañana a casa de tus padres.

—¿Hmm?

Había algo preocupante en esa declaración pero como la única parte de su cerebro que parecía estar funcionando estaba centrada en las maneras de follar a Brittany, él no podía averiguar lo que era. Ella pasó la mano por el centro de su pecho y rodó su dedo sobre su pezón. El plano pezón se tensó con su ligero toque. La caricia fue seguida por el lento chapoteo de la lengua en el mismo lugar. Ella imitó los movimientos que él había aplicado a sus pezones, dando vueltas y chupando. Su polla se retorció e instintivamente se movió más cerca, tirando de su pierna sobre la cadera. El calor y la humedad le dieron la bienvenida mientras él apretó su creciente erección entre sus muslos.

—Deberíamos conducir a donde tus padres mañana.

Él trató de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella hablaba entre besos sexys y calientes y era difícil concentrarse.

—¿No tenemos programado volar en Nochebuena?

—Sí, pero un coche sería mucho más bonito y entonces Jack podía pasar la Nochebuena con su familia.

—¿Quién?

Él se movió, poniéndose encima de ella, instintivamente deslizándose entre sus piernas. Ella gimió cuando él empujó su polla contra su coño. La parte funcional de su cerebro se estaba desvaneciendo. Había una razón por la que no la iba a follar otra vez, pero ahora mismo, no podía pensar en cuál era. Tenía que estar de vuelta en su interior. Sintiendo todo ese calor que parecía sólo para él.

—Tu piloto. Tiene un nuevo bebé y pensé que sería bueno si no lo hacíamos trabajar en Nochebuena.

La frase concluyó con un jadeo mientras él deslizaba dentro los primeros centímetros. El calor estaba allí, esperando por él, llamándolo por dentro. Brittany clavaba sus dientes a lo largo de la línea de su cuello mientras curvaba su pierna detrás de su espalda.

—¿Podemos, Santiago?

—Por supuesto. —No podía recordar lo que estaba aceptando y no le importaba. Estaba follando a Brittany otra vez y eso era todo lo que importaba. —Bien. —Gimió cuando él empujó, dándole más y más de su polla. — Oh sí, eso es muy bueno —se rió. — Fred es muy interesante.

—¿Fred? —El nombre de otro hombre lo sacó de su aturdimiento. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Genial. Siempre había evitado nombrar a su pene. Ahora, se llamaba Fred y honestamente no tenía a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí mismo. — Me alegro de que te guste.

Él se retiró y se hundió de nuevo, llenándola con cada centímetro.

—Oooh, sobre todo cuando haces eso.

Por la mañana la luz del sol iluminó la habitación y sacó a Brittany de su sueño a regañadientes. Ella se despertó lentamente con una sensación general de paz y calidez, y la creciente conciencia de calor entre sus piernas. Sonrió incluso antes de abrir los ojos. _Santiago_. Reconoció su caricia mientras deslizaba su dedo en su coño, manteniéndose quieta, saboreando la penetración lenta, los golpes provocativos de la yema del dedo cada vez que se retiraba.

—Sé que no estás dormida, Brittany, —dijo.

—Es sólo una deliciosa manera de despertar. Todo cálido y...

—... y mojada. —retiró su mano y empujó dos dedos dentro de ella. Más familiar ahora con la sensación, ella gimió, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse al tomarlo.

—¿Está dolorida?, —preguntó mientras seguía con los movimientos lentos en su interior.

—No, sólo siento... Oh, como que quiero más.

Se movieron juntos, rodando hasta él estuvo encima de ella, su polla preparada. Ella inclinó sus caderas, deseando que entrara, deseando más de…

El molestoso sonido de su teléfono móvil rompió el silencio jadeante entre ellos. Santiago cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

—Tengo que contestar eso.

Maldiciendo todo el camino, se deslizó fuera del agarre de Brittany y tomo el móvil de la cómoda.

—López —ladró en el teléfono.

Quedándose sin su calor, Brittany rodó hasta el borde y le miró. Estaba tan hermoso allí de pie, todos los músculos fuertes y la deliciosa y erecta polla. Se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago, apretando su mejilla contra el calor que dejó su cuerpo. Su coño se froto contra el colchón y envío cosquillas deliciosas en su núcleo. Repitió el movimiento. No era tan fuerte como cuando Santiago la tocaba pero ooh, era agradable. Observándole, movió sus caderas en círculos, buscando esa caricia esquiva.

Santiago puso el teléfono en la oreja, pero no comprendió una palabra de lo que se dijo. Toda su atención estaba en Brittany; follando despacio el colchón, el culo empujando arriba y abajo. Se quedó con la boca abierta mientras ella deslizaba la mano por debajo de su cuerpo y entre sus piernas. Su débil gemido le dijo que había descubierto su clítoris y estaba explorando. Su polla se despertó hasta el punto de dolor. Nunca había visto algo tan sexual como Brittany desnuda y masturbándose en su cama.

—¡Santiago!

La voz estridente estalló en el teléfono tan alto que incluso Brittany se estremeció. Ella lo miró como si se hubiese interrumpido su placer.

Santiago se quedó mirando el teléfono tratando de reconocer la voz.

—¿Elaine?

—Bueno, ¿quién más creías que era? He estado hablando durante cinco minutos. ¿Has oído una palabra de lo que he dicho?

—No. Lo siento —sabía que debía mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía convencerse a sí mismo de perderse un momento.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo?, —preguntó vagamente, sin importarle.

—Teníamos una reunión. Hace treinta minutos. ¿Dónde estás? Mi padre está listo para dar el siguiente paso.

 _Sí, a la cama._

Brittany rodó sobre su espalda, con la mano entre sus piernas. El rosa profundo de su coño brillaba por la humedad. Húmedo y caliente. Deslizo un dedo en el coño y lentamente comenzó a empujar.

—Santiago, te estamos esperando. ¿Cuándo estarás aquí?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Estaré allí en treinta minutos. —Las caderas de Brittany se mecieron, introduciendo su dedo más profundo. — Tal vez una hora. Hablamos entonces.

Apagó el teléfono y lo dejó caer al suelo, moviéndose hacia la sexy mujer en la cama. Tomó un condón mientras colocaba una rodilla en el colchón y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

—Santiago, —gimió. — Se siente mejor cuando tú lo haces.

—Permíteme entonces.

Parte de su mente gritaba que tenía que ir a trabajar, pero el resto de su mente, cuerpo y alma callaban la solitaria voz. No había manera de que pudiera perderse esto, renegó de cualquiera de ellos. Elaine, su padre y el resto del mundo podían esperar.

Deslizo los dedos de Brittany fuera de su coño y se los llevó a su boca, lamiendo la humedad de su piel. Algún día no muy lejano podría ser capaz de follarla lentamente; pero el sabor de su coño caliente y el sexy dedo que la penetraba destruyeron las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera ahora. Él chupó los dedos y luego agarró sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia arriba sobre sus muslos. Ella se abrió de par en par ante él, casi sin poder moverse, suya para ser follada. Él puso la polla en su entrada y fue hacia adelante, llenándola con un profundo empujón. Se esforzó por contener un grito. Se sentía tan bien, tan caliente.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño, cariño?, —preguntó, esperando que ella lo negara. El calor fluyó de su centro y se vertió en su polla.

—Un poco, no, no te detengas. Se siente tan bien. — Sus pechos oscilaron con cada respiración.

—Toca tus senos, —le ordenó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero ella lentamente deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, acunándolos completamente. — Eso es, cariño, —le alentó él. — Juega con tus pezones. Déjame ver lo mucho que te gusta.

Sus manos se movían en círculos lentos, masajeando y acariciando sus hermosos pechos. La vista endureció su polla aún más, su cuerpo se abrió ante él, su polla enterrada profundamente en su coño.

—Santiago, por favor.

Él apretó su agarre en las caderas y la penetró, montándola con rápidos y profundos golpes.

—Me aprietas con tanta fuerza, cariño, como si nunca me dejarás ir, —dijo mientras empujaba dentro de ella. Sus ojos eran del color del mar por la noche mientras lo miraba fijamente. Las diminutas palpitaciones comenzaron en el fondo de su coño y supo que ella se iba a correr. Deslizó su pulgar en la hendidura y provoco a su clítoris, masajeando el nudo apretado al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Observó mientras la conducía más alto, el placer glorioso en su rostro mientras se corría; largas vibraciones moviéndose a través de su coño que se trasladaban a su polla. Apretó los dientes y gimió cuando la siguió.

A pesar de la urgencia, del hecho de que había gente esperándolo en su oficina; se había tomado el tiempo para un rápido polvo matinal, Santiago se sentía relajado y lleno de energía mientras se vestía. Eso es lo que una noche, y una mañana, de buen sexo hacían por ti. Se quedó mirando las arrugadas mantas y las sábanas esparcidas. La sábana ajustable estaba arrugada en un rincón. Ciertamente habían hecho algún daño a la cama anoche. Él tarareó en voz baja mientras se ajustaba su reloj, creando mentalmente los planes para esta noche. Tal vez traería a casa la cena para que Brittany no tuviera que preocuparse de cocinar y podían pasar la noche en frente de la chimenea, con el árbol de Navidad iluminando. A Brittany le gustaría eso.

Ella entró cuando estaba abrochándose la camisa. Le dio una taza de café, pero se inclinó para darle un beso antes de que pudiera beberlo. No era un beso amistoso, era uno de seducción y Santiago se sintió caer bajo su hechizo.

Maldijo a la gente que esperaba en su oficina y el plan para adquirir Henderson y todo lo que le impedía gatear de regreso a la cama con Brittany. Pero tenía responsabilidades. Las personas dependían de él. Su padre exigiría una contabilidad.

Con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que poseía, levantó la cabeza.

—Me tengo que ir. Tengo a Elaine y a su padre esperando en mi oficina.

Los ojos de Brittany se entrecerraron y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, aplastando la tela y sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

—¿Elaine? ¿También tienes sexo con ella?

Abrió la boca para negarlo; él no hablaba de anteriores amantes, pero no podía mentirle.

—Sí. A veces. No muy a menudo. No desde hace tiempo, —se sintió obligado a aclararlo.

—Por lo tanto, ¿la ha hecho sentir de esa misma manera? —Brittany parecía muy ofendida ante la idea.

Santiago negó con la cabeza y respondió con honestidad absoluta.

—No creo que nunca haya hecho a Elaine sentir lo que tú sentiste anoche. No de la misma manera. — Sabía que Elaine se corría cuando estaban juntos o supuso que lo hacía, pero era evidente que no sentía la misma alegría o emoción que Brittany tenía. O entusiasmo y energía.

Brittany asintió con la cabeza, pero él sabía que no estaba completamente satisfecha con sus respuestas.

Supongo que está bien entonces. —Hizo una pausa y él pudo ver su mente trabajando. — No quiero que nadie me caiga mal pero con ella no me importa y no quiero que tú le des ese tipo de magia.

—No lo haré.

—¿No tendrás sexo con Elaine nunca más?

—No.

Los ojos de Brittany se iluminaron con su sonrisa y placer.

—Gracias. — Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y plantó la boca sobre la suya.

—Me tengo que ir, —dijo alejándose a regañadientes.

—Lo sé. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho y alejó la taza de café de él. — Pero no olvides que estaremos conduciendo esta noche hacia casa de tus padres.

Probablemente deberíamos salir un poco más temprano.

Asintió con la cabeza y luego se detuvo. _¿Qué? ¿Conducir a casa de sus padres? ¿Cuándo había aceptado eso?_

Se devanó los sesos mientras se dirigía al coche. Había un vago recuerdo de una conversación aún más borrosa sobre conducir en lugar de volar. Y él lo había aceptado.

El sexo había confundido su cerebro. Se detuvo. No, el sexo nunca había hecho eso antes. Era Brittany. Ella había confundido su cerebro.

Contempló su casa un largo rato antes de decidir que tendría que establecer otra regla en su vida sexual: no hablar con él durante el sexo.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos sus comentarios!**


	13. Chapter 13 Capitulo 11

**Lamento a ver tardado en publicar este capitulo**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

 **Disfruten**

 **La historia no me pertenece asi como los personajes de glee.**

* * *

Santiago dejó caer la pluma sobre el escritorio. Suspiró, deshinchando las mejillas mientras el aire se deslizaba entre sus labios. Con una última mirada al reloj, se levantó y se puso la chaqueta. Brittany lo estaría esperando en breve. Su encuentro con Henderson y Elaine había ido más o menos como esperaba; considerando que había llegado una hora tarde y su mente estaba en casa en la cama con Brittany.

¿Y ahora esto?

 _¿Cómo había estado de acuerdo con esto?_ No sólo estaría _conduciendo_ para ver a sus padres en lugar de tomar el avión de la compañía, sino que iba a hacerlo _temprano_. Una vez más, se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí.

 _Brittany._ Ella lo miraba con esos profundos ojos azules y, de repente, estaba de acuerdo con cada uno de sus deseos.

 _Deseos. Ja._ Una sonrisa afectuosa se instaló en su rostro mientras arrojaba una pila de papeles en su maletín. Brittany y sus deseos. La línea de sus labios se tensó. La mañana de Navidad no estaría mirándolo con luces en los ojos. Iban a estar llenos de lágrimas. Y todo porque él había pedido un estúpido deseo de Navidad.

Maldita sea, Brittany iba a estar muy decepcionada cuando no hubiese un cachorro bajo el árbol para su madre.

Cerro de golpe su maletín y abrió la puerta del despacho. La señora. Benson estaba escribiendo, concentrándose en la pantalla delante de ella. Lo miró por encima de su hombro mientras se dirigía a la zona de recepción. Siempre eficaz, se giró desde el teclado y tomó su bolígrafo, lista para tomar las notas finales que él pudiera tener antes de irse.

 _Ella está siempre aquí._ La idea le golpeó miraba a su secretaria; como si la viera por primera vez. Había trabajado para él durante cuatro años y, a excepción de una epidemia de gripe grave, nunca había perdido un día de trabajo. Llegaba antes que él por la mañana y, a menudo se iba después que él por la noche. Siempre asegurándose de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba o quería. No sabía cómo funcionaría si ella no estaba cerca.

—Señor López, ¿está bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien. —Se frotó los dedos por la frente, tratando de entender lo que estaba a punto de hacer. — Me tomo el resto de la semana. ¿Por qué no hace usted lo mismo?

Ella le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Perdón?

—Despeje su escritorio. Tómese el resto de la semana libre. Cierre la oficina. No hay nada que no pueda espera.

Santiago pensó en eso. _No había_ nada que no pudiera esperar. El acuerdo con Henderson iba mal, gracias a que había llegado tarde a la reunión esta mañana y a la irritación de Elaine con él después de la fiesta de la semana pasada. Ella había estado esperando una fusión completa; empresarial y personal.

Normalmente, la idea de perder un acuerdo lo tendría en su escritorio, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo deseando llegar a casa. Y ver a Brittany.

—Tómese libre también la siguiente semana. Pagadas, por supuesto — anunció, encariñándose con su empleada. — La veré el lunes después de Año Nuevo.

—Pero... pero... —Santiago no sabía cómo reaccionar a la sorpresa en su rostro. Claramente, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había hecho algo bueno por sus empleados.

—Ha estado trabajando muchas horas últimamente. Tómese el tiempo. — Tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Gracias, señor López.

—Y después de cuatro años, tal vez podría empezar a llamarme Santiago. Si no le importa... Terry.

—No, eso está bien.

—Ten unas buenas vacaciones.

Dejó la puerta cerrarse tras él notando que sus hombros se sentían ligeros y un brillo de satisfacción se instaló en su estómago.

—Buenas noches, señor López, —la guapa dependiente de la tienda de ropa de mujer le saludó mientras pasaba por allí.

—Buenas noches. —Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

Brittany lo había contagiado. No es que tuviera la intención de dejarla ver eso. Parecía disfrutar de reformar su espíritu navideño y él iba a dejarla seguir haciéndolo.

 _Si ella piensa que soy un caso difícil, espera que conozca a mis padres._ ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Definitivamente no era como ninguna de las otras mujeres que había llevado con él. Todas las mujeres del pasado que habían conocido a sus padres habían caído bajo su hechizo al instante, siendo como ellos. De alguna manera, él no podía ver que eso ocurriera con Brittany.

Brittany conocería a sus padres: el rey y la reina de las fiestas superficiales. Hizo una mueca al ver las plantas en la luz del ascensor. Su padre le había criado en el espíritu de la Navidad del comerciante, mientras que su madre había demostrado la importancia de los regalos caros. Las vacaciones en casa de sus padres eran eventos orquestados perfectamente. Cada movimiento, cada regalo, era diseñado para impresionar a los amigos y familiares. Y las fiestas. Santiago reprimió un estremecimiento. De niño, le habían sacado de su habitación, vestido con un esmoquin y desfilado frente a sus amigos hasta que llegaba la hora de ocultarse de nuevo. Como adulto, las fiestas se convirtieron en una gran imagen borrosa de conversaciones corteses.

Pero por primera vez en casi veinte años, estaba deseando que llegaran las fiestas. Sólo pensar en los rostros de sus padres cuando conocieran a Brittany le hizo sonreír. La Junta de Administración había sucumbido ante su encanto, pero Santiago sabía que sus padres estaban hechos de otra pasta. Valía casi la tontería del día de fiesta.

Entró en el garaje y recorrió la corta distancia hasta el coche. Brittany sobreviviría a sus padres. Era la cosa del deseo de Navidad lo que le tenía preocupado. Se trataba de un deseo imposible. Su madre nunca había permitido animales en la casa. Había suplicado por una mascota cuando tenía diez años, y once años y durante años después de eso, pero nada pudo convencer a su madre de tener un animal en casa. Podría estropear las alfombras.

 _Incluso si existiera un Santa Claus, que no existe_ , se recordó Santiago a sí mismo, _nunca iba a ser capaz de hacer que este deseo de Navidad ocurriera._

Santiago se sentó dentro de su coche y se quedó mirando la pared del garaje. Brittany iba a estar destrozada. Estúpido, estúpido. _Debiste haber deseado un bonito collar de diamantes. Mamá siempre consigue uno de esos._

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el fondo del pecho y sus manos se calentaron el volante. Odiaba ser parte de su desilusión, pero no podría ver los ojos de Brittany la mañana de Navidad, cuando no apareciera ningún perro. Miró su reloj. Tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer una parada antes de volver a casa. Tenía que hacer realidad un deseo de Navidad

Brittany se estremeció y se acomodó en la suave piel de los asientos. Sabía por experiencia que el coche de Santiago no tardaría en hacerla entrar en calor, pero hasta que lo hiciera, ella no se movía. No iba a desperdiciar el calor de su precioso cuerpo. La calidez deliciosa del sexo se había desvanecido y ahora tenía frío otra vez.

Santiago abrió su puerta y acomodó su cuerpo en el asiento del conductor. Él se volvió hacia ella y se detuvo.

—No puedes tener frío.

—Me estoy congelando. Cierra la puerta. —Ella se acurrucó y trató de enterrarse profundamente en el calor del abrigo de Santiago.

—¿Cómo puedes tener frío? Apenas hace suficiente frío para que nieve.

—Siempre hace frío suficiente como para que nieve, —se quejó Brittany.

Sabía que esta era una mala manera de comenzar el viaje, pero mecachis, ella _tenía_ frío _._ Y a pesar de su previsión de pasar los próximos dos días con Santiago, cuando esos dos días hubiesen terminado, sería Navidad. Y ella se habría ido. Lo sabía. De alguna manera, pese a lo torpe que había sido, y aunque no sabía cocinar, había tenido éxito. Santiago estaba aprendiendo el significado de la Navidad.

La puerta del coche se cerró. Santiago no encendió el motor. Brittany finalmente levantó la mirada del suelo del coche para ver a que estaba esperando.

—Si realmente eres un... un... bueno, lo que dices que eres, ¿cómo no te gusta el frío? ¿No está el Taller en el Polo Norte?

—La palabra es elfo, y sí, está en el Polo Norte, y sí, siempre estaba helada.

Creo que eso es lo que me hizo tan gruñona.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa aquí? —preguntó inocentemente Santiago.

—Ja, ja. Ahora conduce. — Se llevó todo el control de Brittany no sonreír, aunque sabía que brillaba a través de sus ojos. _Santiago estaba haciendo bromas_. Su resplandor del éxito estaba teñido de tristeza. Quería que Santiago encontrara el significado de la Navidad, realmente lo quería, pero cuando lo lograra, ella se iría.

La risa suave de Santiago siguió a su orden. Puso en marcha el motor y una ráfaga de calor se elevó por los pies fríos de Brittany. Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió cuando se giró hacia Santiago.

—Te calenté antes de salir.

Olvidada su tristeza, se inclinó a través el coche y le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor del cuello. La mano de Santiago se deslizó por su espalda y le apretó hacia su lado.

Un cálido resplandor se instaló en su corazón mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en su asiento.

Santiago guió el coche hacia el camino de la entrada. Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos mientras observaba como la casa se desvanecía en la distancia. Si las cosas iban según lo planeado, nunca la volvería a ver.

Su naturaleza básicamente alegre le protegió de las lágrimas y al cabo de unos minutos, la emoción de su viaje había regresado.

Trató de no mirarlo mientras conducía, pero fue un reto. Le asombraba. En un corto espacio de tiempo, había aprendido a leer sus emociones en las pequeñas variaciones de sus expresiones faciales. Una pequeña arruga en la frente, significaba que estaba sorprendido, pero también contenía podía ser mirarle fijamente con los ojos abiertos. Apretaba los músculos de la mandíbula cuando estaba enojado o frustrado. Brittany casi se echó a reír. Había aprendido esa muy al principio.

Las calzadas bordeadas de árboles de las otras casas desaparecieron cuando el coche se comió las millas, sacándolos de la ciudad. El sol se ponía en el horizonte, un recordatorio constante de la transición a un nuevo día. Su tiempo con Santiago ahora se medía en horas y minutos.

La nieve comenzó a caer al salir de la autopista. Copos ligeros que crecían en tamaño hasta que fueron salpicando a través del cristal delantero.

Rodeada por el calor, Brittany se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. La verdad la había estado acechando durante días pero ahora, después de la noche pasada, parecía más importante que nunca que le hiciera frente. Ella amaba a Santiago, pero no era el amor al que ella estaba acostumbrada. El amor que sentía por los otros elfos era de un tipo distante, un _quiero lo mejor para ti_. Agradable, pero extrañamente impersonal. Este amor era específico para Santiago.

Las palabras que habían estado colgadas justo por debajo de su subconsciente, ahora clamaban ser liberadas, para ser dichas.

—Te amo — dijo sintiéndose aliviada por haberlo dicho en voz alta. Se giró en su asiento y miró a su perfil.

Santiago agarró el volante y trató de convencerse de que estaba alucinando. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, llenando su garganta y subiendo hasta las orejas. Realmente no lo había dicho, ¿verdad? No podía ser cierto. No podía amarle. _¿Podía ella?_ Un extraño destello de esperanza aleteaba a través de su pecho antes de que golpearlo fuera.

—Creo que será mejor buscar un lugar para alojarnos por la noche, —dijo centrándose en la nieve que caía. — Las señales mostraron un Bed & Breakfast1. Probemos allí.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —Ella se rió en voz baja como sí la divirtiera que él eludiera el tema. Cualquier mujer normal se habría sonrojado y lo dejaría ir, como si nunca hubiese hablado. No Brittany. — ¿Te digo te amo y tú lo ignoras? Ni siquiera das las gracias.

—Perdóname por haber olvidado mis modales, —respondió, su voz sonaba con sarcasmo.

—No sabía que Emily Post2 tenía una regla para esto.

Brittany miró por la ventana mientras Santiago parecía ser el único que reconocía la tensión que había llenado de repente su coche.

—No puedes —respondió Santiago finalmente con un suspiro.

—¿No puedo qué?

—No puedes amarme.

Ella se rió suavemente y echó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarle. La sabiduría en sus ojos parecía tan opuesta a la inocencia ardiente que solía vivir allí.

— ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? —preguntó.

Él miró la carretera.

—No sabes nada de mí.

—Sé lo suficiente. —Se encogió de hombros. — Y Te amo.

Él la miró y ella se acurrucó en el asiento delantero de su coche, mirándolo. Realmente necesitaba darle algún tipo de respuesta. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras apretaba el volante.

—Yo… mmm yo...

Las palabras se pararon en su garganta. No le había dicho esas palabras a nadie, excepto a la animadora de instituto con quien había perdido su virginidad. Y entonces sólo lo había dicho porque ella no lo "iba a hacer" sin las palabras. No era su recuerdo más honorable, pero fue la última vez que le había dicho a una mujer que la amaba sólo para llevársela a la cama.

—No tienes que decir nada. —La risa suave retumbaba bajo la voz de Brittany. — Es un regalo, Santiago. Acéptalo, no tienes que dar nada a cambio.

—Uh… gracias. —condujeron en silencio, observando como los oscuros bosque pasaban, señalizando cada milla.

¿Brittany lo amaba? La idea era escandalosa. Se habían conocido hacía menos de dos semanas.

Si él estaba enamorado, ¿cómo lo sabría? Al no haber estado enamorado antes no tenía un punto de referencia. Hizo un rápido repaso de sus cinco sentidos. Nada parecía completamente fuera de lugar. No oía ángeles cuando ella hablaba y el contacto de su mano no le hacía derretirse. Una sonrisa sombría se formó. Su toque tenía el efecto contrario, poniéndolo duro como roca. Pero eso era lujuria.

No tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Brittany estaba obviamente sintiendo algo o no le habría dicho.

 _Es lujuria_. Esa era la verdad. Ella no lo amaba. _Eso es todo lo que era._ _Era demasiado nueva para el sexo como para entender la diferencia._ Se relajó en el asiento, decidido a ser feliz con su explicación mental.

La luz de la B&B3 apareció a la vista y Santiago redujo la velocidad para tomar la salida. La nieve estaba cayendo a un ritmo lo suficientemente rápido como para que tuvieran que parar durante la noche.

Fueron por el largo camino y vieron el pintoresco B&B.

—¿Qué te parece?, —preguntó. Brittany miró el nombre, el Rincón de Noel, él la observó con satisfacción mientras sonreía.

—Es perfecto.

El aparcamiento en frente del edificio estaba vacío. Santiago detuvo el coche y ayudó a Brittany a salir. Sus manos se quedaron unidas entre sí mientras caminaban por la nieve. Conociendo su tendencia a tener frío, él la espoleó a la puerta, pero ella se entretuvo, moviendo la cara hacia arriba para atrapar copos de nieve con la lengua.

La simple alegría y belleza le sorprendió; y dejó un dolor extraño alrededor de su corazón. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba y él había apartado las palabras a un lado. El dolor cerca de su corazón se convirtió en un lento y enfermizo balanceo en su estómago.

Brittany sintió los copos de nieve en las mejillas y sonrió. Incluso la nieve se sentía más caliente cuando estaba con Santiago. Ella lo miró, triste de ver la sombra en sus ojos, sabiendo que ella la había puesto allí expresando impulsivamente sus sentimientos. Obviamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le dijera que lo amaba.

Ella cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo. _Desearía que Santiago encuentre a una mujer que lo ame y se lo diga muy a menudo._ Tomó su magia elfo en ella y envió el deseo al mundo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Santiago la miraba fijamente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en una pregunta silenciosa. El amor brotó en su interior a pesar de que sabía que no podía hablar de ello. En cambio, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. La nieve flotaba a su alrededor, el frío penetraba sus botas y nunca había sido más feliz. La acercó hacia él. El calor de su cuerpo calentando el aire.

Cuando por fin se retiró, ella estaba sin aliento, pero se había acostumbrado a esa sensación en los últimos días. Miró el letrero. _Bed & Breakfast El Rincón de Noel. _

_Hay camas._ Eso significaba que Santiago y ella podrían tener más sexo.

—Deberíamos entrar antes de que nos congelemos aquí, —dijo, aunque su voz había perdido la rudeza que tenía en el coche.

Ella enganchó su brazo en el de él, manteniéndolo cerca y entraron.

Noel resulto ser una dulce mujer que les ofreció una cena ligera junto con su habitación. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor con emparedados y patatas fritas frente a ellos. Su anfitriona sonrió y los dejó solos.

Después de cenar, se trasladaron a la sala de estar, sentados junto al fuego y bebiendo vino blanco frío. Brittany se había quitado el abrigo y estaba usando a Santiago para calentarse. A él no le importó. Se sentaron abrazados en el sofá, sus dedos tocándose mientras miraban las llamas. Noel se movía silenciosamente por la casa, limpiando los pequeños restos de la cena.

Era bien avanzada la noche cuando ella entró en la sala y dijo las buenas noches.

—Tengo mi propio apartamento, así que la casa es suya. Yo me encargo del fuego después de que suban. —Miró a Brittany y guiñó un ojo. — Buenas noches.

Cuando la propietaria se fue, Brittany se movió en los brazos de Santiago, levantando la mirada hacia él.

—Ella piensa que vamos a tener sexo.

—Sí. — Él se detuvo y preguntó con toda seriedad. — ¿Lo tendremos?

Brittany se estremeció.

—Eso espero.

Su comentario pareció estimular a Santiago a la acción y a los pocos minutos se dirigían a su habitación. Santiago la dejó en la puerta y le dijo que tenía que sacar algo del coche.

Brittany se alegró de tener un momento a solas. Sus emociones habían estado en un péndulo hoy; amor y tristeza. Ella amaba a Santiago, pero sabía que lo abandonaría en dos días. Dos días para Navidad.

Y ella no iba a perder ni un minuto de ese tiempo.

Miró la hermosa habitación y la enorme cama. Era tan fácil imaginar a Santiago y a ella en la cama.

Rápidamente se colocó el segundo conjunto que Anne había escogido para ella. El primero de ellos había funcionado tan bien, que no podía esperar a ver qué pasaba con el segundo. La noche anterior había sido increíble, pero sabía que todavía había mucho que aprender y probar. Como en ese sueño de Santiago donde había lamido su polla. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Eso parecía bastante interesante. Similar a la forma en que él la había saboreado la noche anterior. Su coño se retorció y pudo sentir el incremento de su calor.

Oyó pasos en la escalera y supo que Santiago volvía. Pasó las manos sobre el escaso traje que llevaba. Éste era rojo y casi transparente, colgando holgadamente de sus pechos hasta la parte superior de los muslos. La tela revoloteaba sobre su piel como si fueran alas de ángel.

Caminó hacia el lado de la cama y se apoyó en el alto poste, esperando a que Santiago abriera la puerta y entrara. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un calor peligroso cuando la vio.

 _Te amo_. Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, pero ella no podía decirlas.

Santiago no quería oírlas. No las creía.

El centro de su pecho le dolía. ¿Cómo le enseñaría a creer en el amor?

Se quitó el pesado abrigo y lo arrojó despreocupadamente sobre el brazo de la silla y rápidamente sacudió la nieve de su cabello. No miró alrededor, su atención estaba fija en ella. Se acercó a su lado y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios eran lentos y deliciosos, fríos y suaves contra su boca.

—Estás preciosa, —dijo susurrando la caricia en sus labios. Una débil necesidad sensual se construyó dentro de su sexo. El dolor duro de la noche anterior estaba todavía allí, pero tenue y lento. Esta noche, ella quería tocarle, saborearle. Moviéndose juntos, sus labios se cerraron en sus besos; le quitaron la camisa y la dejaron caer al suelo. Brittany gimió en su boca mientras pasaba las manos sobre su pecho. Las manos de él se deslizaron por su espalda y agarraron su culo, tirando de ella hacia él, su erección presionando contra su estómago mientras rozaba los labios por su cuello. Sus manos comenzaron las adorables y largas caricias que la calentaron e inspiraron deliciosas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

—No. — Le empujó los hombros y después de un rato de vacilación él la soltó. La prudencia, y tal vez una pizca de dolor, brillaba en su mirada. Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa para apaciguar su ego. — Yo no llegué a tocarte anoche. Quiero sentirte. —Acompañó sus palabras con un roce rápido de los labios sobre su pecho. — Saborearte. —Era como si las persianas se hubiesen abierto en sus ojos y regresara el hambre pura y devastadora.

La pícara energía sensual fluía a través de ella. Él la quería, quería su caricia. Ella movió su dedo por el primer botón de sus vaqueros.

—Probablemente deberías deshacerte de ellos.

Levantó la barbilla hacia sus pechos apenas cubiertos.

—Tú primero.

Era justo, después de todo. Él estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Ella se agachó y tiró de la de la parte superior de su conjunto y lo arrojó a un lado. Era extraño, algo que cuesta tanto, y uno termina llevándolo puesto tan poco.

Santiago asintió en señal de aprobación mientras miraba sus senos. Ella había visto fotos de mujeres con los pechos mucho más grandes, pero a Santiago no pareció importarle. El recuerdo de su cariñosa mañana volvió a ella y deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, agarrando sus pechos en sus manos. Su mirada le acaloró y él la buscó, pero ella se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Los vaqueros. Quítatelos. —Se sentía traviesa y salvaje ordenándole que se desnudara y a Brittany le encantó cada segundo. Aun acariciándose, se quedó fuera de su alcance mientras él desabrochaba el botón y empujaba los vaqueros y calzoncillos hasta los tobillos. Como si la desafiara a observar su cuerpo, él se quedó allí, con los pies atrapados en sus pantalones, desnudo desde los tobillos hacia arriba. Se tomó un momento para mirarlo. Era tan hermoso. Fuerte y poderoso. Y su polla. La gruesa verga estaba dura y levantada, un goteo de líquido adornó la punta.

Ella no habló pero se lamió los labios, diciéndole lo que quería.

La comisura de su boca se levantó en una media sonrisa.

—Ahora tú, — le dijo él indicando sus bragas, desafiándola a desafiarlo.

Ella enganchó los dedos en los laterales de sus bragas y comenzó a empujar hacia abajo. Algún instinto latente le dijo que fuera despacio, para hacerle esperar para verla. Poco a poco, se dio la vuelta, dándole una visión de su perfil mientras se inclinaba y deslizaba el trozo de tela hacia abajo hasta que se detuvo alrededor de sus tobillos. Ella no tenía que mirarlo para saber que la estaba mirando, mirando su culo. Sus caderas presionaron de nuevo mientras ella permitía que su cuerpo se tensara, pero mantuvo una mano sobre su coño, cubriéndolo mientras lo miraba. El destello de advertencia en sus ojos la hizo sonreír, pero ella no movió su mano.

—Es mi espectáculo esta noche. Sube a la cama. —Por un instante, pensó que se negaría, pero finalmente, su cuerpo se relajó y salió de los vaqueros y siguió sus instrucciones. El calor le calentaba los dedos mientras esperaba y observaba, sus músculos tan elegantes y fuertes.

Se arrastró hacia su lado y se quedó mirando el exquisito bufet que tenía frente a ella. Tantas opciones y elecciones. Hmmm. ¿Por dónde empezar? De la cabeza a los pies. Bajó la mirada hacia su polla dura. Bueno, dudaba que terminara todo el camino hasta los pies, pero sería divertido intentarlo.

Se acurrucó cerca, dejando que todo su cuerpo sintiera el suyo. Ella curvó su pierna sobre su cadera, dejando que su coño se situase contra él, incluso cuando comenzó a acariciarlo. Sus dedos vagaron sobre su pecho y hacia abajo, pero pronto quedó claro que eso no era suficiente; necesitaba saborearlo, quería sentirlo debajo de su lengua. Mientras se movía por su cuerpo hacia abajo, tocándolo y saboreándolo, el hambre se construyó en su interior. Su cuerpo era un delicioso regalo hecho a medida para ella.

Santiago apretó los dientes y aguantó cada roce de sus manos. Su exploración le arrastró al infierno en un viaje de ida y vuelta. Cada susurrante caricia de sus dedos iba seguida por un lento lengüetazo; en el pecho, los pezones, los músculos tensos de su estómago. El tiempo y la tortura que estaba ejerciendo en él no parecía importarle a ella pero Santiago estaba en su punto álgido. Se agarró al cabecero, y lo sostuvo, luchando contra el impulso de agarrar su cabeza y hundir la polla en su boca.

El dulce tormento de sus manos arrancó su control mientras ella se abría paso por su cuerpo. Deslizó los dedos por su estómago hasta los muslos, pintando remolinos de fuego a través de su piel. Lentamente se acercó a su polla. Su lengua era como un hierro de marcar sobre su piel; caliente y permanente.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su verga, ligeras y delicadas caricias, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño.

El primer roce de su lengua envió un relámpago a través de su cuerpo. No podía hacerlo. No era lo suficientemente fuerte. Si ella lo chupaba, él perdería el control, empujando dentro de ella hasta que pidiera clemencia.

—No, cariño, eso no —le agarró por los brazos y la levantó, arrastrándola sobre su pecho, los montículos suaves de sus senos calentando contra su piel. —Pero yo quería besar a Fred, —dijo, la risa y la pasión competían en sus ojos. — ¿No te gusta?

 _Joder sí_. Le gustaba eso. Lo quería. Quería su boca llena de su polla; pero no podía. No esta noche. Él estaba luchando para mantener sus impulsos bajo control. Y allí había demasiada tentación con la fantasía de ella chupándole.

—Sí me gusta, nena, pero esta noche, quiero estar dentro de ti. — Le robó un profundo beso y la movió hacia arriba y sobre él, con las piernas a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Sus ojos se llenaron de excitación mientras se colocaba arriba y le veía debajo de ella, su polla se extendía larga y dura hacia su coño.

—Oooh, he leído sobre esto en el libro. —Su voz estaba llena de asombro.

— Puedo estar encima.

—Sí.

La tensión en su voz la consoló. Podía ver sus luchas; como si estuviera luchando para agarrarla. En cambio le dejó hacerlo a su manera. Ella tomó su polla en la mano y la levantó, colocando la punta ancha contra su apertura. Tocarlo había sido maravilloso, pero la había dejado anhelando más.

Lentamente se dejó caer, dejando que su polla la llenara. Un ligero dolor aminoró el descenso, pero no fue bastante como para que se detuviera, la necesidad era demasiado grande. Al recordar la forma en que la había llenado la noche anterior, ella lo tomó con latidos cortos, más y más profundo.

—Eso es, cariño, móntame. —Sus manos se apretaron contra el cabecero mientras se mantenía quieto, dejándola moverse.

No tenía mucha experiencia, pero sabía cuánto le estaba costando a él. Necesitando más de su sabor, ella se inclinó hacia abajo y arrastró la lengua por su pezón, poniendo fin a la caricia con un suave mordisco. Él gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, obligándose a entrar más profundamente en su coño. Más, ella necesitaba más. Colocó sus manos junto a su pecho y comenzó a moverse, deslizando su polla dentro y fuera, sintiendo cada delicioso centímetro. Trató de ir despacio, había mucho que disfrutar como para acelerarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

Echándose atrás con sus manos, se sentó en lo alto, empujando hacia arriba y abajo sobre él, cortos y constantes latidos en el fondo de su coño, necesitando más, sólo un poco más.

Sus pechos botaron a la par que los rápidos envites mientras lo montaba, cada vez más rápido hacia su orgasmo.

—Eso es. Tómalo, cariño. Déjame sentirlo.

Sus palabras parecieron encender la necesidad latente en su interior. Ella gritó cuando las ondas delicadas se movieron a través de su coño.

Observó el orgasmo dispararse a través del cuerpo de ella y no puso detener el suyo. Él sostuvo sus caderas, sintiendo las palpitaciones de su coño mientras se corría, con los latidos moviéndose a través de su polla.

Como si el orgasmo hubiese agotado la fortaleza de su cuerpo, se desplomó hacia adelante, hundiéndose sobre su pecho. Él la dejó permanecer allí durante bastante tiempo antes de que finalmente la moviera, manteniéndola cerca de su lado. Poco a poco, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

El placer aturdido en sus ojos le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Te gusto?, — preguntó, provocándola.

Ella se lamió los labios y asintió.

—Maravilloso —se acurrucó contra su pecho con su boca alcanzando la de él, su mano deslizándose por su cintura.

—Todavía puedo sentirte dentro de mí. —Curvó su mano alrededor de su polla, despertando los músculos saciados. — Tan gruesa y larga.

Santiago estaba seguro de que nunca había visto nada más hermoso que sus ojos mientras ella lo miraba; pura alegría, el amor puro le devolvió la mirada.

Y una traviesa sonrisa de intenciones que iluminaba sus ojos.

Él estaba a punto de experimentar una larga noche.

1 Bed & Breakfast es un lugar donde se ofrece habitación para dormir y desayuno, suelen ser habitaciones para invitados en casas particulares o en pequeños hoteles.

2 Emily Post es una escritora americana famosa por escribir libros sobre protocolo y etiqueta.

3


	14. Chapter 14 Capitulo 12

**Aqui otro capitulo**

 **Solo que da un capitulo mas y el epilogo y llego a su final**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

* * *

El dolor agudo y punzante en los hombros de Santiago aumentaba con cada giro de los neumáticos que le acercaban a la casa de sus padres. _Esta es una muy mala idea._ Debería haberlo cancelado. O venir solo. Podría haber volado la víspera de Navidad y regresado para compartir lo que quedaba de la Navidad con Brittany. Navidad con Brittany. Una reacia sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su boca. La próxima Navidad podían pasarlas solos, delante de la chimenea, bebiendo chocolate caliente, escuchando villanci… _basta_.

Su mente dio un portazo a esa imagen, pero su cuerpo se sacudió en respuesta. Una rápida mirada le dijo que Brittany no se había dado cuenta. Ella permaneció en la misma posición, mirando por la ventana, con las rodillas sobre el asiento, frunciendo ligeramente los labios.

El aire salió por sus labios en un suspiro torturado. ¿Planeando a un año de distancia? ¿En qué estaba pensando? No sólo probablemente no estaría con Brittany el próximo año, sino que no había manera de que empezara pronto a vivir como en una tarjeta navideña de Norman Rockwell1.

Por otro lado, debatió consigo mismo, que si por alguna extraña casualidad, Brittany todavía _estaba_ alrededor, entonces una Navidad como esa la haría feliz. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia ella. Ella parecía confundida... y triste. Tal vez el estrés de ir a casa de sus padres no sólo lo sentía él.

O tal vez se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Ella no le amaba. Era lujuria. Las manos de Santiago se tensaron sobre el volante. _Ella no dijo que te amaba cuando hacía el amor._ _Finalmente descubrió que sólo era buen sexo_.

—¿Tienes frío? Puedo subir la calefacción, —le ofreció, encontrando extraño que hubiese permanecido en silencio durante tanto tiempo. Habían dejado el Bed & Breakfast hacia casi dos horas y había hablado muy poco.

Brittany negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

—Eh, todavía podemos dar la vuelta y volver a la B&B —meneó las cejas con intención provocativa.

—Oh, no —respondió Brittany rápidamente. _Demasiado rápidamente._ — Entonces no llegarías a ver a tus padres por Navidad.

No era una gran pérdida, agregó Santiago mentalmente. Ella se acurrucó, girándose en el asiento y sonriendo perezosamente hacia él.

—¿Estarás recuperado para entonces?, —preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Recuperado?

—Esta mañana dijiste que no podíamos tener sexo otra vez porque tenías que recuperarte.

Santiago recordaba esa conversación. No le había explicado las limitaciones de la anatomía masculina y tendría que hacer pronto.

—Estaré bien esta noche.

—Y ¿podremos tener sexo, entonces? —Santiago asintió.— ¡Oh yupi! —apretó los labios. — ¿Quién decide si estás recuperado?

—La naturaleza, —respondió, sin siquiera ponerse nervioso por su conversación inusual. _Como era de esperar._

—Los seres humanos tienen reglas para todo, —dijo con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a su silencio.

Santiago se concentró en la carretera. Las líneas amarillas sirvieron sólo para hipnotizarlo a medida que pasaban.

Las imágenes de la fiesta anual de Nochebuena de sus padres flotaban en su mente embotada. Vestidos elaborados, los hombres en esmoquin, sobrios y elegantes adornos de Navidad. Santiago trató de insertar a Brittany en la escena. Su imaginación le introdujo en la imagen debajo de una hebra de muérdago.

Sería mejor avisar a sus padres que él podría estar arrastrando Brittany de la fiesta temprano. El muérdago sería un comienzo, pero si se le metía en la mente que quería hacer el amor, ¿quién sabía lo que iba a pasar? No podía detener la sonrisa que curvó su boca. Sus padres nunca habían conocido a alguien como Brittany. Esto iba a ser interesante.

—¿Por qué no te gusta la Navidad? —La voz de Brittany aguó sus pensamientos agradables. La mayoría de la gente simplemente aceptaba su comportamiento arisco durante las vacaciones y dejaban las cosas así. Brittany no.

—Trabajo como vendedor, —dijo, con tanta naturalidad como pudo reunir. Brittany no se rió. Esperó, sin interrumpirlo, ni instigarle.

—No fui marcado emocionalmente cuando era niño o algo así, — finalmente comenzó. — Es sólo que todo en casa de mis padres estaba allí para impresionar; incluso yo. La Navidad es un tiempo para mostrar, no para disfrutar. Si era cómodo, no era lo suficientemente elegante. —El recuerdo de vestir de esmoquin cada Navidad y tener los pies metidos en zapatos de vestir lo asaltaron. — Abrimos los regalos en Nochebuena, para que los invitados de la fiesta pueden verlos. Cree en mí, los regalos son siempre elaborados y costosos. Cuando yo era joven, me quedaba en el piso de arriba hasta que llegaba el momento de abrir los regalos entonces iba vestido con mi pequeño esmoquin y bajaba al primer piso.

—Una Navidad muy elegante, supongo que se podría decir, pero no muy divertida. —Brittany escuchó, después, llenó el silencio con su voz suave. — La Navidad es mucho más que eso. Es sobre el amor, sobre el amor supremo, —dijo con seguridad. — Ah, ¿no es esa la dirección de tus padres?, — preguntó Brittany señalando el camino que estaban pasando.

Santiago pisó el freno, agradecido de que la carretera no estuviera congelada, y bajo por el largo camino. Fue casi un alivio llegar. La imponente casa al final de la carretera nunca dejaba de impresionar a los visitantes. Debería prevenir a Brittany sobre más preguntas inquisitivas.

Brittany se sentó en el asiento y miró por la ventana, la casa era la única cosa que hoy había alejado su atención de Santiago. Era una casa hermosa. El camino curvo pasaba por delante de la puerta principal, pero Santiago detuvo el coche al llegar al arco. Incluso antes de haber apagado el motor, la puerta se abrió y el rostro sombrío de un señor mayor con un traje negro ceremonioso salió a saludarlos.

—Él no se parece a ti en nada, —susurró Brittany mientras Santiago abría la puerta y la ayudaba a salir. Él sonrió.

—Eso es bueno, porque es el mayordomo.

—Oh. —Brittany se giró hacia el recién llegado. — Hola, soy Brittany.

Ella mantuvo la mano extendida hacia él. El mayordomo titubeó por un momento. Miró a Santiago como si pidiera permiso antes de acercarse y aceptar su mano.

—¿Cómo está usted, señorita? Soy Balford.

—Estoy bien, señor Balford. Usted tiene una casa preciosa.

—Es sólo Balford, señorita, y no es mi casa.

—Cuida de ella, ¿verdad? De modo que lo hace tan suya como de cualquier otro, y parece que ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso —concluyó con sinceridad.

Los hombros de Balford se enderezaron con orgullo y él le regaló una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento.

—El placer es mío, señorita. —Él movió la cabeza hacia Santiago. — Me encargaré de sus maletas, señor

—Oh, no te molestes. —Brittany deslizó su brazo a través del de Balford y lo guió hacia la puerta. — Santiago las llevara. Él es muy fuerte, ¿sabes?

Brittany caminaba con Balford hacia dentro, sus ojos saltando de curiosidad en curiosidad. Campanas de plata colgaban de la puerta y sonaron mientras entraban.

—Otro ángel consiguió sus alas, —dijo Brittany con una sonrisa y su corazón se agitó con alegría.

Ella se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Balford se detuviera con ella.

—Ha regresado, —susurró.

—¿Qué ha regresado?, —respondió Balford, con el rostro preocupado mirando hacia ella.

—Mi espíritu navideño. Ha regresado —sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban —¿Lo había perdido?

Brittany asintió en respuesta, demasiado inmersa en la verdad para hablar. Si el suyo había regresado, ¿qué ocurría con el de Santiago? Santa había indicado que ella recuperaría su espíritu si ayudaba a Santiago a recuperar el suyo.

La pesada puerta se abrió y Santiago entró llevando sus maletas para una noche y su caja de regalos de Navidad. A pesar de la pesada carga, él estaba sonriendo. Los pequeños copos de nieve se derretían en su cabello castaño claro. Ella lo observó mientras caminaba a su lado para ir a otra habitación. Cuando desapareció oyó su nítido silbido de la melodía "It's Beginning to Look a lot like

Christmas"

Su corazón se hundió como una piedra en el pecho. Tenía la confirmación. Lo había conseguido. Y pronto llegaría el momento de irse.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo, Balford? —el regreso de Santiago interrumpió sus sombríos pensamientos.

—Sus padres están arriba.

—Por lo general, a estas alturas, la casa está llena de gente limpiando y decorando para esta noche.

—Estoy seguro de que sus padres se lo pueden explicar.

Santiago quería apremiar a Balford para tener más información, pero al haber crecido en esta casa, sabía que no conseguiría nada más de los labios sellados del mayordomo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Sus padres bajaban por las escaleras momentos después. Santiago saludó a su padre con un apretón de manos y le dio a su madre un beso rápido en la mejilla, antes de volverse para presentar a Brittany. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Ella pasó junto a él y le echó los brazos a su padre.

—Me encanta conocerles —dijo efusivamente. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría y Santiago, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su padre aceptó el abrazo de Brittany y se lo devolvió ligeramente. Se retiró de sus brazos y se lanzó en los de su madre. Santiago vio los rostros de sus padres de cerca. Ellos estaban claramente sorprendidos, pero no parecían disgustados.

Después que Brittany se hubiese apartado, Santiago comenzó con las presentaciones.

—Mamá, papá, esta es Brittany. Brittany, las personas a las que acaba de abrazar son mis padres, Carlos y Maribel López.

Brittany le dio una palmada juguetona en el brazo.

—Ya lo sé. No pensarías que estaba abrazando a unos extraños. —Se volvió hacia sus padres. — Estoy tan emocionada de estar aquí.

La sinceridad de sus palabras golpeó a Santiago con tanta claridad como lo hizo con sus padres. La tensión se calmó en sus hombros. Habían pasado el primer obstáculo. Ahora sólo tenía que pasar la cena y la fiesta.

Santiago terminó el último bocado de tarta de manzana y coloco el tenedor en el plato. El pastel fue la única parte de la noche que no había sido una sorpresa. Primero fue la sorpresa de que no había fiesta en la casa. Estaban pasando la noche tranquilamente, sólo los cuatro.

Santiago sintió incluso una diferencia en sus padres. Las dulces y cariñosas miradas que había visto pasar entre ellos fue un shock. Sus padres habían recibido a Brittany con los brazos abiertos, literalmente cayendo bajo su hechizo tan fácilmente como la Junta lo había hecho. Y Santiago. Sentado en la cena, observando su charla y risas con sus padres, podía admitirlo. Él también había caído bajo el hechizo de Brittany. Había tardado un poco más que algunos, pero aun así, ella había obrado algún tipo de magia.

Pero algo seguía molestando a Brittany. Ella parecía... triste. Al menos él supuso que era la tristeza. Por su conocimiento breve de Brittany, no estaba seguro de haber visto nunca su mirada triste, pero si alguna vez hubo un rostro solemne, era el de ella. Trató de ocultarlo, pero algo en la forma en que su sonrisa no permanecía en sus labios, su piel pálida y el desvanecimiento de la luz de sus ojos, hizo que Santiago se diera cuenta que ella estaba fingiendo felicidad. Tal vez estaba preocupada por impresionar a sus padres, pensó durante un momento. Ella no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Ciertamente los había conquistado rápidamente. No había visto a su padre sonreír tanto desde... Santiago se detuvo. _Nunca_ había visto a su padre sonreír tanto. Después de una breve reticencia, su madre se había encariñado con Brittany y se habían decidido a contar historias de cuando Santiago era niño, recuerdos cálidos que el mismo Santiago había olvidado.

—Y cada Navidad... —continuó su madre, — Teníamos esas fiestas elaboradas, cada año más grande que el anterior. —Santiago asintió con la cabeza. — Y todos los años, Santiago se escondía en su habitación hasta que era obligado a bajar. Él era muy tímido, así que no lo hacíamos permanecer mucho tiempo. —Ella sonrió a Santiago y él respondió del mismo modo.

Él siempre había pensado que lo estaban ocultando, y ella pensaba que él se estaba ocultando. _Extraño._

—Estábamos tan orgullosos de él y nuestros amigos nos escuchaban hablar tanto de él, pero nunca lo veían, así que era la única vez al año que insistíamos en que se nos uniera. Y estaba tan guapo con su esmoquin. —Su madre suspiró con ese recuerdo de _oh que lindo está_. — Podría decir incluso entonces que sería hermoso. Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿verdad?

Brittany asintió dándole la razón, mientras que Santiago sintió sus orejas de color rojo.

—¿Por qué no celebraron la fiesta este año?, —preguntó Brittany.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

—Era demasiado, —dijo Carlos finalmente. — Y nosotros sólo queríamos una noche como familia.

Él incluyó a Brittany en su definición de familia y Santiago pudo ver su resplandor desde donde estaba sentado.

—Era como si a los dos se nos ocurriera la misma idea al mismo tiempo, — añadió Maribel. — No sé de dónde vino, pero me alegro que lo hiciéramos. Así que, queridos, ustedes dos condujeron en lugar de volar, —preguntó su madre a Brittany. — Es una buena cosa que lo hicierais. Todos los aviones se quedaron en tierra.

—Una terrible tormenta de nieve, —intervino Carlos.

Santiago recordó el deseo silencioso que había hecho sobre que los aviones se quedaran en tierra en Nochebuena. _Imposible. Santa no hace los deseos realidad. Brittany está llegando a ti_ , se desafió silenciosamente. Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella _estaba_ llegando a él. En todos los sentidos.

—Me encanta conducir, —continuó su madre. — Carlos y yo solíamos conducir sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

—El tiempo empeoro y pasamos la noche en un pequeño B&B, —dijo

Santiago.

—¿Hay alguno en los caminos secundarios? — Su padre miró a su esposa para confirmarlo. — Nunca hemos visto ninguna pensión a lo largo del camino.

—Sí, es un lugar que se llama El Rincón de Noel, —dijo Brittany, sus ojos brillaban.

—Ahhh. Debe ser nuevo.

Santiago tomó un sorbo de su café, aliviado, por fin, al ver la sonrisa alegre de Brittany.

—Fue maravilloso, —coincidió Brittany con entusiasmo. — El viaje fue hermoso y anoche tuvimos sexo y pude estar encima.

El café salió espurreado de los labios de Santiago, rociando el mantel blanco. La ingesta rápida de aire de su madre era una señal segura de que él no había imaginado el comentario.

—Eso está muy bien, querida, —dijo su madre con una cortesía inagotable.

—Fue más que maravilloso. Fue increíble. ¿Sabía usted que podía...?

 _Ella estaba planeando una descripción paso a paso de anoche._

—Brittany, —espetó Santiago. Ella lo miró y él continuó en un tono más suave.

— Mis padres no quieren oír hablar de anoche.

Sus ojos parpadearon y su rostro tenía esa adorable mirada en blanco.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay cosas que no son temas generales de conversación. Esta es una de esas cosas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca formó una O. Era tan abierta y honesta sobre todo con cada emoción visible en su rostro.

—Lo siento. —Sus ojos revolotearon entre sus padres, con la disculpa escrita en su mirada.

—No te preocupes, querida, no nos sorprendió en absoluto. —Su madre sacudió la cabeza y apartó la preocupación de Brittany.

—Por supuesto que no, —saltó Carlos — Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso.

Brittany brillaba bajo las palabras de sus padres.

Santiago apenas podía digerirlo. Nunca había visto a sus padres tomarse un momento con alguien para asegurarse de que estaba cómodo y a gusto.

El rumor de las voces en la mesa se detuvo mientras Brittany y su madre empujaban sus sillas y se levantaban. Santiago respondió por reflejo y se puso de pie junto a su padre. Si habían dicho dónde iban, Santiago se había perdido esa parte de la conversación.

—Quiero disculparme de nuevo por traer el tema de sexo entre Santiago y yo, —dijo Brittany a su madre a medida que avanzaban hacia la puerta. Santiago tomó su taza de café y bebió un pequeño sorbo. — Es sólo que él lo hace tan maravilloso, que quería compartirlo.

—Es bueno saber que se parece a su padre, —contestó su madre. Santiago fue testigo del guiño seductor que envió a su marido mientras guiaba a Brittany por la puerta. Santiago se atragantó con el café caliente que se deslizaba por su garganta. La mirada de satisfacción y un poco petulante en el rostro de su padre le hizo sacudir la cabeza.

—No quiero saberlo, papá, —dijo antes de que su padre pudiera hablar. Él esperó. Ahora era el típico momento en el que discutirían del negocio o revisarían los planes para la nueva tienda, pero Santiago estaba reacio a llevar el trabajo a la conversación.

—Ella parece una joven mujer encantadora, —comenzó su padre. Santiago asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, — estuvo de acuerdo, con un pequeño problema. Había hecho todo lo posible para ignorarlo durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. ¿Que era una pequeña locura en comparación con el buen sexo?, justificó.

Santiago suspiró y miró su taza de café.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?, —preguntó su padre, obviamente, leyendo la tensión en el rostro de Santiago.

Él vaciló. Nunca había discutido relaciones personales con su padre, nunca le había pedido consejo. Santiago había decidido desde una edad muy temprana tomar sus propias decisiones, pero en realidad, él no estaba tan seguro en este caso. Tal vez su padre podría proporcionarle un poco de orientación.

—Ella está loca, papá, —espetó Santiago. Los ojos de su padre se abrieron completamente. — Quiero decir que creo que es maravillosa, pero está loca. Piensa que es un elfo de la Navidad.

—¿Un qué?

—Un elfo. Ya sabes, los que construyen juguetes en el taller de Santa Claus. Ese tipo de elfo de Navidad.

Observó la pausa de su padre. La idea necesitaba un momento para establecerse en el cerebro de cualquiera.

Santiago podía confirmarlo.

—Hmm.

—Exactamente, —Santiago estuvo de acuerdo con el silencioso comentario de su padre.

Su padre pareció llegar a una decisión después de pensarlo un rato más.

—Podría haber escogido peores delirios.

—¿Qué? — Santiago sintió que su boca se abría mientras miraba al lógico y serio hombre de negocios que era su padre.

Carlos parecía un poco ofendido por el arrebato de Santiago.

—Ella no cree que sea un asesino en serie con las instrucciones de matar a sus amantes. Eso sería peor.

Fue un poco difícil rebatir ese tipo de lógica.

—Tienes razón, papá, eso sería peor, pero aun así...

—Y no se lo cuenta a todos, ¿verdad? No entró aquí y dijo: Hola, soy Brittany y soy un elfo de Navidad.

—Cree que puede conceder deseos navideños, papá.

La voz de Santiago se hizo más insistente cuando se dio cuenta que su padre seguía alentando la relación.

—Tal vez pueda, —respondió Carlos, su voz teñida de asombro.

Santiago no respondió. No sabía _cómo_ responderle. Se sentó y miró a su padre.

—Tu madre y yo queríamos una Navidad igual que ésta, y mira cómo ha resultado. Es bueno tener sólo a la familia alrededor, y tu madre no necesitaba el estrés de una gran fiesta.

—¿Cómo está mamá? —sabía que ella había estado tomando medicamentos para la presión arterial alta, pero cada vez que preguntaba acerca de su estado, la respuesta habitual era: "Está bien, no te preocupes".

Esta vez, vio bajar los hombros de su padre.

—Todavía está haciendo demasiado. No está tomando su medicación de manera regular. No está haciendo ejercicio. El médico dijo que si no consigue reducir su presión arterial, podría ser grave.

Una vez más, Santiago no supo cómo reaccionar, tanto por la situación médica de su madre como por la honestidad en la respuesta de su padre. Sus padres nunca le habían mentido, pero no le habían contado mucho de lo que estaba pasando.

—Así que nos lo estamos tomando con calma. Hemos estado hablando y las fiestas han llegado a ser tan abrumadoras por aquí, que decidimos tener sólo una tranquila Navidad. —El rostro de su padre se iluminó. — Y ahora que hemos conocido Brittany, es aún mejor. Cuando llamaste y dijiste que ibas a traer una acompañante, pensamos que iba a ser Natalie. —Carlos tomó un sorbo de café, y le preguntó con un indiferencia exagerada, — ¿Sigues viendo a Natalie?

—No creo que sienta verdadero afecto por mí en este momento, — dijo con una mueca, y luego procedió a relatarle a su padre sobre el incidente del muérdago en la cena lo que de alguna manera le llevó a contarle a su padre que la oferta Henderson iba mal porque Santiago había pasado la mañana en la cama con Brittany.

Esperando una reprimenda y un recordatorio de cuánta gente depende de ellos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba apenas conteniendo su risa.

—¿Papá?

Esa simple palabra pareció romper el control de Carlos y él comenzó a reír.

—Papá, ¿qué es tan gracioso? Podría haber echado a perder un trato porque estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Lo puso en los términos más francos.

—Me alegra ver que tienes tus prioridades en orden, hijo. — Carlos se limpió las lágrimas de risa de las mejillas y dijo — No puedo esperar a contárselo a tu madre.

Con alguna que otra risa entrecortada, su padre se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar.

—Ella es una chica encantadora, Santiago. Aunque tenga algunas peculiaridades, no son cosas por la que se te vayan a echar de la Oficina de Buenas Prácticas Comerciales2.

—Pero, papá...

—¿Es algo serio? Si ella es sólo otra novia, entonces no te preocupes por eso. Si ella es algo más permanente, bueno entonces...

Santiago esperó. Su padre debía tener un algo de sabiduría conseguida a través de los años que lo ayudara en esta situación.

—Sí.. — dijo finalmente cuando su padre no terminó su pensamiento.

—Aun así no me preocuparía por eso.

Santiago miró a su padre. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre severo que hablaba sobre el adecuado linaje y encontrar a la mujer perfecta para un ejecutivo de una empresa? Su padre en realidad parecía estar dando su bendición a una relación con una mujer que creía que era un elfo del Taller de Santa Claus.

—Yo haría una lista de pros y contras, —dijo su padre al fin. Santiago se relajó. Eso se parecía más al hombre que conocía. Hacer una lista. Numerada, los hechos no mienten. — Por supuesto, por lo que puedo ver la única negativa es esa pequeña cosa del elfo y comparado con la lista de cosas positivas, yo diría que fueras a por ella.

 _¿Qué vaya a por ella?_ Santiago miró alrededor de la habitación para ver si había caído en un universo paralelo donde todo era lo contrario de este mundo. No, la habitación era normal. Él sentía lo mismo. Era sólo su padre el que había cambiado.

—Balford, —llamo Carlos. — Básicamente estamos terminado por esta noche. ¿Por qué no descansan Nancy y usted por esta noche? Vamos a levantarnos tarde, así que no se preocupen por el desayuno.

—Gracias, señor López. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia los dos hombres sentados. — Señor López. Que tenga una Feliz Nochebuena.

—Igualmente, Balford.

—Buenas noches, Balford, —murmuró Santiago, su mente seguía dando vueltas a las extrañas revelaciones que había aprendido esta noche.

Había sido tanto desde la última vez que había pasado tiempo con sus padres, a solas con ellos. ¿Habían cambiado tan drásticamente desde la última vez?

¿O lo había hecho él?

Santiago miró hacia el fondo de la taza de café de porcelana y consideró la idea. Todo lo hacía volver a Brittany. Sabía con certeza que él no habría estado sentado en la mesa después de la cena a solas con su padre, si no hubiese sido por ella.

—Santiago, —la voz de su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos. — Es casi la hora de ir a la cama, —anunció, con una sonrisa burlona en la comisura de sus labios.

Él elevó las cejas como pregunta y se apoyó en la mesa. No había sido enviado a la cama desde que tenía diez años.

—Yo no sabía que tenía una hora fija para acostarme.

—Oh, esta petición es de Brittany.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—No, se supone que debes esperar durante diez minutos y subir. —Su madre le hizo un guiño. — Creo que ella podría tener planeado algo especial.

La imagen de Brittany con esos diminutos trozos de encaje que Anne había seleccionado le llegó a través de un torrente de sangre directamente a la ingle. ¿Estaba allí arriba, incluso ahora, poniéndose alguna pieza de ropa interior sexy para atraerlo a la cama?

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, tratando de mantener una apariencia externa de calma. No había necesidad de que sus padres supieran que su mente estaba en arrancar la ropa de su ama de llaves y follarla hasta que gritara.

Un rápido vistazo a su padre, que apenas contenía la risa, le dijo que no estaba engañando a nadie.

Los diez minutos pasaron con relativa calma externa y Santiago estaba contento de que terminaran finalmente, no corrió hacia la habitación. Se puso de pie y con calma dio las buenas noches a sus padres.

—Sí. No es de buena educación tener a una dama esperando, —añadió su padre.

Santiago miró a los ojos de su padre. Brillaban de alegría. Brittany era contagiosa.

—Bueno, ya que me han criado para ser educado, —contestó Santiago con formalidad fingida. — Los dejaré ahora. Y los veré por la mañana.

Se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia sus padres. Sentados juntos en la mesa, con los dedos ligeramente entrelazados. Su voz fue suave mientras habló.

—Feliz Navidad.

1 Norman Rockwell es un ilustrador americano que realiza ilustraciones y pinturas con aspectos típicos de la vida americana, entre ellas destacan sus hogareñas tarjetas navideñas

2 Better Business Bureau (BBB) es un sistema nacional de organización sin fines lucrativos que trabajan para mejorar las relaciones entre los consumidores y las empresas.


	15. Chapter 15 Capitulo 13

**Todos lo errores son míos!**

 **Las historia no me pertenece así como los personajes de glee**

 **Bueno aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia solo falta de subir el epilogo**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**

 **Difruten!**

* * *

Santiago se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio y escuchó su corazón latir. La anticipación le instó a seguir, pero se contuvo. Tenía que mantener el control. Las dos últimas noches habían sido calientes y sexuales y más que suficientemente exóticas. Finalmente parecía posible que pudiera vivir una vida con un poco de sexo vainilla1; si el sexo era con Brittany.

Brittany. Se concentró en ella y legó el control a sus venas.

Llamó suavemente y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que le llegó fue la visión del pequeño árbol de Navidad en la esquina y el fresco aroma a pino. Así que esto era lo que Brittany y su madre había hecho después de la cena. Santiago sonrió suavemente. Brittany tenía la intención de llevar la Navidad a cada parte de su vida.

Entró más en la habitación, sonriendo mientras las luces brillaban en la casi oscuridad.

Miró a los pies de la cama y vio a Brittany; desnuda y de rodillas, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y los ojos hacia abajo en la clásica postura de sumisión2. Sus muslos estaban abiertos lo suficiente para insinuar, provocándole con las sombras de su coño.

Él poder se apoderó de su cuerpo poniendo su polla dura como una roca.

—¿Brittany?

Ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban con el deseo.

—Feliz Navidad... Señor. —Bajó la mirada. — Espero me encuentre agradable.

No sabía qué pensar. Allí estaba ella, ofreciéndose a sí misma.

Él se agachó frente a ella y puso dos dedos debajo de su barbilla, elevando sus ojos hacia él. El cálido aroma de su piel, su sexo y el árbol lo rodeaban.

—Brittany, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Conceder tu deseo de Navidad.

 _¿Cómo lo sabía?_

—¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer contigo?

Una vez más ella asintió.

—Yo voy a hacer lo que me diga.

—¿Y tú quieres esto?

—Oh, sí. — Su jadeante consentimiento era como una ardiente mano alrededor de su polla. Ella estaba aquí, ofreciéndole lo que él quería. Lo que él mismo se había negado durante tanto tiempo.

—Si hago algo que te asuste o que no te guste, tienes que decírmelo.

—Está bien, pero no creo que eso ocurra. —Miró directamente a sus ojos y no había ningún indicio de sumisión en su mirada fija; sólo calor. — He disfrutado todo lo que me ha hecho hasta ahora.

Él asintió y retrocedió, poniéndose de pie y echándole un buen vistazo. Él la miró fijamente durante un largo momento antes de que ella pareciera oír su silenciosa orden y bajó la mirada.

—¿Te gusta esto, Brittany? Estar desnuda y delante de mí.

— Sí... Señor —vaciló en el "Señor", pero no la castigaría por eso. Todavía no. Nunca había sido aficionado a eso de "Amo", pero "Señor" era suficiente.

—¿Te gusta saber que estoy mirando tus bonitas tetas?

—Sí, Señor.

—¿Te hace estar húmeda?

Respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Sí.

—Debes dirigirte adecuadamente. O me llamas Santiago o Señor. ¿Entiendes? —Su voz era firme pero cariñosa y Brittany se estremeció cuando las palabras se apoderaron de ella.

—Sí, Señor, —respondió, con la esperanza de que sonara lo suficientemente sumisa, adorando el juego que jugaban.

Su cuerpo estaba hormigueando por el placer y se estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Le había tomado un poco de tiempo encontrar un libro que contuviera imágenes como las de los deseos de Santiago, pero una vez lo hubo encontrado, ella había estado bastante fascinada y esta noche era la noche perfecta para concederle su deseo.

—Muéstramelo, —ordenó. — Pon tus dedos entre tus piernas y muéstrame cómo de mojada te pone exhibirte así.

Ella soltó el agarre que tenía en una de sus muñecas y tiró sus brazos hacia delante. Una repentina timidez se apoderó de ella, pero sabía que no estaba preparada para parar. Deslizó una mano entre sus piernas. El calor húmedo de su coño cubrió inmediatamente sus dedos, pero no pudo resistirse a deslizar su mano más lejos, sumergiéndose en su coño el cuál esperaba que Santiago llenara pronto.

Hizo cosquillas en la misma entrada y sintió un aleteo caliente de los destellos que Santiago tan a menudo creaba.

—Brittany, detente. —Se paró ante el sonido de su áspera orden. —Retira tú mano.

Se detuvo. Ella nunca había sido buena en recibir órdenes, sino pregúntele a Santa, pero le había dicho que iba a hacer lo que le dijera que hiciera. Perdiendo el calor de su propio sexo, retiró la mano hacia fuera. Santiago se agachó frente a ella. No la tocó, pero podía sentir rodeándole.

—No se te dio permiso para darte placer. Este coño. —Ahuecó su mano sobre su sexo. — Este pequeño y dulce coño es mío para darle placer esta noche. ¿Entiendes?

Su espalda se arqueó, instintivamente moviéndose hacia la caricia. Sus dedos revolotearon a lo largo de su vagina.

—Sí, Santiago.

—Bien. — Él sacó su mano. Estaba cubierto de su humedad. Le ofreció la mano a su boca. — Pruébate a ti misma. Saborea lo que es el deseo puro.

Con los ojos perforándola y calentando su cuerpo con una mirada simple, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que abrir la boca y pasar su lengua por la punta de su dedo. El caliente sabor almizclado era extraño, pero no desagradable. El calor explotó en la mirada de Santiago mientras la observaba. Queriendo más de eso, repitió el movimiento, arrastrando la lengua por la palma de su dedo.

— Ahora, déjame saborear. —Cerró sus labios en el lento y narcotizado beso que envió una inundación a su coño. — Delicioso, —susurró. Santiago retiró la mano y se llevó el dedo a los labios. — La otra noche, cuando puse mi boca en tu coño y te lamí, te gustó ¿verdad?

—Sí, Señor.

—Bien. —Se levantó y ella dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia arriba, cuan alto era, deteniéndose en su entrepierna. El signo revelador de su erección le tentó a sonreír, pero se resistió.

Acarició con los dedos a lo largo del lateral de su mandíbula y por el labio inferior.

—¿Has tomado alguna vez la polla de un hombre en tu boca?

Lentamente ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, Señor. —Miró hacia el bulto bien definido en sus pantalones y no pudo resistir el lamerse los labios.

Todo su cuerpo estaba prácticamente vibrando. Cuando hubo decidido conceder su deseo de esta manera, había esperado que él estuviera encantado pero nunca había esperado que el deseo en su interior creciera tan rápidamente. Había algo tan delicioso acerca de estar de rodillas delante de él, tomando sus órdenes. Sus pechos estaban prietos y pesados y quería tocarlos pero no creía que eso estuviese permitido.

El roce casi silencioso de su cremallera siendo bajada hizo latir su corazón.

—Ahora, Brittany. —Los dedos de Santiago levantaron su barbilla de nuevo. La gruesa y dura erección estaba elevada entre sus piernas. — Puedes darme placer con tú boca. —Sus palabras enviaron otro delicioso escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Luchando por mantener sus manos detrás de su espalda, se inclinó hacia delante y su lengua lamió la curva de su verga. Él se tensó bajo la pequeña caricia y Brittany sabía que podía volverlo loco, volverlo hambriento de la manera en que ella lo estaba…

Recordó la forma en que había lamido su coño y trató de imitar los movimientos, caliente y pequeños aleteos de su lengua contrarrestados por movimientos largos y deliciosos por la enorme y maciza longitud. Pero su boca no fue suficiente. Había demasiado de él. Quería abrazarlo y acariciarlo.

Apenas retiró su boca de la polla, susurró.

—¿Puedo usar mis manos... Señor?

Él oyó el retraso deliberado en su voz y prometió que iba a recibir un castigo muy sensual por eso, pero ahora, necesitaba esto demasiado.

—Sí, —gruñó. Sus ojos brillaban por el poder y Santiago pensó que se correría justo en ese momento. Su pequeño elfo estaba disfrutando esto, de hecho le encantaba. La forma dulce en que movía su cuerpo mientras lamía su polla, sus provocativos toques; ella sabía lo lejos que lo estaba empujando. Al principio, su caricia había sido tímida, explorando, pero rápidamente había aprendido qué y dónde tocarlo para hacerlo gemir.

Se apoyó cuando ella bajó sus dedos entre sus piernas y ahuecó sus bolas. Las calientes y embriagadoras caricias de su lengua no se detuvieron.

—Tómala en tu boca, Brittany, —ordenó, satisfecho de que su voz no temblara. — Toda. —Esta vez sus ojos se abrieron y él casi se rió. — Tanto como puedas, cariño.

Ella abrió los labios y lamió la gruesa cabeza antes de llevarlo dentro. El calor era increíble, llenando su verga, hundiéndose hasta sus bolas. Ella gimió cuando él se deslizó más profundamente en el calor de su boca y el sonido envió docenas de ondas de choque a través de su polla. No podía detener el lento giro de sus caderas, que necesitaban moverse. Su lengua se frotó contra la base de su polla mientras lentamente se retiraba. La succión ligera y delicada mientras retrocedía hizo que sus ojos ardieran y apretó los dientes para no gritar. Ella alcanzo la punta y regresó, aceptándolo hasta que tocó el fondo de su garganta.

La dulce tortura creció cien veces más mientras lentamente empujaba su boca sobre él, trabajando en el final de su polla con movimientos palpitantes y poco profundos.

—Chúpame, —gruñó. — Has que me corra.

Su mirada se encontró con la de él y pudo ver la sonrisa tortuosa en sus ojos. Con la promesa de castigarla, después, deslizo los dedos por su cabello, agarró su cabeza y la instó a moverse, más rápido, un poco más profundo.

Luchando contra el impulso de empujar, se mantuvo inmóvil, sintiendo el aumento de la presión dentro de él hasta que fue demasiado. Su grito llenó la habitación mientras su semen salía de su cuerpo, llenando la boca de Brittany.

Le tomó un buen rato antes de sentir que su control regresaba. Miró hacia abajo, Brittany todavía estaba arrodillada a sus pies. Una satisfecha sonrisa de _el gato se acababa de comer la crema_ curvó sus labios y supo que no podía dejar que se escapara.

—La arrogancia no está permitida en una esclava sexual. —Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. — Debes ser castigada.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Castigada? — Si hubiese visto un atisbo de miedo, se hubiese detenido, pero sólo había curiosidad e insaciable calor en su mirada.

—Para enseñarte el debido respeto. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia el final de la cama. — Agáchate, Brittany. Descansa los codos y las caderas sobre la cama. — Lentamente se dio la vuelta, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver como ella colocaba su cuerpo en la cama. — Los ojos hacia adelante, Brittany. Tienes que confiar en mí.

—Lo hago, —susurró.

Él dio un paso atrás y miró la imagen perfecta presentada ante él; Brittany inclinada sobre la cama, con su caliente y curvilíneo culo. Su polla se retorció. No llevaría mucho tiempo recuperarse, no con semejante estímulo agradable delante de él.

—Abre las piernas. Déjame ver tu coño mientras aceptas tu castigo.

Mientras seguía sus órdenes, él deslizó su mano por la parte trasera en el espacio entre sus muslos. El resbaladizo y caliente fluido recubrió sus dedos.

—Estás chorreando, cariño. Chupármela te puso caliente, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Santiago. — La anticipación jadeante de su voz alcanzó su pecho y tiró de su corazón. Esta era una mujer que podría tomar todo de él y amaría todo lo que tenía para dar.

Dio un paso atrás y se detuvo un momento, necesitando todo su control para no lastimarla. Quería que disfrutara de esto, una pequeña explosión de dolor con todo el placer que pensaba darle. Levantando la mano, la dejó caer en un golpe rápido y corto en su culo. Su cuerpo se sacudió como si hubiese sido sorprendida.

—¡Santiago! — Él empujó sus dedos entre sus piernas, metiendo dos dedos en su coño.

—Oooh, Santiago.

—Esa es una buena chica. Quédate quieta y toma tu castigo.

Brittany asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirando la ropa de cama, preparándose para el siguiente golpe. Llegó segundos más tarde, un rápido y pequeño golpe de dolor seguido de una cálida inundación de calor en su coño. Era extraño y sorprendente. Nunca le habían dado una paliza en su vida, y era extrañamente placentero. Los deseos de moverse era demasiados para resistirse y apretó sus caderas contra la cama, buscando algo con que rozarse.

—Ahora, Brittany, tú lo sabes bien. Este coño es mío para darle placer esta noche.

Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras y trató de mantenerse quieta, pero era muy duro. Él golpeó la mano sobre su culo otra vez, un poco más duro y ella gimió, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante y luchando contra todos los instintos de su cuerpo por moverse.

—Eso es bueno. Estás aprendiendo, tratando de complacerme.

—Sí, Santiago, pero por favor, te necesito.

—Pronto. —Pasó su mano entre sus piernas, provocando su apertura y su clítoris.— La primera noche cuando te metiste en mi cama, casi me corrí en los pantalones al ver este culo prieto. —Sus dientes mordieron el lateral de su garganta sumándolo a las capas de sensaciones que ya la abrumaban. — Y todas las noches desde entonces, he soñado con follarte así, sintiendo tu culo prieto contra mí mientras estoy dentro de ti.

Brittany gimió, amando sus suaves y sexys palabras; palabras que eran sólo para ella.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Sí, Santiago, por favor.

—Me sentiré enorme dentro de ti cuando te folle de esta manera. Tocaré cada parte de ti, —prometió. — Llenare tu dulce coño, disfrutando cada centímetro.

Él acarició sus labios vaginales, provocando su carne mientras conducía su polla entre sus piernas, sin entrar en ella, pero deslizándose contra su carne húmeda. Su humedad se derramaba sobre su verga, cubriéndolo.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, cariño?

—Sí, Santiago. Por favor, mételo dentro de mí.

La necesidad evidente en su voz desgarró su control y supo que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. El líquido caliente que brotaba de su coño y había empapado su mano combinado con el ardiente color rosa de su culo era demasiado para que se pudiera resistir.

Él levantó las caderas y tiró de ella hacia el borde de la cama, tendiéndola sobre la esquina para que se sentara a horcajadas. Ella gritó y él supo que ella estaba sintiendo la suave y gruesa superficie presionando contra su clítoris.

Colocó la gruesa cabeza de su polla en su coño y empujó de forma lenta, constante y dura; no se detuvo, sólo siguió adelante hasta que sus bolas estaban casi en su interior, su coño agarrando su miembro, apretándolo.

Ella bajó la cabeza contra el colchón y gimió incluso mientras empujaba contra él.

Él la agarró por las caderas y la mantuvo inmóvil mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, con largos y profundos golpes; lentos al principio, permitiéndole construirse, sabiendo que el colchón estaba presionando contra su clítoris, provocándola desde ese lado. Él trabajó su polla dentro de ella, disfrutando cada golpe y cada retirada. Era como si cada centímetro de su polla estuviese sumergido en oro fundido. Brittany rápidamente aprendió a moverse contra él hasta que sus cuerpos se estuvieron meciendo y él estaba haciendo justo lo que había prometido; follarla duro y profundo, reclamando su coño como suyo.

Y ella lo tomó, aceptando cada centímetro que puso en ella. Más que eso, ella lo quería, le dio la bienvenida, empujando de nuevo para llevarlo más profundo. Sus bolas se tensaron y supo que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. Él curvó su mano alrededor de sus caderas y encontró su clítoris, acariciándola como había aprendido anoche, sabiendo dónde tocar para enviarla sobre el borde.

—¡Santiago! —Su coño palpitó a lo largo de su polla mientras se corría. Hundió los dedos en las caderas y empujó en ella una y otra vez hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se derramó; inundándola con su semen.

—Vamos, cariño. No puedes dormir aquí. —Palmeó su culo y luego deslizó sus manos entre sus piernas, dejando que una capa de humedad recubriera sus dedos. Con un gemido, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con los ojos brillando por una sexy saciedad.

—Eso me hizo sentir muy bien, —dijo, aunque sus palabras eran confusas y lentas. — ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

Su pene estaba flojo y ella estaba agotada.

—Ahora no, cariño, pero dentro de poco, sin duda. —Y un montón de otras cosas. — Ahora vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Vio cómo ella se arrastraba hasta el colchón, su semen goteaba de entre sus muslos. Debería haberle preocupado. No había follado a nadie sin un condón desde; bueno, nunca. El riesgo nunca había valido la pena solo por el placer, pero ninguna otra mujer lo había conducido hasta ese punto de distracción con sólo entrar en una habitación.

La imagen de Brittany embarazada de un hijo suyo era extrañamente satisfactoria y se aferró a ello mientras se metía en la cama junto a ella.

—¿Santiago? — Murmuró ella mientras la apoyaba contra su pecho.

—¿Hmm?

—Este es un deseo que no tenemos que contarle a Santa.

Sonrió en la oscuridad.

—No. No le diremos a nadie.

Como si eso la satisficiese, se acurrucó cerca y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran. Enterró la cara en su cuello y aspiró el aroma embriagador de su champú.

 _Te amo_. Oyó las palabras en su cabeza, pero no sabía de dónde venían; de su interior o de la memoria de Brittany ayer.

A lo lejos, el reloj de torre del pasillo marcó la medianoche. Era Navidad.

Bajó la vista hacia la hermosa mujer a su lado. En pocos días, ella había cambiado su vida y la Navidad nunca sería la misma.

Brittany se quedó mirando la nota aferrada en la palma de su apretado puño. Había sido más difícil de escribir de lo que podía haber imaginado. Decir adiós al hombre que amaba demostraba el mayor reto de su vida. Las lágrimas habían tapado sus ojos y manchado de tinta la página, pero tenía que hacerse. Santa estaría aquí pronto. Podía oír las campanas del trineo en la distancia. En momentos el repiqueteo de los cascos de los renos señalaría su llegada a la casa de los López, y sería hora de irse. Hora de dejar a Santiago.

Ella lo vio dormir. Yacía boca abajo, su espalda desnuda era un pálido contraste con las sabanas oscuras. Su brazo se estiraba hacia su lado de la cama donde ella había permanecido hasta que él había caído en un sueño profundo.

Sería frío el Polo Norte sin Santiago.

 _Te amo_.

Ella cerró los ojos. Ella quería tanto que él creyera eso. Ese era _su_ deseo de Navidad, que Santiago creyera en su amor.

Ella memorizo su rostro. No se suponía que fuera así. Se suponía que debía enseñar a _Santiago_ el significado de la Navidad; enseñarle que el amor existía, pero este tipo de amor dolía. Sabía lo que era lo mejor para Santiago. Tomaría lo que había aprendido de ella y se reincorporaría a la vida. Pero ella no estaría allí para verlo.

El derrape casi silencioso de los corredores de trineo se arrastró por el techo. Ocho juegos de cascos repiqueteaban en la nieve. Santa estaba aquí y ya era hora de que se fuera.

Ella miró a Santiago por última vez. Había sido guapo cuando lo había conocido. Era hermoso para ella ahora. Una sonrisa agridulce curvó sus labios. Había hecho su trabajo. Le había enseñado a Santiago que el amor existía. Y ella lo había aprendido por sí misma.

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa de noche y pasó los dedos por la suave piel de su mano. Sabía que ya estaba, el Taller era a donde pertenecía, pero oh, ella no quería irse.

Los cascabeles tintinearon. Santa se estaba impacientando. Brittany se acercó a la ventana, abrió las cortinas y desapareció en la noche.

Santiago se dio la vuelta y buscó a Brittany. Su lado de la cama estaba vacío y definitivamente frío. Ella nunca se levantaba antes que él. Durante las dos últimas semanas se había despertado con Brittany encima de él. Ahora que él podía hacer algo acerca de eso, se había ido. Santiago se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Se había acostumbrado a que Brittany fuera la primera cosa que veía todas las mañanas.

Tal vez estaba en el baño.

—¿Brittany? —gritó. La habitación estaba en silencio. Un escalofrío se acomodó en su pecho. La habitación se _sentía_ vacía. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia donde sus maletas estaban escondidas. Permanecía la suya. La de ella había desaparecido.

Se había ido. Lo había dejado. _Ella no puede haberse ido_. Ella dijo que lo amaba. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso y luego irse?

El sobre de color rosa en la mesa cercana a él le llamó la atención. Lo rompió al abrirlo, su corazón ya conocía su contenido.

 _Querido Santiago,_

 _Es hora de que me vaya. Tengo un trabajo en el Taller que necesita de mi atención. Gracias por la más maravillosa Navidad de todos los tiempos. Te amo y te llevaré en mi corazón siempre._

 _Cree en el amor,_

 _Brittany._

Arrugó la nota en la mano. _Amor, claro_. Si ella lo amaba, no se habría ido. ¿La había asustado con sus juegos sexuales anoche? Ella no parecía asustada. Demonios, le había pedido que lo hiciera de nuevo, así que ¿por qué iba a dejarlo en medio de la noche? Sería mejor que Balford comprobara la plata para asegurarse de que no faltaba ninguna cosa. El pensamiento cínico no le cayó bien a Santiago y saltó de la cama, ya no estaba cómodo con su calor, el calor que le recordaba demasiado a Brittany.

Maldita sea, todo le iba a recordar a Brittany, la casa, la oficina, incluso la tienda. Ella había estado allí durante menos de dos semanas y se había infiltrado en cada parte de su vida. Miró la ropa que llevaba puesta, decidiendo que tenía que estar completamente vestido para hacer frente a sus padres. Incluso los había conquistado, ahora tenía que decirles la verdad sobre Brittany.

Si sólo supiera cuál era.

Santiago bajó por las escaleras y encontró a sus padres en la sala de estar. Las brillantes luces del árbol de Navidad centelleaban como la luz en los ojos de Brittany. El dolor alrededor del corazón de Santiago aumentaba. Tenía que irse. Tenía que alejarse de la Navidad. Todo en la Navidad le recordaba a Brittany.

—Buenos días, Santiago, —el saludo alegre de su madre crispó sus ya dañados nervios. — ¿Cómo has dormido?

Ella se apoyó de nuevo en su sillón reclinable, con una taza de té en una mano. Carlos estaba junto a la chimenea, cuidando el diminuto fuego. Saludó a Santiago y tomó su asiento tradicional frente a su esposa.

—Bien, uh,… —empezó a responder. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Dónde está Brittany?

—Se ha marchado.

—¿Marchado a dónde?, —la expresión de sorpresa de su madre era un espejo de sus propios pensamientos ocultos.

—Marchado. Se fue en medio de la noche. —Miró alrededor de la habitación, reticente a ver la compasión en los ojos de sus padres. Él sólo quería acabar con la Navidad y volver a la ciudad. — ¿Podríamos abrir nuestros regalos ahora? —El frío que se había instalado en su corazón salió a través de su voz. — Tengo que volver a la ciudad. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Por… por supuesto. —Su padre y su madre intercambiaron miradas curiosas, pero ninguno hizo la pregunta obvia, y él estaba agradecido.

No estaba preparado para responder preguntas. No sabía por qué Brittany lo había dejado o dónde había ido o si había hecho algo malo. Lo único que sabía era que ella se había ido y que su amor no había sido real después de todo.

Con sólo tres personas, tomó poco tiempo repartir los regalos. Santiago se quedó mirando la pequeña pila frente de él. Pensó en el abrigo que había comprado para Brittany; algo para mantenerla caliente cuando él no estuviera. Sería devuelto a López el lunes. Con un suspiro, tomó la primera caja, sintiendo nada de la alegría navideña que se suponía que iba a sentir. La verdad era que no le importaba lo que había en las cajas. Podían ser las joyas de la corona y no le importaba.

No quería regalos. Quería a Brittany. Las lágrimas le hicieron cosquillas en el rabillo de los ojos. Las obligó a retroceder. No había llorado en años, desde luego, no iba a hacerlo ahora.

—¿Por qué cariño?, gracias —dijo efusivamente la madre de Santiago. — Es maravilloso.

 _Los regalos. Su deseo de Navidad._ Contra toda lógica, la esperanza se encendió en su corazón. Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez ella era real. Giró la cabeza para ver el regalo de su madre.

Un nuevo brazalete de diamantes diminutos colgaba de su muñeca. Ella sonrió a su marido.

—Es realmente hermoso.

—Me alegro que te guste, —respondió Carlos. Abrió la caja sobre su regazo. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Deslizando dos dedos en la caja, sacó una corbata nueva de color azul y rojo, tan similar a la del regalo del año pasado que Santiago no estaba seguro de poder distinguirlas. — Es una maravilla, querida, gracias.

La madre de Santiago bajó los ojos ante las palabras amables y tomó su siguiente caja.

Santiago suspiró y retiró el papel de alrededor de sus paquetes. Brittany se había ido y por un momento se había dejado llevar por su locura y pensó que podría ser un verdadero elfo. Pero nada cambió y los deseos no se hicieron realidad.

El frío que se había instalado alrededor de su corazón se derrumbó y apagó la última y diminuta llama de esperanza.

—¿Por qué Santiago? —suspiró su madre. — Es adorable. — Él miró hacia arriba ante la llamada de su madre.

Ella abrazaba el perrito de peluche que había comprado para su descaro. Había sido su intento de cumplir su propio deseo de Navidad. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía negar la chispa de alegría en su corazón. La cara de su madre brillaba con felicidad.

—Simplemente algo que cogí —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, voy a tener que sacar a tu padre a patadas de la cama para tener espacio, —dijo con una risa suave.

—Hey, — Carlos advirtió en broma.

Qué extraño que él nunca lo hubiese visto antes; la forma amorosa en que sus padres se trataban el uno al otro. Gran parte de su vida la había pasado delante de los demás cuando habían sido formales y rígidos. Pero anoche y hoy, era obvio que se amaban. Santiago sintió que se estaba entrometiendo en un momento de intimidad entre ellos.

Sería bueno compartir su vida con alguien, como sus padres lo hacían. Santiago miró los envoltorios rotos y cajas vacías frente de él. _La Navidad no trata de regalos, se trata de amor. La gente tiene que dar y recibir cosas para hacer visible el amor, pero todo es lo que hay en tu corazón._

Sus palabras volvieron a Santiago. Los regalos eran la manera que tenías los humanos para mostrar amor. Echó un vistazo a la camisa azul pálido que le había dado su padre. ¿Qué clase de amor mostraba eso? Su padre no necesitaba otra camisa azul. Santiago no estaba seguro siquiera de que su padre quisiera otra camisa azul.

—Eso es todo, — dijo Maribel.

Santiago asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirando el montón de papeles, sin querer moverse, de repente no quería que el momento terminara.

—En realidad, hay un regalo más, —dijo su padre aclarándose de forma vacilante la garganta. Maribel y Santiago miraron alrededor de la habitación. Ningún paquete se había dejado sin abrir. Carlos se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Salió al pasillo, momentos más tarde regreso sostiene un pequeño y suave cachorro de color marrón.

La mandíbula de Santiago se abrió y por un momento fue incapaz de respirar.

Su padre parecía avergonzado mientras el activo cachorro se retorcía en sus brazos, pero caminó al lado de su madre y coloco al perro en su regazo.

—Sé que nunca has tenido una mascota antes, pero el doctor dice que deberías hacer más ejercicio, tal vez caminar. Pensé que un perro te daría una razón para estar afuera. —La pequeña bola de piel marrón levantó la cabeza y parpadeó hacia la madre de Santiago. Empujando su pequeño cuerpo sobre las cuatro patas, vaciló un momento y luego se extendió sobre sus patas traseras y puso sus patas delanteras sobre su pecho.

—Ahora, si realmente no lo quieres, tengo un buen hogar para él, — continuó Carlos mirando a Santiago. — Dicen que son un problema los cachorros de Navidad.

Santiago asintió apenas comprendiendo las palabras de su padre. Era un cachorro, un perrito de verdad.

Santiago se arrastró por la alfombra sobre sus manos y rodillas al lado de su madre.

Maribel tomó al perro y lo acurrucó debajo de su barbilla. Santiago seguía cada movimiento con los ojos. Él se acercó más, necesitaba ver que era real.

—Santiago, ¿estás bien? — La pregunta preocupada de su padre lo sacudió.

—Es un cachorro, —respondió, con la voz llena de asombro.

—Lo sé.

—Al igual que mi deseo.

—¿Deseabas un perrito?, —preguntó su madre. Sus padres intercambiaron miradas curiosas. Maribel negó con la cabeza. — ¿Fue cuando eras más joven? Lo recuerdo ahora y no puedo pensar en una buena razón por la que no tuvimos un perro.

—No, lo desee la semana pasada, —susurró, su voz aturdida reflejaba su confusión. Santiago siguió mirando al cachorro que se había sentado firmemente en el regazo de Maribel, con la nariz apoyada en su brazo. — A Brittany. — Él miró a su padre, la admiración llenaba sus ojos.

—Bueno, como fuera llegó aquí, quien fuera que lo deseó, estoy agradecida, —dijo Maribel con una sonrisa auténtica, alegre. Acarició la parte superior de la cabeza del cachorro. — Y lo llevaré a pasear todos los días, como el médico ordenó, —concluyó con una mirada amable hacia su marido.

El regalo la hizo feliz, pensó Santiago, no por lo que era, sino por el amor que mostró su padre.

Ella lo había hecho. Brittany había hecho realidad su deseo navideño. Ella era real. Un elfo que trabajaba en el Taller de Santa. Su mente lógica luchó contra el concepto mismo. Santa era una creación inventada para comprar el buen comportamiento de los niños, se recordó.

El cachorro saltó del regazo de su madre para investigar la habitación. Sus padres compartieron una sonrisa secreta al ver las travesuras del cachorro.

Santiago sintió un poco de envidia de sus padres. Se tenían el uno al otro. El amor se hinchó en su corazón. _Brittany tenía razón._

 _Brittany_. Tenía que encontrar a Brittany.

Él se puso en pie.

—Yo… yo me tengo que ir, —tartamudeó.

—Oh, por supuesto, querido. Hay que volver a trabajar, —su madre estuvo de acuerdo, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

—Tengo que encontrar a Brittany. —Miró a sus padres y se encogió de hombros. — ¿Cómo puedo llegar al Polo Norte desde aquí?

Santiago se quedó mirando el pedazo de papel en blanco. No podía creer que estaba pensando escribir esta carta. Era una locura. Él lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa. La había buscado, aun sabiendo que ella se había ido realmente de vuelta al Polo Norte. Desaparecido para siempre de su vida.

La había buscado en cada sección de juguetes en todos los grandes almacenes de la ciudad. Todo el mundo recordaba a Brittany pero nadie la había visto desde antes de Navidad.

Ella le había enseñado cómo amar y luego se había ido.

El destello de ira por su desaparición ya no atormentaba su alma. En su lugar había una especie de paz. Se había ido y él continuaría de luto por ella, pero no se habría perdido el conocerla. _Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado._ Santiago suspiró. Se estaba convirtiendo en un usado cliché. No pudo resistir una ligera sonrisa. Brittany se habría reído si pudiese oír sus pensamientos.

Ella era la magia. Ella había hecho realidad todos sus deseos navideños. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la Navidad, la alegría de su madre ante el simple y maravilloso regalo de un cachorro.

Tomó su pluma. Sólo le quedaba una cosa más por hacer. Tenía que dejarla ir. Tenía que pedir un deseo navideño más.

Ella tenía una vida en el Taller, un lugar que ella había anhelado incluso cuando estaba con él. Él iba a desear lo que ella más deseaba. Una sonrisa agridulce volvió a su boca. _Pintura roja. Rojo en los camiones de bomberos. Rojo sobre los pequeños vagones rojos._

Apretó los dedos sobre la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

 _Querido Santa..._

—¿Brittany?

Ella levantó la mirada del pequeño camión que estaba construyendo. Santa esperó.

—¿Cómo estás, Brittany? — Podía oír la preocupación en su voz, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Él la había mirado así desde la víspera de Navidad. Sólo tres semanas habían pasado, pero parecía una eternidad.

Forzó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. — No era exactamente una mentira. Se alegraba de estar en casa. Contenta de estar rodeada de los otros elfos y contenta de estar haciendo un nuevo trabajo. Pero echaba de menos a Santiago y ni siquiera tener un nuevo puesto de trabajo en el Taller diseñando pequeños camiones de juguete era suficiente para mantener sus pensamientos alejados de él. Tiró el suéter con fuerza alrededor de ella. El frío siempre presente se filtraba en su piel.

La mirada observadora de Santa se fijó dentro de su alma. Ella apartó el rostro para evitar que sus ojos la vieran demasiado.

—He tenido noticias de tu encargo hoy, —él interrumpió el silencio de la sala de trabajo.

 _¿Mi encargo? ¿Quién? ¡Santiago!_

—¿Santiago? ¿Está todo bien? —Brittany dejo caer su cuchillo y se puso de pie de un salto. — ¿Está herido?

Santa levantó una mano para silenciarla.

—Él está bien. Me acaba de enviar un deseo navideño bastante inusual, y no estoy muy seguro de cómo solucionarlo.

Sacó un sobre arrugado del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Brittany. La dirección era simplemente "Santa Claus, Polo Norte". Ella abrió la solapa trasera y sacó la carta. La escritura garabateada de Santiago abarcaba la página. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos mientras los recuerdos se apresuraban a regresar a ella. El sonido de su voz resonó en sus oídos mientras leía las palabras.

 _Querido Santa,_

 _Sé que es un poco tarde para este año, pero éste es el tipo de deseo navideño que se puede hacer realidad en cualquier momento. Así que aquí está mi deseo... que Brittany sepa lo mucho que significa para mí y que ella sea feliz dondequiera que esté. Ella me enseñó el verdadero espíritu de la Navidad. Gracias por enviarla a mí. Yo nunca lo hubiese aprendido sin ella._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Santiago López_

Una mancha cubría las últimas letras de la palabra López, como si hubiese caído una lágrima desapercibida. Su corazón mantuvo un ruido constante y fuerte en su pecho. Lo había conseguido. Se merecía regresar al Taller. No había sabido si Santiago había olvidado cómo amar tan pronto como ella se había ido.

Ahora lo sabía. Ella se merecía estar aquí, pero no quería.

—Así pues, Brittany, ¿eres feliz?

Ella levantó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. —Sus hombros temblaban en un gesto involuntario. ¿Cómo le hacía saber al tipo grande que ella preferiría estar en el Mundo Exterior con todos sus problemas que en su acogedor y cariñoso Taller?

—Ya veo, —dijo Santa con un movimiento. — Yo me encargo entonces.

Santiago comió el guiso que la señora Butterstone había hecho para su cena. Era uno de sus favoritos. Ella había estado cocinando muchas de sus comidas favoritas últimamente. Cualquier cosa para conseguir que comiera. Él apreciaba sus esfuerzos así que intentaba comer pero simplemente no tenía ningún deseo de comer. Ningún deseo de nada, excepto de Brittany. Ese era un deseo que nunca se desvanecía. Se llevó el tenedor a los labios. Todo le recordaba a Brittany, incluso la cena, hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo agradecido de que no estuviera en su cocina. Ella nunca había aprendido a cocinar.

Dejó caer el tenedor de nuevo a su plato. Maldita sea, habría contratado a un millar de cocineros si pudiese tener a una Brittany de regreso.

Y lo peor, eso era su condenada culpa. Había esperado que la carta para Santa sea fuese el fin de todo, pero no había sido capaz de dejarla ir. La Navidad todavía decoraba su casa. La única parte de la decoración que había permitido que se llevaran era el árbol de Navidad, después de que se había convertido en un peligro de incendio. Era una tontería, pero la decoración y los villancicos que tocaban en su equipo estéreo del coche le recordaban a Brittany y él no estaba listo aún para perder su recuerdo.

—¿Señor López? —Santiago levantó lentamente la cabeza ante la llamada de su ama de llaves. — Hay un caballero en la puerta. Yo le dije que no estaba en casa, pero él parece saber que estoy mintiendo. Insiste en que quiere verlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—No lo sé. Creo que está un poco loco. —Se llevó un dedo a la sien. — Dice que es Santa Claus.

Santiago saltó de su silla, enviándola al suelo. Agarró los hombros de la señora Butterstone y la mantuvo delante de él.

—¿Dijo que es Santa Claus?

—S… Sí, ¿debo llamar a la policía?

—No. — Pasó junto a ella, ignorando su mirada de asombro.

 _Santa está aquí._ Su corazón se aceleró. La idea de que, un hombre adulto, estuviera emocionado por conocer a Santa Claus por un momento se le antojó extraña, pero sacudió la preocupación a un lado. Él tenía pruebas. Santa existía y realmente tenía elfos. Hermosos, amables y amorosos elfos. Santiago aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos y tiró de la puerta abierta.

No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, tal vez un traje rojo y un trineo tirado por un reno en la entrada de su casa, pero el hombre que estaba de pie delante de Santiago no se parecía a ninguna imagen de Santa Claus que jamás hubiese visto. Parecía un poco corpulento, de barba blanca, vestido de manera informal como los hombres en la calle. Luego sonrió. Con el brillo clásico en sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas resoplaron.

—Santiago, me alegra verte de nuevo, —saludó Santa, mientras entraba. Se detuvo en el recibidor, mirando las decoraciones que Brittany había puesto y Santiago no había sido capaz de quitar. — Me gusta tu casa. Brittany hizo un buen trabajo.

—Gracias, uh…— Él no podía decirlo. Todo el mundo sabía que Santa Claus era un mito. La lengua de Santiago se quedó en su boca.

—Santa, servirá, —dijo el hombre de la barba mientras entraba en la sala de estar. — No hay necesidad de ser formales después de todos estos años.

—¿Todos estos años?, —Santiago siguió a Santa a la sala de estar, a tiempo para ver al señor mayor hundirse en el sofá.

Santa pasó la mano por la suave tela. Miró al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Es eso café?, — él preguntó, indicando a la vajilla de plata situada detrás de Santiago. Santiago asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quiere una taza?

—Me encantaría. — Santiago fue sorprendido por la vehemencia detrás de las palabras del anciano.— No tenemos café en el Polo Norte, —explicó Santa cuando Santiago le dio una taza del líquido negro humeante.— No hay nada con cafeína, — concluyó Santa con un movimiento de cabeza.— ¿Te imaginas un taller lleno de elfos con subidón de cafeína? — Un suave escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo. — Son bastante alegres sin ninguna ayuda.

Tomó un sorbo de la taza de café y lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Pero volviendo al asunto que nos ocupa. Te he estado observando durante años, Santiago. —Se tocó la barba. — Estabas arruinando la Navidad para un montón de gente, y para ti mismo, por supuesto. Tenía que hacer algo.

Santiago quería negar las acusaciones, pero no pudo. Santa tenía razón. Su oficina era un lugar diferente ahora. Brittany había estado en lo cierto acerca de que Eric sería un maravilloso Santa. Y ahora Eric se había transformado y guiaba al departamento de contabilidad con renovado rendimiento y espíritu. Ellos eran el departamento más feliz en la tienda. Hacía dos días, Santiago había escuchado villancicos sonando por detrás de la puerta a la Contabilidad. Y Mitch se había convertido en el principal representante de ventas en ropa de hombre. Santiago reprimió una sonrisa. _Me vendría bien una Brittany en mi departamento de personal._

—Así que le envié a Brittany. —Las palabras de Santa interrumpieron los pensamientos de Santiago.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Hizo un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?

Una vez más Santiago asintió con la cabeza.

—Hizo un gran trabajo. —No hizo nada para ocultar el anhelo nostálgico en su voz. Echaba de menos a Brittany. Amaba a Brittany.

—Sí, pero ahora, tengo que decirte. Ella es bastante inútil como un elfo. Oh, hace un esfuerzo, un gran esfuerzo, pero su corazón no está en ello, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

—Sé lo que quieres decir, —coincidió Santiago. Él había estado viviendo la misma existencia.

—Me alegra que me escribieras, hijo, —dijo Santa mientras se levantaba. Dio los pasos necesarios para ponerse en frente de la chimenea y dejó la taza de café en la repisa. — Es un poco tarde para la Navidad, pero el don del amor se puede dar en cualquier momento.

Al igual que un pianista calentando antes de un concierto, hizo rodar sus hombros, chasqueó sus dedos y sus manos se movieron de dentro a afuera. Después de un estiramiento rápido, levantó las manos como un director de orquesta preparando el comienzo de la sinfónica. Santiago se quedó sin aliento. Santa bajó las manos y miró a Santiago.

—¿Te gustan los niños?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Quieres tener varios hijos tuyos?

Una vez más Santiago se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Los elfos son muy fértiles, —sonrió.

El corazón de Santiago comenzó a latir con fuerza. El aire se alojó en su garganta. _Elfos. ¿Significaba eso qué...?_

Con un giro final de hombro, Santa alzó los brazos y aplaudió las manos dos veces.

Una pila de cenizas estalló en una nube de polvo que creció en la habitación, bloqueando la visión de Santiago. Santa y Santiago tosieron al unísono. Cuando las cenizas cayeron al suelo, Santiago notó un gran saco de arpillera, de unos cuatro metros de altura, atado en la parte superior y luchando. Bueno, la bolsa no estaba luchando pero lo que había dentro estaba sin duda tratando de salir.

Santa miró a su alrededor a la alfombra cubierta de cenizas.

—Perdón por el desastre. No fue uno de mis mejores aterrizajes. — Estiró el brazo y desató la parte superior de la bolsa en movimiento. Santiago dio un paso adelante. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. La cadena se deslizó y la bolsa de arpillera cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto a Brittany. De cuclillas, con las manos atadas en la parte delantera y tela atada alrededor de su boca.

Santa la había traído de vuelta, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Iba a desaparecer otra vez? No importaba. Santiago disfrutaría del tiempo que pasaran juntos.

Brittany se puso de pie, con la bolsa alrededor de sus pies. No vio a Santiago.

Ella sólo tenía ojos para Santa. Él la liberó de la mordaza primero. _Mal movimiento_.

—¿Ha perdido el juicio? — Gritó mientras Santa se inclinaba para desatar sus pies. — Se ha vuelto completamente loco. Espere hasta que los libros de historia escuchen acerca de esto.

—¿Brittany?, —preguntó Santiago, caminando hacia ella. Era realmente ella.

Estaba de vuelta.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Sólo un segundo, Santiago. No he terminado con él todavía. —Le devolvió la mirada a Santa. — Me ataste, me secuestraste... — Sus ojos se abrieron. Dejó caer las manos mientras Santa soltaba las ataduras. — ¿Santiago? —su mirada fue de él hacia Santa. — ¿Santa?

Santa sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Feliz Navidad?

Un chillido alegre surgió de Brittany mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Santa.

—Oh, gracias, Santa, muchas gracias.

Santiago siguió caminando hacia adelante, tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido. Sabía lo que había ocurrido físicamente, pero ¿por qué estaba Brittany abrazando a Santa Claus?

Con una palmadita rápida en la espalda, Santa libero a Brittany de su abrazo. Puso una suave mano en el hombro de Santiago y le susurró al oído.

Recuerda, los elfos son fértiles. —Santiago se retiró tratando de mirar la cara de Santa Claus. ¿De qué estaba hablando?— Ya verás, —Santa sonrió mientras respondía a la pregunta silenciosa de Santiago. — Sean felices, —les dijo a los dos, mientras caminaba de regreso a la chimenea. Con una rápida palabra, desapareció, dejando pequeños tornados de polvo girando a su paso.

Brittany y Santiago estaban solos.

Él la miró fijamente, absorbiendo todo de ella, temeroso de que ella pudiese desaparecer.

—No tienes que preocuparse, —comenzó Brittany. Se acercó a Santiago, muriéndose por tocarlo, pero no pudo. Sus manos estaban firmemente sujetas a su lado. Su carta no había dicho nada sobre su deseo de que ella regresara, sólo que él quería que ella fuese feliz. Santa se había encargado de ello, pero y si Santiago no la quería aquí. Sabía que él no la quería de vuelta como ama de llaves. Recorrió la habitación con el rabillo del ojo y podía decir incluso desde esa mirada rápida que la casa estaba otra vez en su estado impecable.

Esto se supone que es la respuesta al deseo navideño de Santiago. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ser feliz si Santiago no quería que ella regresara?

—No espero nada, —añadió con valentía y mintiendo a través de sus dientes. Santiago todavía no la tocaba. — Si no quieres que me quede, puedo encontrar otro lugar a donde ir. — Ella lo pensó un segundo. — No sé dónde, pero puedo irme... si quieres.

Ella esperó. Santiago siguió mirándola, pero mantuvo las manos en los laterales y sus labios firmemente cerrados. Miró la chimenea donde Santa había desaparecido.

—¿Va a regresar? — Santiago indicó al lugar donde Santa había estado.

 _Oh, no. Él no me quiere._

—No lo creo, — dijo Brittany honestamente.

La tensión disminuyó en el cuerpo de Santiago.

—Bien. —dio un único paso hacia ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrió la boca.

—Espera, —él la detuvo. — Déjame decir esto primero. — Santiago respiró profundamente. — Te amo y no quiero que te vayas nunca más.

Una sonrisa estalló en el corazón de Brittany. — Te amo, también. Y no voy a ninguna parte.

Santiago la atrajo hacia sí.

—Entonces tengo todo lo que quiero por Navidad.

1 La referencia al sexo vainilla viene del convencimiento de los practicantes del BDSM de que el sexo hay que disfrutarlo en todo su abanico de posibilidades ya que el sexo convencional sería como entrar a una heladería con todos los sabores del mundo disponibles y pedir solo un helado de vainilla. Eso no quita que disfruten del sexo convencional en el momento que les plazca.

2 El BDSM cuenta con muchas figuras de sumisión, dependiendo de la vertiente de este estilo de vida que sigan, pero hay diez posturas básicas en que la sumisa se coloca para los diferentes usos que su Amo quiera darle. La que se menciona aquí, la de inspección, es una de ellas.


	16. Epilogo

**Chic s aquí esta el epilogo de esta historia, agradezco sus comentarios así como tomarse el tiempo de leer esta adaptación**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **La Historia como los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Brittany estaba de pie frente al árbol Navidad iluminado con el poder de cientos de luces. Santiago había vuelto a hacer una vez más un trabajo maravilloso. Miró la mezcla de adornos caseros y de adornos comprados en la tienda, dispersos erráticamente sobre el árbol.

No tenía ninguna duda de que el "hada del árbol" vendría en medio de la noche y reorganizaría todos los adornos. Los niños tenían la tendencia a agrupar los adornos, lo que descolocaba el sentido del equilibrio de Santiago, pero el esperó hasta que estuvieron en la cama para recolocarlos.

Todo ello era parte del día después del tradicional Acción de Gracias. Colocar el árbol y todos desde sus tres hijos hasta la Junta Directiva ayudaban con la decoración.

 _Querido Santa. Todo lo que quiero para Navidad..._ ella sintió las palabras dentro de su corazón momentos antes de que la imagen explícita y erótica le viniera a la cabeza. Brittany, con las manos y piernas extendidas en su cama y atadas a las esquinas. Santiago, de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas, su polla cabalgándola lentamente, muy lentamente en su coño.

Miró por encima del hombro y sonrió a su marido.

—Siempre deseas lo mismo, —le dijo.

—Soy un hombre sencillo con gustos sencillos. —Se encaminó hacia el salón, enrollando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Mordisqueó su oreja. — Los niños están en la cama, los invitados se han ido. Yo digo que le demos la bienvenida a la temporada de fiestas de manera apropiada.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué piensan que eso significa desnudos y haciendo el amor junto al árbol de Navidad?

—¿Qué voy a hacer si el aroma del pino es un afrodisíaco para mí? —Puso las manos en sus caderas y la mantuvo inmóvil mientras frotaba su ya erecta polla contra su culo. — Es la culpa de haberme casado con un elfo navideño muy sexy que insiste en celebrar la Navidad durante todo el año.

Brittany quería pensar en una réplica, pero su mente estaba nublada, como ocurría tantas veces cuando Santiago la tocaba.

—¿Y qué ocurre con tu deseo de Navidad?

—Vamos a guardarlo para después. Por ahora...

—Por ahora, debería darte tu regalo de Navidad.

Después de cinco Navidades juntos, se había preparado. Salió de entre los brazos de Santiago. Metió la mano bajo el voluminoso jersey que llevaba y desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros. Los deslizó hacia abajo y los quitó a patadas de en medio antes de quitarse el suéter pesado. Lo sostuvo frente a ella justo el tiempo suficiente para burlarse de su marido y luego lo arrojó a un lado.

El top de encaje blanco acunaba sus pechos y añadía una elevación adicional. Como gran parte de su ropa interior, se detenía justo al borde de su coño, dándole una idea de lo que había debajo.

—¿Te gusta tu regalo de Navidad?, —preguntó, levantando los tirantes de su parte superior.

—¿Esto es para mí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pensé que podría gustarte. —Se desabrochó un botón en el centro y se contoneó mientras las correas se deslizaban hacia abajo y afuera, dejándola vestida con el más pequeño par de bragas imaginables. — Anne me ayudó a elegirlo.

—Anne está consiguiendo un aumento de sueldo.

—Anne recibe un aumento de sueldo cada Navidad.

Le guiñó un ojo y situó a Brittany entre sus brazos.

—Yo también.

Brittany rió y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, saboreando el calor de su cuerpo, tan familiar y tan emocionante.

—Te amo, —susurró él.

—Te amo.

Brittany le besó, sabiendo que tenía todo lo que podía haber deseado.


End file.
